Inmortal love
by Agrias-chan
Summary: Sola… Triste… huérfana… y abusada ¿Por qué me querrías de una forma asi? Pregunte- Por que eres tu- mientras clavaba sus comillos en mi blanquesino cuello. jajaja otro fic jajaja espero que les guste va a ver otras parejas SXM KXC TXBS
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola aquí Agrias-chan reportándose XD jajaja bueno aquí poniendo nuevo fic y espero que les guste y más si es de vampiros XD jajaja **_

_**Bueno por mi parte ya me voi jajajaja**_

_**AGRIAS-CHAN ABRE EL TELÓN AHORA!^^**_

**MAKA POV**

_Alguna vez no te sentiste solo abandonado en este mundo, sientes que nada vale la pena, que aunque estés en problemas ni siquiera nadie te mire o te haga caso, aunque grites o sonrías, aunque ríes o llores es lo mismo eres invisible ._

_Pero…_

_A veces va a ver personas que si te escuchen y vean, eso me sucedió a mí, él me vio sufrir, el me oyó gritar y llorar y yo…_

_Me sentí feliz. _

**SOUL POV.**

_Cuando estas solo por tanto tiempo, caminado solo sin ninguna compañía, después no le prestas atención a nada y te preocupas por ti mismo, va a ver personas que vas a escuchar y las vas a ayudar, pero esta vez fue diferente, cuando oí fui a buscarla, cuando la encontré y la vi…_

_Me hinoptizo con sus ojos me sentí calido, sentí mis emociones salir me sentí…_

_VIVO _

_**Ahhh que les pareció les gusto el prológo?**_

_**Jajajaja pues muchas gracias por leerlo y espero que les guste es mi segundo fic XD**_

_**Weno ya me voi se cuidan bye!**_

_**SAYONARA! ^^**_

_**AGRIAS-CHAN FUERA!^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola todos aquí poniendo otro cap jejeje que les parece bueno para ya no demorar tanto a empezar este cap_

_AGRIAS-CHAN ABRÉ EL TELÓN AHORA! ^^_

**MAKA POV.**

_Hola mi nombre es Maka Albarn y tengo 14 años bueno casi 15 voy a cumplir en tan solo unos meses más jeje y pues para ser honesta no me agrada mucho el día de mi cumpleaños ya que mis padres murieron en ese día en un accidente automovilístico, fue hace 9 años, la única que sobrevivió fui yo y lo ultimó que me regalaron mis padres fue un medallón de oro con una rosa dibujada cuando se abre se puede ver una foto de mis padres conmigo._

_Cuando murieron mis padres los únicos familiares que tenía fueron mis tíos y mi prima, cuando me preguntaron que a donde quería ir si a un orfanato o con mis tíos, decidí irme con mis tíos gravé error, ellos me tratan como su sirvienta, me gritan y se enojan conmigo por cualquier cosa, por culpa de ellos soy muy tímida y le hago caso a toda la gente en especial a mi prima que si no le hago caso le dice a mis tíos una mentira y me meten al sótano mi peor pesadilla, ahí esta todo oscuro y no vez nada me dejan ahí por días y por culpa de ello me da miedo la oscuridad._

Los rayos del sol dieron en mi cara diciéndome que me debía despertar, cuando miré el reloj me espanté.

¡Oh no son las 6 de la mañana me van a matar por levantarme tarde! – Salí corriendo de mi cama y fui al armario a ponerme rápido mi uniforme de la escuela mis calcetas y mis zapatos (_Agrias-chan: Para más información del uniforme visiten mi perfil y ahí esta el uniforme._) y al final me puse mi medallón, luego me peine el cabello y me lo amarré en dos coletas como rayo de luz, porque si no tenía listo el desayuno a tiempo me meterían al sótano de nuevo, salí de mi cuarto y fui a la cocina me puse mi delantal y cocine lo que más rápido fuera. Cuando dieron las 7 de la mañana mi tío y mi tía se despertaron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares listos para comer.

Bueno días tía Medusa y tío Ragnarock –

Ya deja de decir estupideces y danos el desayuno si- Me respondió mi tío de mal humor yo me le quedé viendo al piso con tristeza.

¡Anda niña tonta sirve la comida! – Me gritó mi tía yo me asuste y le serví huevos con jamón a los dos, ellos empezaron a comer, después llego mi prima.

Buenos días Eruka- La salude, lo único que recibí fue una mirada de enojo y golpeó la mesa indicándome que le sirviera el desayuno, cuando se lo serví ella lo miró con cara de asco y lo aventó al piso.

¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me gusta el huevo con jamón estúpida!- Yo me quedé en mi lugar y empecé a temblar.

P… pero si tu dijiste ayer que querías desayunar huevo con jamón hoy- Apenas me salía la voz ya que a verdad tenía miedo que me metieran al sótano otra vez.

¡¿QUÉ? Mira mamá esta malcriada me esta contradiciendo- Cuando le habló a mi tía yo me le quedé helada en mi lugar ya que era a la que más le tenía miedo de esta casa.

Ya querida no te enojes o si no te saldrán arrugas- Le dijo a mi prima con toda tranquilidad, Eruka y yo nos sorprendimos y pensé que al fin me trataban bien, gravé error.

No te preocupes esta idiota se va a quedar sin comer por 1 semana- Eruka sonrió triunfante y yo me entristecí más apenas ayer me libere de mi castigo de no comer.

Bueno querida mejor apúrate o llegaras tarde a la escuela- Le dijo mi tío siguiendo le yendo el periódico.

Pero no comí nada- Eruka se quejó y mi tía le dio mucho más dinero a Eruka de lo que ya tenía para el desayuno, cuando ella se fue y agarró su mochila y salió de la casa mis tíos me miraron molestos y Medusa me agarró del brazo haciéndome daño.

Cuidado con lo que dices niña si contradices a mi hija otra vez te vas al sótano ¡entendiste!- Yo asentí y mi tía me soltó yo agarré mi mochila y cuando ya iba a salir de la casa mi tía me hablo.

Que te valla bien Maka y no se te olvide hacer la cena- Yo asentí y me fui.

Alcancé a Eruka en el caminó ella solo bufó molesta y se fue corriendo con sus amigas, ellas son mi terror en la escuela, cuando llegamos nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, ya que la clase iba a comenzar, siempre le pongo atención a la clase pero esta vez no lo hice, miré hacía la ventana y me e quede viendo a un ave volar, como quisiera ser esa ave, esa ave llegó a la ventana abierta, que estaba alado de mi escritorio, yo me e quedé viendo y cuando a quise agarrar se fue volando, jajaja como la libertad esta lejos para mi.

Cuando dio el descansó, como siempre tuve que traerles el desayuno a Eruka y a sus amigas, ellas estaban hablando y cuando llegué y les di la comida oí su platica.

¿Oye Eruka vas a ir a la disco?- Preguntó una de sus amigas la que estaba enfrente de ella.

Ahh es que mis padres no me dieron permiso – Suspiró Eruka triste.

Ahh que mal todos van a ir a la disco hoy incluyendo a los chicos lindos, que mal Eruka va a quedar mal enfrente de todos – Eruka se atragantó con la comida y se puso roja de enojo.

Voy a ir no me importa si no me dieron permiso – Dijo Eruka feliz y todas la animaron, yo me acerqué a ella y le jalonee la chaqueta para hablarle ella me miró seria.

¿Qué quieres?-

Eruka sino regresamos a casa juntas nos van a castigar- Ella me miró y chasqueó la lengua puso un dedo en su mentó como si estuviera pensando y después gritó feliz.

Tienes razón Maka así que ¿porqué no vienes con nosotras?- Todas sus amigas gritaron sorprendidas incluyéndome.

Así no nos castigaran a ninguna de las dos- Dijo Eruka pero una de sus amigas a jaloneó hacía ella para hablarle.

Pero Eruka nos va arruinar la noche-

¿En qué estas pensando? ¿Te volviste loca?- Le decían todas a la vez.

Pero vean de este modo ella nos va hacer caso en todo lo que le digamos y no se nos va a acercar solo nos va a dar las cosas que le pidamos como nuestra mesera privada- Yo suspiré ya que ya me imaginaba esto mi prima nunca iba a ser buena conmigo, todas ellas le aplaudieron y la felicitaron yo solo me aleje fastidiada y enojada gruñí muy molesta y fui a mi asiento.

Cuando terminaron las clases Eruka y sus amigas fueron a la casa de una amiga para arreglarse, yo solo las seguí y no me les acerque ni les hablé en toda la tarde. Cuando terminaron de cambiarse fueron directo a la disco yo fui vestida con mi uniforme ya que ellas no me prestaron nada de ropa, la disco estaba oculta en un callejón, cuando llegamos nos dejaron entrar y me tapé los oídos, ya que la música estaba muy fuerte, las seguí hasta que llegamos a una mesa ellas se sentaron y yo hice lo mismo ellas me miraron enojadas pero para estas alturas ya ni me importaba ya que me dolía la cabeza de tanto ruido, las chicas se levantaron a bailar y Eruka se puso a bailar con un tipo, me quede sola en la mesa hasta que sentí que alguien me miraba voltee pero no era nadie, Eruka me llamó y fui hasta ella me pidió que le diera una cerveza yo me negué ya que ella no tiene la edad para beber pero me obligó ya que ella le diría mentiras como siempre a mis tíos, fui a la barra y pedí una cerveza al barman, me miró curioso pero me la dio.

Cuando iba en camino a darle la cerveza a Eruka me topé con alguien y se me cayó la cerveza yo miré asustada la cerveza tirada ya que ahora si Eruka me iba a matar, cuando alcé mi vista para pedirle disculpas a la persona con la que me pegué me quede estática, era un chico con ojos color rubí y cabellos blanco como la nieve, él también se me quedó mirando nos quedamos así por un rato hasta que reaccioné.

Perdón – Me disculpe y empecé a recoger los vidrios de la cerveza rota él se agacho a ayudarme y me miró y me sonrió.

No yo lo siento – Le devolví la sonrisa y me ayudó a levantarme y a tirar los vidrios.

Voy a comprarte otra cerveza pero eres muy joven para beber ¿no es verdad?- Yo asentí y me acompaño a la barra a pedir otra cerveza me la dio.

Es que no es para mi es para mi prima- Él me miró curioso y nos quedamos viendo por un rato más hasta que Eruka llegó.

¡¿Por qué tardas tanto idiota?- Me arrebató la cerveza y me jaló hacia otra parte, volteé a ver hacia atrás para ver al chico que me ayudo y agradecerle pero ya no estaba.

Mi prima me regaño y me dejo en la mesa esperando, estuve ahí hasta que dieron las 12:00 de la noche, ellas seguían bebiendo y bailando, yo me cansé y me paré de la mesa agarré mi mochila y me fui, cuando salí del callejón un tipo, me agarró de las muñecas y me pegó a la pared, le di un rodillazo y e pegué en la cara y salí corriendo hasta que de la nada me alcanzó y me tiró a otro callejón, me golpeó en la cara y me tumbó al piso, me agarró de las muñecas y empezó a tocarme debajo de la falda yo grité desesperada pidiendo ayuda, pero era lo mismo nadie me oía y si me oían me ignoraban.

Ahora no te me vas a escapar pequeña perra, no te preocupes la vamos a pasar bien – Empecé a llorar hasta que vi como el tipo se alejaba de mi ya que alguien lo estaba jalando de los cabellos.

Así no se trata a una dama- Le dijo el chico a ese tipo y e golpeó, el tipo lo miró con rabia y salió corriendo de ahí, cuando me acomodé la falda y me limpiaba la cara, el chico me ayudo a levantarme, me sorprendí la ver que era él mismo que vi en la disco.

¿Estas bien?- Me preguntó preocupado mientras miraba si no tenía una herida, yo asentí que estaba bien, miré la hora de mi reloj de mano y me di cuenta que ya era la 1:00 de la mañana me espanté y salí corriendo del callejón.

¡Espera! – Gritó el chico que me salvó yo paré un rato y lo volteé a ver.

¡Gracias!- Le grité y seguí corriendo.

Cuando llegué a la casa las luces estaban prendidas, cuando entré me asusté al ver que Eruka ya estaba en la casa y mis tíos me miraban con rabia en sus ojos, mi tío se acercó a mi y me golpeó en la cara en el mismo lugar en donde el tipo me golpeó.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejar a Eruka sola en un lugar como al que fueron?-

Lo siento pero ella me dijo que fuéramos ahí y la acompañé…-

No seas mentirosa tu me obligaste a ir hasta incluso me obligo a beber alcohol mamá- Dijo mi prima llorándole a mi tía y abrazándola.

¡Eso no es cierto!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas y mi tía se levantó de mi lugar.

¡Niña insolente creo que aprenderás más yendo al sótano!- Yo la miré asustada y me alejé de ella, y salí corriendo, mi tía me agarró, y empecé a gritar como loca.

¡Al sótano no por favor por favor!- Todos me ignoraban y me miraban juzgantes.

Mamá me regalas el medallón que tiene Maka- Me miró Eruka con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja burlándose de mi.

Claro hija- Mi tía me agarro de cuello ahorcándome intentando quitarme mi medallón, yo me movía de un lado a otro hasta que logré escapar de mi tía.

¡Déjenme sin comer por 1 año, péguenme hasta hartarse si quieren métanme al sótano por toda mi vida pero no me van a quitar mi medallón!- Miré de forma desafiante a todos.

Mi tío se enojo, el me intentó tirar un golpe, pero yo lo esquivé, y lo golpeé en el estomago, salí corriendo, mi tía sacó una vara con la cual suele pegarme, la agarré, seguimos luchando así hasta que por detrás llegó mi tío y me pegó en la cabeza caí del dolor al piso y mis tíos me seguían pegando hasta que se hartaron. Yo no me podía mover del dolor, mi tía me agarró del brazo y me arrastro hasta el sótano pero antes de llegar, me quitó el medallón de mis padres, y me aventó por las escaleras y cerró la puerta, cuando el dolor disminuyó intenté incorporarme del piso pero era inútil, y empecé a llorar.

-¿Porqué que he hecho para merecer esto?-

- Él mundo es cruel, nadie me escucha, nadie me mira, estoy sola, tengo miedo.

- Por favor alguien ayúdeme, sálveme- Seguí llorando hasta que caí dormida, estuve en el sótano por una semana, hasta que mi tía me sacó, me miró fastidiada y me dijo que me fuera a bañar ya que olía mal, fui al baño y pude ver todos los moretones en mi cuerpo, al terminar de bañarme me vestí y fui a la cocina hacer de comer, cuando todos se sentaron, pude ver como Eruka estaba feliz con mi medallón puesto, les serví de comer y me fui.

Volví a la escuela una semana después, todos me miraban como fenómeno, no me importó pero sentí como alguien me miraba fijamente volteé a ver y no era nadie, desde que salí del sótano siento que alguien me mira, Eruka me llamó y fui con ella, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación de que alguien me ve, cuando terminaron las clases salí aunque Eruka me hablaba la ignoraba y me fui, caminaba sin rumbo, seguí caminando hasta que me topé con alguien y caí al piso.

Lo siento- Cuando Volteé a ver con quien me tropecé me sorprendí al ver que era el mismo chico de la disco.

Tu…- Lo señalé y él me miró curioso, me levanté de mi lugar asustada.

Perdón, ah veo que te encontré- Yo me quedé estática en mi lugar, me ruborice y salí corriendo de ahí corrí hasta que me topé con un grupo de vándalos, genial Maka siempre te va de mal en peor.

Miren que tenemos ahí- Dijo un chico agarrándome del mentón, cuando miré a todos pude ver al tipo que me quiso atacar la otra vez.

¡Hey esa fue la maldita que se me escapó!- señaló el tipo.

¿Enserio? Pues vamos a divertirnos con ella- Me asusté al ver como le crecían unos colmillos.

Creo que va a ser un buen aperitivo, huele deliciosa- Yo chillé del dolor ya que me apretaba muy duro de las muñecas, lamió mi cuello y pude sentir su aliento acercándose a mi cuello.

En eso pude ver como el chico albino que conocí antes agarró de la cabeza al que me iba a morder y lo aventó a otro lado.

Ni se te ocurra tocarla ¡Ella es mía!- Gritó y se aventó contra los que me atacaron, pude ver como a él también le crecían unos colmillos, pude ver como al último que atacó, se acercó a su cuello y lo mordió, yo me tapé la boca ahogando un gritó y mirando la escena, cuando el chico dejó de beber la sangre del tipo, se limpió su boca y se vino acercándose a mi, yo me alejaba de él pero topé con la pared.

Ven conmigo- Me dijo ordenándome.

No-

Vas a vivir conmigo así que ven- Seguía insistiendo, pero yo me negaba, el me agarró de mi muñeca y me acercó a él.

Me llamo Soul Eater Evans ¿y tu?- Dijo poniéndome su mano en mi cabeza, yo me le quede viendo y me quede hipnotizada por sus ojos rubí.

Maka Albarn- Le dije mi nombre él me sonrió y apareció una luz rara en su mano.

Mucho gusto Maka- Todo se empezó a nublar hasta que todo se volvió negro.

_Continuara…._

_Kyyaaaa! Que les pareció jajajaja_

_Este es el primer cap espero que les haya gustado_

_Maka: ¿qué me va a pasar?(nerviosa)_

_Agrias: No te preocupes aquí tu escritora es bien inteligente._

_Soul: A tu si como no (burlandose)_

_Aham como iba diciendo los veo luego_

_SAYONARA!^^_

_AGRIAS-CHAN FUERA!^^_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos muchas gracias por sus reviews jajajaja

Bueno Agrias-chan va a seguir escribiendo por ustedes y por mi jajajaja bueno a seguirle XD

AGRIAS-CHAN ABRE EL TELÓN… AHORA! ^^

**MAKA POV**

Unos rayos de luz dieron en mi cara y empecé a despertar, cuando me desperté por completo, me incorpore en la cama y me di cuenta que estaba en un cuarto muy elegante, tenía un estilo ingles muy antiguo, también la cama donde estaba se veía muy elegante, derrepente alguien tocó la puerta, yo me alarme ya que no sabía donde estaba y quien era la persona que tocaba, pensé en ocultarme pero la persona al otro lado de la puerta habló.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Era la voz de una chica, yo me senté otra vez en la cama, pensé por un rato hasta que decidí dejarla pasar.

-Pase- Cuando abrió la puerta, entro una mujer como de 18 años de cabello morado hasta los hombro y ojos color dorado, a los lados de su cabello se podía ver como su cabello se veían como orejas de gato, traía puesto un traje de maid _(Agrias-chan: para saber como es el traje de maid de Blair y las sirvientas está en el perfil, el de Blair es mucho más corto y los botones desabrochados)._

-Vaya veo que mejor nya- Ella me dijo muy animada y se acercó corriendo a mi a sentarse conmigo a la cama, se me quedo viendo por mucho tiempo hasta que me abrazo, mejor dicho me estaba estrujando y no me dejaba respirar y me movía de un lado a otro.

-Uaahhhhh! Que linda y tierna eres- Gritaba mientras me abrazaba.

-No puedo respirar- Cuando me oyó me soltó y empezó a ronronear.

-Jajajaja lo siento es que eres muy bonita- Me sonroje al oír eso nadie me había dicho eso nuca a excepción de mis padres.

-Ahhh gracias, disculpa me podrías decir ¿Dónde estoy?- Ella se levantó de la cama y se pusó enfrente de mí.

-Estas en la casa de Soul-sama- Dijo sonriendo y haciendo fiesta, me quede pensativa hasta que recordé que fue lo que pasó, cuando me atacaron esos tipos y él me salvó pero yo no quería venir con él entonces… ¡¿ME TRAJO A LA FUERZA?

-Bienvenida sea a la casa Evans- Dijo agachándose como saludo y después me dio una camiseta de color azul-verde, unos mallones de color negro y nos zapatos del mismo color del vestido, yo me le quede viendo a Blair y ella me sonrió.

-Son para ti, no te vas a quedar para siempre vestida con tu uniforme de escuela ¿verdad?- Señalo mi uniforme y me asuste al verlo, estaba sucio, me pare de la cama y le agradecí, y me señalo el baño donde me podía bañar y cambiar, cuando termine de bañarme y cambiarme y salí del baño, Blair estaba ahí tendiendo la cama, cuando salí ella se me quedó viendo sorprendida y después de eso salió corriendo hacia mi y abrazándome como lo hizo antes, pero me soltó al ver como me estaba asfixiando otra vez. Salimos de la habitación y la verdad miraba a todas partes como niña chiquita, todos se veía tan ordenado y tan bonito, toda la casa tenía un estilo ingles muy antiguo y hermoso, llegamos hasta una gran puerta.

-Vamos- Blair abrió la puerta y al instante se vio una sala enorme, en uno de los sillones estaba Soul vestido con una camisa larga de color blanco unos pantalones de vestir negros y unos zapatos negros y alado de él estaba parado una persona de alta edad muy pequeño, estaba vestido con traje de mayordomo (_Agrias-chan: Para ver como es el traje de los mayordomos vean mi perfil, la única diferencia con los demás sirvientes es que los demás no traen sombrero.)_, luego que entré Blair se retiró.

-Veo que despertaste, siéntate- Yo me senté en unos de los sillones y rápido él señor me trajo una rebanada de paste y un café, cuando le agradecí, él se sorprendió y se puso a mi lado, cuando probé el pastel pensé que estaba en el cielo, que empecé a comérmelo rápido hasta que me acordé del señor y le sonreí.

-Esta delicioso el pastel ¿quiere un poco?- Partí un pedacito del paste y lo encajé en el tenedor y se lo acerqué, pero vi que el señor estaba muy sorprendido viéndome, luego él volteó a ver a Soul, él solo estaba sonriendo, luego el señor volteó a mi otra vez y le sonreí, se acercó nervioso a mi y comió el pedacito que le di dándole del tenedor y se sonrojo.

-Está muy rico ¿quién lo hizo?- Pregunté ya que quería saber quien hizo esta maravilla.

-Lo hice yo señorita- Habló el señor y se puso muy feliz.

-Me llamo Mosquito mucho gusto en conocerla- Se quitó el sombrero y se inclinó.

-Yo soy Maka Albarn mucho gusto-

-Bueno como ya están presentados ¿Mosquito nos podrías dejar solos?- Mosquito asintió y volvió a mirarme.

-Si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo Maka-san- Dijo muy feliz Mosquito.

-Gracias- Cuando le dije se fue rápido dejándonos solos a Soul y a mi, la verdad tenía miedo ya que recuerdo como él le crecían unos colmillos y bebió sangre de unos de los tipos, tenía una gran necesidad de preguntarle que si era un vampiro, Maka vamos los vampiros no existen ¿o me equivoco?, nos quedamos callados por mucho tiempo hasta que decidí preguntarle lo que pensé antes.

-Disculpa Soul se que esto te va a sonar raro pero ¿Eres vampiro?- Soul hizo una sonrisa torcida dejando ver sus dientes de tiburón y comenzó a reír, yo me sentí tonta y me enoje, cuando paró de reír me miró sonriendo.

-Claro que lo soy ¿Apenas te acababas de dar cuenta?-

-Ohh yo pensé que los vampiros no existían-

-Pues te equivocaste y tuviste suerte que te alcanzara a tiempo o si no hubieras sido la cena de esa mala sangre- Me sorprendí como decía sin ninguna preocupación lo que acababa de decir, seguimos hablando por un rato hasta que reaccione.

-Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad Soul pero ya me tengo que ir- Soul me miró curioso y yo me confundí.

-¿Pero a donde vas?-

-A la casa de mis tíos- Tenía que volver ahí ya que es ahí donde vivo, Soul me miró confundido.

-Pero si ahora vas a vivir aquí es tu casa- Oí bien lo que me dijo ¿Voy a vivir aquí?

-Perdón pero yo me voy-Cuando caminé hacía la puerta de la sala, Soul se levantó del sillón y de la nada ya estaba enfrente de la puerta con una mirada seria.

-Tu no te puedes ir- Dijo con un deje de seriedad, la verdad daba miedo esa mirada pero la ignoré, aunque no quiera tengo que regresar a la casa de mis tíos y no porque tengan mi custodia sino porque ellos tienen mi medallón y no me voy a ninguna parte sin él.

-Disculpa Soul yo me voy-

-¡Mosquito!- De la nada Mosquito apareció detrás de mi.

-¿Si Soul-sama?- Preguntó curioso al ver la cara de Soul y la mía ya que los dos teníamos una mirada fija el uno al otro pero nuestras miradas eran serias.

-Lleva a la señorita Maka a su habitación por favor- Mosquito se acercó a mi y me guiaba hacia la otra puerta de la sala, yo me negué, pero Mosquito al ver la cara de seriedad de Soul no tuvo otra opción y me cargó, lo que me sorprendió fue de que a pesar de estar pequeño y viejo es muy fuerte, yo me movía de un lado a otro negándome y gritando, cuando llegamos a la habitación, Mosquito me bajó y yo lo miré enojada, él se entristeció.

-Perdóneme Maka-san no fue mi intención, yo recibo ordenes- Cuando le iba a reclamar vi como tenía una cara de tristeza, al ver su cara, me calmé y me agaché a su altura para hablar con él.

-No importa Mosquito se que no es tu culpa tu solo obedeces a Soul, pero no es nada amable como me esta tratando-

-Señorita perdón si pregunto esto ¿Porqué se quiere ir?- Me sorprendí por su respuesta, me levanté y me dirigí a una de las ventanas y miré al cielo triste.

-Porque tengo que ir por algo muy importante para mí-

-¿Qué cosa importante?- Me miró curioso y lo volteé a ver y dirigí mi mano a mi cuello.

-Mi medallón- Le dije triste, Mosquito iba decir algo, pero una de las sirvientas tocó la puerta y le dijo algo a Mosquito que no pude oír, Mosquito se disculpó conmigo y se fue con la sirvienta, me acerqué a la puerta y pegué mi oído a la puerta asegurándome que no hubiera nadie por los pasillos, cuando no oí a nadie comencé a hacer una cuerda con las sabanas de la cama y de las cortinas ya que estaba en el tercer piso de la mansión o castillo ya que parecía esa forma, al terminar de hacer la cuerda corrí a la ventana si no había nadie cerca, cuando vi que no había nadie, abrí la ventana, amarré la cuerda en la cama y la aventé por la ventana, me agarré de la sabana y empecé a bajar, bajé y bajé hasta que vi que solo me quedaba un piso para bajar, todo iba bien hasta que alguien me llamó por la ventana que estaba alado de mi.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- Al voltear pude ver a Soul recargado en la ventana con una cara de fastidio, Yo puse una cara de WTF? (_Agrias-chan: What The Fuck?_)

-Si no tienes cuidado te puedes caer- Cuando me dijo esto por alguna razón del destino me resbalé de la tela y pensé que me iba a morir ya que sentí como caía hasta que sentí como alguien me sostenía de la mano y era Soul.

-Ya vez que idiota eres- Me dijo mientras me subía hasta meterme dentro de la mansión por la ventana, yo respiraba nerviosa mientras que Soul estaba con una cara de tranquilidad, yo salí corriendo, pero él me agarró y me cargó en su hombro, yo le pegaba y me movía fuerte, siguió caminando hasta que llegamos a mi habitación y me tumbó en la cama.

-No hagas otra estupidez te puedes hacer daño- Salió del cuarto y yo corrí a la puerta, cuando moví la perilla pude oír muy bien a Soul.

-Ni se te ocurra- Yo me asuste ya que la había movido de manera delicada la perilla, me senté enfrente de la puerta resignada.

Paso unos minutos hasta que al fin no oí a nadie otra vez, esta vez abrí la puerta y salí corriendo, vi como todos los sirvientes se dirigían a una parte así que los seguí hasta que al fin todos fuimos a dar a la cocina, me asusté un poco al ver como en la cocina estaban muchos sirvientes, _"vaya veo que para salir de aquí no va estar fácil"_,me dijo mi conciencia pero no me importó, tenía que salir de aquí tengo que ir por mi medallón. Me arrastraba por él piso son rapidez y escondiéndome, hasta que me levanté del piso y salí corriendo a la puerta de salida de la cocina, pero para mi desgracia ahí estaba él otra vez, cuando lo vi corrí hacía el otro lado pero me resbalé con una cascara de plátano y me caí, Soul se acercó a mi hasta quedar frente a mi y me empecé a reír nerviosa.

-¿Qué te dije sobre hacer estupideces?- Se acercó a mi y me volvió a cargar sobre su hombro, como siempre gritaba y le pegaba y me movía con fuerza, caminó a mi habitación pero esta vez no me tumbó en mi cama si no en el piso, me quejé adolorida.

-Idiota- Dijo mirándome frustrado.

-¡No tu eres el idiota! ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en la cocina?- Le pregunté siguiendo quejándome de la caída, él se volteó y camino hacía la puerta, cuando iba a salir él se detuvo.

-Porque te puedo oler- Después de decirme eso se fue, yo gruñí molesta.

-¡IDIOTA!- Grité enfadada.

"_Más tarde en la madrugada"_

Ya era de noche y Soul me volvió a tirar en el suelo, él chasqueó la lengua molesto y cerro la puerta del cuarto de golpe, yo me paré del suelo y grité molesta esta había sido mi intento de escape numeró 59 (_Agrias-chan: Jajajajaja no manches XD_) gruñí molesta ya me había hartado pero tenía que irme para volver por mi medallón, pensé y pensé en las formas de salir hasta que ya no se me ocurrió y decidí irme a la fuerza, si era necesario pelear para poder salir lo haré, abrí la puerta con cautela y esta vez no salí caminando de puntitas ni corrí de manera que no me oyeran, esta vez no me importó que me oyeran y salí corriendo a toda velocidad, porfin las clases de atletismo me fueron de ayuda, aunque debo de aceptar que soy buena en esa clase y en la clase de artes marciales, bueno eso no importa, corrí lo más rápido que mi cuerpo daba, me tope con varios sirvientes pero los esquivaba, hasta me topé con Blair que estaba dispuesta a atraparme ya que todos los sirvientes tenían una orden de que si me veían afuera de mi cuarto que me llevaran inmediatamente a mi cuarto, Blair me agarró del brazo siguiendo corriendo pero yo me solté, ella se tropezó y se cayó, me miro sorprendida.

-Perdón Blair yo me tengo que ir- Le grité mientras seguía corriendo.

Corrí hasta salté escaleras y mesas para poder salir, cuando pude ver como me acercaba a la puerta principal de la mansión, sentí como la libertada estaba enfrente de mi hasta que vi como Soul se ponían enfrente de la puerta intente frenar pero con la velocidad que llevaba quede estando enfrente de Soul él me miró serio, Corrí otra vez hacía otro lado buscando una salida hasta que pude ver como Soul iba corriendo por los pasillos igual, incluso más rápido, no me importó corrí hasta ver otra puerta de salida pero como siempre Soul ya estaba ahí, frene y lo miré enojada y él me miró igual a mi.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Me preguntó enojado esta vez.

-Fuera de aquí- Respondí sin cambiar mi mirada.

-¡¿No entiendo porqué te quieres ir?-

-¡Porqué no quiero estar con alguien tan fastidioso como tú!- Caminé hacia Soul e intenté quitármelo de enfrente, él me agarró de muñeca haciendo fuerza haciendo que gimiera de dolor, pero volteé a verlo molesta y le tiré una patada, él me soltó para esquivarla, yo me puse en posición de pelea, pude ver bien como Soul chasqueó la lengua.

-Como tú quieras- Me respondió. Yo me lancé contra él y empecé a tirar golpes y patadas, Soul solo esquivaba mis golpes hasta que lo golpeé en las piernas, haciendo que fuera cayendo y en el aire le tiré una patada en la cara, el salió volando y se golpeó con una mesa, vi como no se movía así que me volteé y fui hacía la puerta, cuando apenas la iba a abrir, alguien me agarró de la muñeca alejándome de la puerta la voltear vi a Soul y como su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, se lamió el labio inferior ya que tenía sangre ahí, lo miré asustada.

-Tengo que aceptarlo para ser una humana eres fuerte pero yo soy mucho más fuerte que un humano- En eso Soul me golpeó en el estomago, sacándome aire y todo se volvía negro.

**SOUL POV.**

Sostuve a Maka antes de que cayera, la verdad no quería llegar a estos extremos pero ella me obligó, yo no quería que se fuera, si no ella sufriría otra vez si volvía a esa casa, además sentía algo extraño por ella aunque no se que sea lo siento, además de que huele deliciosa, la cargué en mis brazos y fui caminando hacía su habitación, en el caminó me encontré a Blair, se acercó preocupada hacía mi.

-¿Cómo está?- No me preguntaba como estaba yo si no Maka ya que estaba inconsciente.

-No te preocupes está bien- En eso pude oír bien como Mosquito y otros sirvientes llegaron ya que hoy era su día de caza y se notaba que tenían mucha hambre, Mosquito al ver como estaba Maka, me miró preocupado y corrió hacia mi.

-¿Cómo es..?-

-Esta bien- No le deje terminar ya que sabía que me iba a preguntar, seguí caminando y Mosquito y Blair me seguían, llegamos a la habitación y recosté a Maka en su cama, la miré preocupado ya que no la entendía hasta que Mosquito hablo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó mientras se acercaba a Maka.

-Intento escapar vaya falló 60 veces en escapar-Dijo Blair al acercarse a Maka también mientras reía.

-No entiendo ¿Si se queda aquí estaría cómoda y agusto porque seguía terca en escapar?- Decía mientras movía unos de sus mechones que tapaba su cara.

-Porque quiere recuperar su medallón- Blair y yo miramos sorprendido a Mosquito por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿nya?¿Su medallón?- Preguntó Blair curiosa, Mosquito asintió, yo volteé a ver a Maka y apreté las manos molestó.

-Idiota ¿porque no me lo dijo?- Susurre pero Blair y Mosquito me pudieron oír, caminé y fui a mi habitación por una gabardina Blair y Mosquito me siguieron y se miraron uno al otro confusos.

- ¿A dónde va Soul-sama?- Preguntó Mosquito con curiosidad pero no respondí.

-¿Soul-kun?- Me tomé de golpe una copa de sangre para poder resistir la salida.

-Voy a salir por un rato cuiden a Maka por favor- Y me retire de la mansión, corrí lo más rápido que pude pero no de manera humana si no vampírica, empecé a saltar techos de casas, pude recordar

_Flash Back_

_Después de salvar a Maka de ese brabucón esa noche la seguí a su casa, vi como la trataron, como la golpearon y humillaron ahí me acordé que esa señora le había quitado algo a Maka y se lo daba a esa niñata, como a lo lejos esperaba que Maka saliera del sótano por días hasta que la señora la dejó salir, como la vigilaba todos esos días de que no le pasara nada hasta que un día por un descuido me topé con ella, aunque sus heridas se habían recuperado se seguía viendo mal sus ojos no tenían el brillo que cuando la conocí, aunque no se porque ella salió corriendo, la terminé salvando otra vez pero esta vez de unos vampiros ahí fue cuando decidí traerla a la mansión, cuando me vio a los ojos sus ojos de color jade me hipnotizaron, yo la dormí para poder traerla aquí, cuando llegué Mosquito y Blair se sorprendieron de que hubiera traído a una humana a la mansión, cuando la recosté en la cama Blair se sentó alado de ella y jugó con unos de sus mechones._

_-Waaaaa! que linda es parece muñequita de porcelana-Empezó a ronronear de felicidad parecía que le hubiera traído un regalo._

_-¿Porqué la trajo Soul-sama?- Preguntó Mosquito olisqueando a Maka._

_- Ha sufrido mucho igual que yo- Susurré pero Blair y Mosquito me lograron oír y se pusieron tristes miré a Maka y antes de salir les hablé a Mosquito y a Blair._

_-Quiero que la cuiden como si fuera de su propia familia ahora es su nueva ama- Mosquito y Blair me miraron sorprendidos y volteé a Blair sonriéndole._

_-Blair cuídala mucho ahora ella es tu pequeña hermana- Ella se alegró y empezó a brincar a todas partes y me abrazó poniendo mi cara en sus pechos, haciendo que me desangrara por la nariz, Mosquito al ver esto le dijo a Blair que me soltara, cuando me soltó se acercó a Maka y siguió festejando gritando que tenía una hermosa hermanita menor._

_-Mosquito por favor diles a los demás y cuídala- Él se inclinó y asintió._

_-No se preocupe la cuidare hasta daré mi vida por ella- Yo sonreí y asentí y me fui._

_Fin de Flash back_

Reaccione al ver que llegué a la casa de los tíos de Maka, ya estaba amaneciendo, vi como su tía se levantaba a hacer el desayuno y los demás se levantaban para desayunar ahí fue cuando vi el medallón lo traía puesto su prima, cuando terminaron de desayunar la chica se vistió y salió de su casa y se encontró con unas chicas en un parque, me acercaba cautelosamente para arrancarle el medallón pero era inútil siempre se me escapaba o pasaba que la llamaban o se movía, las seguí desde la mañana, ya me había hartado decidí conseguir directamente el medallón, me acerqué a ella, una chica me miró y se sonrojo, llamo a la chica que traía el medallón haciendo que también se sonrojaran y murmuraran algo.

-Disculpa ¿qué hacen unas hermosas señoritas en el parque?- ("Inner Soul: _Rayos como odio hablar así y además este tipo de mujeres no me agradan_") Fingí una sonrisa, ellas no se dieron cuenta y se sonrojaron aún más.

-Usted señorita creo que el la más hermosa- Me dirigí a la chica con el medallón, miré el medallón de reojo y volteé a ver a ella otra vez.

-Gracias me llamó Eruka y ¿usted joven caballeroso cómo se llama?-

-Soul Eater- No le quise dar mi apellido.

-Vaya que nombre tan varonil- Dijo Eruka según intentando hacerme un cumplido, vaya como detesto hacer estas cosas.

-Muchas gracias ¿Le quería preguntar dónde consiguió ese medallón?-

-Ahh esta cosa me lo dieron mis tíos fallecido fue su última voluntad antes de morir- Dijo disque triste y le dio un codazo a una de sus amigas haciendo que todas fingieran estar tristes _Inner Soul: Mentirosa._

-Vaya ya veo le quería preguntar a cuando me lo vendía pero veo que es algo importante para usted así que me voy- Cuando dije esto todas se alarmaron y me decían que no me fuera.

-No te preocupes si quieres te lo doy- Dijo intentando hacerme no irme.

-Enserio, ¿Pero no te lo dieron tus tíos?-

-Enserio- Se lo quitó y cuando ya me lo iba a dar en la manó ella lo alejó y la miré confundido.

-Pero a cambio quiero que salgas conmigo- Sus amigas la vieron sorprendidas igual que yo, yo la verdad no quería salir con una chica de ese tipo.

-Pppp…pero-Tartamudeaba nerviosos y vi como Eruka se lo iba a poner otra vez así que por favor Kami-sama dame paciencia.

-Esta bien- Ella brincó feliz, yo bufé fastidiado ella volteó a sus amigas y las despedía ya que no quería ningún estorbo en la "cita", se fueron todas enojada y ella volteó feliz.

Fuimos a varias partes incluyendo un centro comercial que ni se a que fuimos si ni siquiera compramos nada, luego nos regresamos al parque, ella me agarraba del brazo pero ni siquiera la miraba.

-Soul vamos a la disco- Propuso feliz.

-Eruka yo no quiero ir- La verdad ya estaba fastidiado.

-Ah ah ah recuerda que si no sales conmigo y haces lo que diga no lo vas a tener- Bufé molesto y miré el medallón, espero que esa cosa valga la pena.

-Esta bien- Dije resignado.

Cuando llegamos a la disco Eruka me quería llevar a bailar pero a verdad me rehusé no me gusta mucho bailar así que nos sentamos en una mesa y ella estaba recargada en mi y pidió muchas bebidas a pesar de que ella es menor de edad cuando vi que el reloj dio las 12 de la noche salí de la disco y Eruka me siguió hasta afuera ella me miraba molesta.

-Eruka ya son las 12 de la noche ya se acabó la cita por favor dame ese medallón- Ella lo alejaba de mí cuando lo intentaba agarrar.

-Esto no se acaba hasta que yo diga-

-Tú dijiste que todo el día ya son las 12 de la noche ya pasó el día así que dámelo- Ya me estaba empezando a enojar.

-Esta bien pero antes dame un beso-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Dame un beso-

-No lo haré-

-Yo te quiero conocer Soul en serio eres un chico muy curioso quiero que seas mi novio- Yo me sorprendí cuando dijo eso la verdad no esperaba eso.

-¿Me quieres conocer?- Ella asintió, cuando ella acepto, yo agarré el medallón a la fuerza y puse una cara enojado pero a la vez para que se asustara (_Agrias-chan: Como la que hace el Soul falso en la serie en el penúltimo capitulo._), ella se asustó y se alejó.

-La verdad ya me estabas fastidiando niña idiota nunca pensé conocer a una chica tan fastidiosa como tú, una niña que solo quiere llamar la atención utilizando a las personas jajaja me das pena- La miré enojado y ella se alejó más

-Así soy yo Eruka- Me fui dejándola ahí cuando estuve lo más lejos que pude, salté a un techo de la casa y me fui corriendo de regresó a la mansión.

Cuando llegué ya había dado de mañana todos los mayordomos se sorprendieron al ver que llegaba un día después, cuando ví a Mosquito me acerqué a él y le di el medallón.

-¡¿Esto es?- Pregunto sorprendido.

-Dáselo a Maka por mi- Me fui a mi cuarto y me recosté en la cama ya que la verdad no había dormido en un día.

**MAKA POV.**

Estaba en el comedor esperando a Mosquito y a Blair para que me sirvieran de desayunar, la verdad yo quería ayudar pero era inútil no me dejaban, me sorprendió que Mosquito llegara muy alegre y se puso alado de mí.

-¿Qué pasa Mosquito?- Él me miro feliz.

-Oh Maka-san le tengo una sorpresa-

-¿Una sorpresa?-

-Si es de parte de Soul-sama- Cuando dijo su nombre me enojé, en eso Mosquito saco una caja y me la dio cuando la abrió me sorprendí al ver lo que tenía adentro era mi medallón, me lo puse y abracé a Mosquito y e agradecí pero a verdad era a Soul a quien le tenía que agradecer, salí corriendo del comedor y fui corriendo de cuarto a cuarto buscando a Soul hasta que o encontré tirado en su cama, al oírme me miró fastidiado.

-¿Ahora que quieres?- Me preguntó levantándose de la cama y sentándose en ella, miré mi medallón y sonreí y lo abracé de felicidad.

-Muchas gracias, gracias- Él se sorprendió y lo abracé más fuerte hasta que me separé de él estaba sonrojado.

-Dime ¿Qué tiene de especial ese medallón?- Cuando dijo esto, lo abrí y deje que viera la foto que se encontraba adentro el miro curioso.

-Son mis padres y yo ellos murieron hace 9 años- Le dije antes que preguntara, le sonreí y Soul me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Ya no intentaras escaparte verdad?- Me preguntó y yo asentí.

-No te preocupes me quedaré aquí además todos son muy amables conmigo aquí-

-Bueno Maka te podrías retirar quiero dormir no eh dormido que digamos- dijo recostándose en la cama otra vez.

-Si que duermas bien Soul-

-Gracias- Respondió y se quedo dormido.

Cuando salí Blair y Mosquito estaba afuera esperándome y les sonreí tal vez vivir aquí no estará mal.

_Continuara…._

_Jajajaja que le pareció les gustó creo que esta vez me excedí ajajajajaja bueno pues yo ya me voi_

_Se cuidas_

_SAYONARA!^^_

_AGRIAS-CHAN FUERA!^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HOLA A TODOS!**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME LEVANTÓ E ANIMO Y ME DIO A INSPIRACIÓN PARA ESCRIBIR MÁS JAJAJA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL SIGUINETE CAP, WENO YA ME VOY .**_

_**AGRIAS-CHAN ABRÉ EL TELÓN AHORA!^^**_

**MAKA POV.**

Ya habían pasado 6 días desde que vivo aquí en la mansión, donde me trajo Soul para vivir con él junto con Blair, Mosquito y los demás, todos son muy amables conmigo y me hacen reír mucho, se muy bien que Soul es un vampiro y que tal vez habrá un día en que el quiera beber mi sangre, por eso estoy preparándome mentalmente. Me desperté y me levanté de mi cama vi el reloj y eran las 7 de la mañana, la verdad ya estoy acostumbrada a levantarme muy temprano, me puse una camisa blanca larga, una falda de tablones de color azul y unos zapatos de tacón con unas calcetas largas y salí de mi cuarto, quería investigar como era la mansión ya que es muy grande y ya me he perdido muchas veces que hasta Mosquito y Blair me buscan como locos ya que piensan que me voy a escapar como la ultima vez pero ya es dije que ya no lo haré ya que tengo mi medallón conmigo y a ellos.

Decidí esta vez salir de la mansión para ver como era de fuera, cuando mis ojos se abrieron como nunca al ver el tamaño de la mansión con razón me perdí, ¿quién no se perdería en una mansión que tiene el tamaño de un castillo?, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro para reaccionar y seguí caminando, logré ver un gran jardín lleno de flores, me alegré como niña chiquita y corrí a ver todas las flores eran hermosas, había bancas y una mesa y sillas de jardín, al seguir viendo las flores me tope con una pared de arbustos y flores, me alejé y vi una entrada, mejor decidí no entrar, y pensé hasta mi yo interior me dijo: "_Si te perdiste en la mansión, más te puedes perder en este laberinto_".

Suspiré resignada y me alejé de ahí seguí investigando, me quedaba con la boca abierta al ir viendo que la mansión es muy grade como por dentro y hasta por fuera, tienen un bosque además de este gran jardín, me cansé de tanto caminar y me senté en las sillas, pude oír un ruido en los arbusto, me paré de la silla y me acerqué a él para ver que era, en eso saltó hacia mi un gato de color morado, me caí de espaldas con él gato sobre mi, me quejé del dolor y vi al gato, era muy bonito, me vio y empezó a maullar y me lamió mi mejilla.

-No hagas eso me da cosquillas jajaja- Le dije al gato riéndome de las cosquillas que me provocaba.

-Nyaaa- Decía el gato feliz, lo cargue y me senté en la silla poniendo al gato en mi regazo, ronroneaba mientras lo acariciaba.

-Oh Maka-san se levantó muy temprano como de costumbre- Era Mosquito que me hablaba desde muy lejos acercándose hacía donde estaba.

-Si, es que ya no tenía sueño y decidí investigar la mansión y mira me encontré un gatito muy bonito- Le dije mientras le mostraba al gato y le sonreía Mosquito me sonrió pero al ver al gato puso una cara de molestia y cerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

-Blair ¿Cuánto planeas seguir en esa forma?- Dijo muy serio como si estuviera reprendiendo al gat… esperen dijo ¿Blair?

-¿Eh?- Lo único que pude articular en ese momento.

- Eres muy malo Mosquito yo quería que Maka-chan siguiera acariciándome- Hablo Blair en su forma de gato, yo me quedé más sorprendida al ver que un gato hablara pero era Blair, después de eso se transformó y estaba con su traje de maid y se volteó hacia mi y me empezó a abrazar muy fuerte.

-Ah Maka que linda eres!- Después de esto caímos de espaldas mientras yo seguía sentada en la silla, Mosquito se acercó asustado al ver como me movía al buscar oxígeno.

-Blair esta dejando a Maka-san sin oxígeno- Blair me miró y vio que estaba con la cara azul y no me estaba moviendo y comenzó a zarandearme de un lado a otro.

-¡¿Maka estás bien contéstame?- Me levanté de mi lugar buscando aire, Blair se paró y me ayudó a levantarme, Mosquito levantó la silla y me sentaron ellos seguían preguntando si estaba bien y que quería pero les hice una seña de que estaba bien y que no quería nada y decidí hablar ya que quería saber algo, ya llevaba viviendo días en la mansión pero no sabía nada de ellos y ellos de mi sí además si Soul es un vampiro ¿Ellos qué son?

-Ne Mosquito, Blair puedo hablar con ustedes- Ellos asintieron y los invité a que se sentaran conmigo para platicar ellos me miraron sorprendidos y yo miré confundida.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté ya que no sabía que pasaba.

-Es que ningún amo que conocemos a excepción de Soul-kun nos ha invitado a sentarnos- Contestó Blair poniendo una sonrisa.

-Pero yo no soy su ama-

-Claro que lo es Soul-sama nos dijo desde que llegó que después de él usted es nuestra ama y debemos tratarla como tal- Dijo Mosquito, yo me sorprendí ¿Soul dijo eso? Pero yo no quería que me trataran así quería que me trataran al igual que ellos se tratan.

-Si pero no se preocupen no me traten como su ama trátenme como una migan o a una de su familia- Ellos se alegraron y me sonrieron.

-Aunque nos diga eso la vamos a tratar como nuestra ama- Dijo Mosquito muy formal.

-Ya que para nosotros tratamos a alguien como a nuestro amo cuando sentimos que é o ella es una persona muy amable con nosotros- Dijo Blair sonriendo.

-Entonces ¿Soul es su amo porque los trata bien?- Pregunté ya que estaba confundida, los dos negaron con la cabeza yo me desesperé de que no se sentaban no los iba a dejar parados mientras hablábamos.

-Vamos por favor siéntense no hay problema- Ellos se sentaron y me miraron de una forma muy tierna.

-Como íbamos diciendo- Dijo Mosquito tosiendo para llamar la atención.

- Ah si entonces como dije antes ¿Soul es su amo porque los trata bien?- Negaron otra vez.

-Servimos a Soul-kun ya que él nos ayudó en él pasado y le queremos devolver el favor- Me confundí más.

-Como a ti te ayudó Maka-san a nosotros también- Contestó Mosquito.

-¿Cómo les ayudó?- Los dos suspiraron.

-Va a ser una larga historia nya- Dijo Blair sonriendo.

-¿Quién empieza?- Dijo Mosquito mirando a Blair.

- Tu Mosquito-kun ya que tu eres él primer sirviente de Soul-kun- Dijo Blair sonriendo.

-Muy bien- tosió para empezar a hablar.

**MOSQUITO POV.**

_Flash back de Mosquito (Hace 400 años)._

_En ese entonces yo tenía 38 años y vivía en Inglaterra junto con mi hija Jacqueline tenía 14 años y mi esposa murió después de dar a luz a Jacqueline, siempre me esforzaba para darle lo que necesitara a Jacqueline, éramos felices hasta que llegaron a mi casa unos de la mafia._

_-Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí tenemos a un viejo y a una niña- Dijo un señor con una pipa._

_-¿Qué quieren?- Pregunté mientras escondía a Jacqueline detrás de mi espalda._

_-Pues solo queremos que nos pagues-_

_-¡Pero yo no les debo nada!- Grité en eso el señor de la pipa me golpeó en la cara tumbándome piso._

_-¡Papá!- Gritó Jacqueline mientras se acercaba a ayudarme._

_-Si no nos das 750 grandes para la semana bueno digamos que te va a ir mal- Ellos se fueron de la casa riéndose mientras yo les miraba con odio y Jacqueline miraba con miedo. (Agrias-chan: En él pasado 750 era mucho dinero)_

_Al día siguiente me esforcé para conseguir él dinero que me pidieron ya que no quería que nada malo le pasara a mi querida Jacqueline, estuve trabajando sin parar por 3 días y un día que llegué a la casa me di cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, cuando entré estaban los mismos de la mafia que vinieron hace 3 días estaban agarrando a Jacqueline del brazo y ella gritaba pidiendo ayuda._

_-¡Jacqueline!- Grité pero en eso apareció un hombre detrás de mi y me golpeó en la cabeza provocando que cayera al piso y adelanté de mi apareció, el hombre con la pipa en la boca y me piso la cabeza._

_-Bueno viejo necesito él dinero- Contestó mientras me oprimía más la cabeza._

_-Pero dijiste que lo querías para terminando la semana- Le dije mientras intentaba levantar la mirada y quitar su pie de mi cabeza._

_-¿Oh dije eso? jajaja mis disculpas parece que me equivoque de persona y bien ¿lo tienes o no?- Dijo poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-No lo tengo- Contesté_

_-Mmmm que mal bueno pues que tal si me lo pagas ¿dándome a tu hija?- Abrí los ojos como platos y miré asustado al viejo._

_-¡Maldito no te atrevas a hacerlo!- Grité con ira pero para mi desgracia me pateó la cara y rodé por el piso._

_-No te estaba preguntando, llévensela-Ordenó al señor que agarraba a Jacqueline y se la llevaba y ella me miraba asustada y me gritaba._

_-¡Papá!¡Papá!- _

_-¡Jacqueline!- Él viejo me piso de nuevo la cabeza._

_- Inútil- escupió en el piso y salió de la casa, me levanté del piso y salí corriendo, metieron a Jacqueline en un carruaje y se fueron a toda velocidad, corrí detrás del carruaje, desapareció el carruaje pero no me importo yo seguí corriendo hasta que no pude más y llegué a la ciudad, empezó a llover pero no importó la busqué y la busqué hasta que terminé en un callejón débil y golpeado en eso pude ver como un joven 12 años cabellos blancos y ojos carmesí se paró frente a mi y me desmayé._

_-O..she…. oe… oye ¿estás bien?- Me desperté y estaba en una cama y el joven estaba sentado en una silla alado de mi._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- él joven suspiró aliviado y me miró con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes de tiburón._

_-Veo que estas bien, estas en mi casa, me llamó Soul Eater Evans ¿y tu?- Dijo mientras quitaba un pañuelo que estaba en mi frente y lo remplazaba por un pañuelo mojado._

_-Mosquito- _

_-Que raro nombre pero esta bien, pero debes tener más cuidado si te hubiera encontrado más tarde la fiebre y tus heridas hubieran provocado tu muerte, que suerte tienes- Dijo parándose de su lugar y agarrando una taza con un poco de te y me lo dio a beber._

_-Gracias y ¿tus padres?- Le dije mientras sonreía, el dejo la taza en la mesa de alado y puso una cara de seriedad y tristeza._

_-No tengo murieron cuando era niño- Se sentó de nuevo en la silla que estaba alado de la silla._

_-Oh perdón no debí preguntar- Me disculpe al ver la cara del chico._

_-No descuida y ¿tú que hacías así tirado en la calle?- Me entristecí al recordar a Jacqueline._

_-Secuestraron a mi hija y la estaba buscando- Soul se sorprendió y puso una cara de decisión._

_-Te ayudaré a buscarla- Lo miré sorprendido, yo no lo conocía y él no me conocía a mi pero me quería ayudar y sentía como si lo conociera de por vida._

_-Gracias pero que puede hacer un niño de tu edad- Me miró confundido._

_-Bueno Mosquito yo me retiro voy a cenar la verdad tengo hambre- Asentí y salió de la habitación, intenté levantarme de la cama y vi que estaba todo vendado, salí de la habitación y vi que era una cabaña cuando entré a la cocina pude ver bien como Soul mordía a un pequeño conejo del cuello y succionaba su sangre, me quede helado y Soul me miró sorprendido y soltó al conejo._

_-Soul-san usted es un…-_

_-Vampiro- Susurró antes de que yo dijera la palabra y se acrecó a mi._

_-Quiero ayudarte a buscar a tu hija, no me gusta que otra gente trate a otra gente mal odio a ese tipo de gente- Me miró decidido y yo asentí acepte su ayuda._

_-Soul-san tu apenas tienes 12 años ¿verdad?- Pregunté antes de irnos el sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus colmillos y dientes de tiburón._

_-Te equivocas tengo 200 años- Él salió de la casa y yo me quedé parado al oír su edad._

_-¿Hey que esperas? Vamos a buscar a tu hija- Reaccione al oír como me llamaba y salí con él, buscamos a Jacqueline por días pero no la encontrábamos, en esos días fui conociendo a Soul más y la verdad para tener la apariencia de un niño es muy inteligente bueno si eso cuenta que tiene 12 años._

_-Soul-san cuando encontremos a Jacqueline te devolveré el favor y espero serte útil y a verdad siempre te agradeceré eternamente- Deje de caminar ya que salimos de nuevo a buscar a Jacqueline ese día, Soul también paró de caminar y me miró curioso._

_-Descuida Mosquito no buscó nada a cambio yo ayudo porque quiero- Sonrió y escuchamos ruidos raros o más bien gritos de una chica de un edificio, nos escondimos y salió el señor con la pipa yo me quede helado y Soul me vio._

_-¿Es él?- Me preguntó, yo asentí y él miró con odio al señor, luego entró otra vez al edificio, caminamos con cautela y desapareció de donde estaba y reapareció detrás de un guardia que estaba cuidando la puerta y lo golpeó en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, el hizo una seña de que podíamos entrar y entramos, buscábamos de cuarto a cuarto en el edificio, pero un guardia nos vio y le avisó a todos en eso aparecieron más guardias, Soul apretó más su puño, todos los guardias se aventaron para atacar, en eso Soul, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encargó de ello y se encontraban inconscientes en el piso._

_-Vamos- Me dijo y seguimos hasta que llegamos a un cuarto donde estaba el señor de la pipa con otras chicas y Jacqueline se encontraba tirada en el piso y un charco de sangre._

_-¡Jacqueline!- Corrí hacia ella y el de la pipa me atacó en eso Soul apareció frente a mi y me defendió, Soul atravesó el pecho del señor con su mano y el cayó el piso, yo agarré a Jacqueline y la cargue pero era tarde estaba agonizando._

_-¡Jacqueline!- Ella me miró y sonrió._

_-P…papá viniste- Empecé a llorar ya que ella estaba muriendo._

_-Claro como crees que te voy a dejar sola- Ella sonrió y después murió._

_-¡Jacqueline!- La abracé más fuerte y lloré sobre ella Soul me miraba triste y ayudaba a salir de una jaula a las de más chicas, las chicas salieron corriendo del lugar agradeciéndonos, cuando ya no había nadie en el cuarto, vi como el de la pipa sacaba un cuchillo y se lo iba a encajar a Soul por la espalda, solté a Jacqueline y salí corriendo hacia Soul._

_-¡Cuidado!- Empuje a Soul y el cuchillo se encajó en mi corazón, Soul miraba sorprendido la escena, caí al suelo desangrándome, Soul se lleno de furia y le arranco la cabeza al de la pipa, Soul, me agarró y me miró con tristeza._

_-Mosquito- Pronunció mi nombre al ver que no había forma de curarme esta vez así que después puso una cara seria._

_-¿Mosquito quieres vivir?- Soul me preguntó serio, miré a Jacqueline, sabía que la miraría pronto, pero después vi a Soul estaba serio pero podía ver en sus ojos tristeza y además dije que le serviría de alguna forma en el futuro regresándole el favor._

_-S…si- Escupí sangre cuando hable y empecé a toser._

_-¿Quieres que Jacqueline vuelva a vivir?- Vi a Jacqueline lo pensé mucho pero se que ella seria mucho más feliz en el más allá que en este mundo sonreí y negué con la cabeza, Soul a ver mi respuesta se cortó la mano y me dio a beber su sangre._

_-Lo siento Mosquito- Pude oír muy bien lo que susurró Soul no comprendí porque me decía eso pero después sentí un dolor insoportable en el corazón y en mi cuerpo._

_-¡AHHHH!- Empecé a gritar como loco y a moverme de manera brusca Soul me agarró evitando que me lastimara, el tenía en sus ojos un deje de dolor, cuando deje de sentir dolor abrí los ojos sentía que mi garganta estaba en llamas en eso Soul, otra vez me dio de beber la sangre que escurría de su mano, la sangre sabía deliciosa y hacía que mi garganta se calmara, Soul se levantó y ayudó a levantarme._

_-Bienvenido al mundo de los vampiros Mosquito- Dijo Soul sonriendo melancólico, yo agarré a Jacqueline y nos fuimos. Al día siguiente enterramos a Jacqueline miraba triste la tumba y Soul estaba junto a mi y me miraba triste._

_-Perdón por no haberte sido de ayuda Mosquito- Dijo mirando a la tumba, yo sonreí y le acaricié la cabeza como a un niño pequeño me miró serio._

_-Me fuiste de mucha ayuda Soul gracias y como te dije que te iba a devolver el favor….- Soul me miró de frente y yo igual, me incliné haciendo una reverencia._

_-Ahora soy su fiel sirviente Soul-sama- Me sonrió._

_-Vamos a casa Mosquito- Cuando nos fuimos de Inglaterra legamos a una ciudad llamada Death city de ahí nos dirigimos a una colina lejana ahí estaba una vieja mansión, pero no había nadie era de suponerse que Soul-sama vivía aquí solo pero ahora no estaría solo ya que yo le serviré._

_Fin de flash back._

**MAKA POV.**

Miraba triste a Mosquito todo lo que tuvo que pasar y entiendo que ahora le sirva a Soul, Blair nos miraba y gritó de repente como loca.

-¡Ahora es turno de Blair de contar su historia ya que yo fui la segunda en llegar después de Mosquito!- Mosquito y yo miramos a Blair y nos salió una gotita en la cabeza ya que nos asusto y esa fue una rara forma de llamar nuestra atención, Blair sonrió y empezó a contar.

**BLAIR POV.**

_Flash back de Blair (Hace 392 años)._

_Un pueblo entero me estaba persiguiendo, yo corría lo más rápido que podía para que no me atraparan o si no me quemarían en la hoguera por ser una bruja pero no solo era eso aparte soy inmortal, les daba miedo eso que una bruja fuera inmortal._

_-¡Atrapen a esa bruja!- Gritaban todos hasta que llegamos a un callejón sin salida._

_-¡No me hagan daño!- Grité pero era inútil._

_-¡Quémenla en la hoguera! ¡Ella tentó a mi esposo eh hizo que me dejara! ¡Es el mismo demonio en persona!- Me gritaban y me echaban la culpa de cualquier cosa si era una chica que a cada rato busca hombres para pasar el rato pero lo hago en un cabaret, no soy una prostituta, pero aunque dijera algo era inútil. Empezaron a echarme piedras, cuando uno me golpeo en la frente sabía que no tenía otra opción si quería vivir._

_-Pum, pum, pumpkin, pumpkin ¡Smashing pumpkin! - Salió una calabaza gigante de mi mano aplastando a los aldeanos, en eso aproveche para transformarme en gato y escapar, corrí hasta más no poder y quedé tirada en la calle, sabía muy bien que algún día me atraparían pero no quería morir, vi como un niño de 12 años de cabellos blancos y ojos carmesí y alado de él estaba un señor de cabello color negro y con traje acompañándolo, él niño se agacho hasta donde estaba y empezó a acariciarme._

_-Pobre esta toda golpeada- Me cargo entre sus brazos y me miraba con sus ojos carmesí, el señor se acercó más al niño y me vio._

_-Si tiene razón Soul-sama está lastimada- Respondió el señor acariciándome._

_-Llevémosla a casa Mosquito- Cuando dijo eso el niño nos fuimos de ahí, nos subimos a un carruaje y llegamos a una colina ahí estaba una gran mansión, cuando entramos todo hizo eco y vi al instante que no había nadie, el me llevó al baño y empezó a bañarme._

_-Vaya mira Mosquito a pesar de que sea un gato no le da miedo el agua como a otros gatos- Decía mientras seguía bañándome y el señor me miraba más extrañado._

_-Para ser un gato eso si que es extraño- Cuando terminaron de bañarme, me secaron y me pusieron arriba del sillón, alado se sentó el niño llamado Soul, me acarició por mucho tiempo y la verdad estaba muy feliz ronroneaba de alegría, y lo le devolvía la caricia acariciándolo con mi cabeza Soul sonrió Mosquito se acercó a Soul._

_-Y ¿qué cree que sea Soul-sama macho o hembra?- _

_-Es hembra ya que es muy cariñosa yo pienso que las gatas son más cariñosas que los gatos además tu viste mientras la bañábamos que no tenia… esas cosas- Dijo poniendo una cara chistosa._

_Pasaron días, y semanas y la verdad seguí en mi forma de gato, Soul-kun siempre salía y me quedaba sola con Mosquito-kun los dos eran muy amables conmigo pero algún día les debía decir la verdad como ellos me la han dicho Soul me trata como si fuera una persona y me habla me contó como él y Mosquito son vampiros y sobre su pasado. Soul-kun llegó hasta la noche cuando oí la puerta abrirse fui corriendo hacía ella._

_-¡Ya llegué! – Gritó para que escucháramos Mosquito y yo que ya llegó, yo salté hacia él._

_-¡NYA!- Soul me sostuvo y le seguí lamiendo la mejilla._

_-Hola Blair- Dijo sonriendo en eso llegó Mosquito._

_-Bienvenido Soul-sama- Me bajó y saludó a Mosquito, fuimos a cenar, Soul comió su comida un omelet y un vaso de sangre y yo en el suelo tenía mi platito de leche y un pescado y Mosquito cenó lo mismo que Soul, cuando terminamos de cenar fuimos a la sala y de repente Soul empezó a sacar algo de su bolsillo, de ahí saco un cascabel amarrado con un listón de color morado y me lo amarró en el cuello, empecé a moverme de un lado a otro provocado que sonara el cascabel y era muy hermoso el sonido del cascabel._

_-Parece que le gusto- Dijo Mosquito acariciándome._

_-¡NYA!- Sonreí, luego decidimos salir a la ciudad a pasear la verdad tenía miedo de que los aldeanos me vieran pero la verdad no me reconocerían en mi forma de gato, cuando seguimos caminando llegamos a un parque ahí Soul me soltó y se sentaron en una banca, de repente se oyeron sonidos raros de los arbustos, Soul y Mosquito se pusieron alertas y se pararon de las bancas, eran una tipos que salieron y salían colmillos de sus labios eran vampiro, yo me espanté ya que eran más que Mosquito y Soul._

_-Vaya vaya mira que tenemos aquí es el pequeño Evans y su perro- Soul se enojo, Mosquito iba a atacar pero Soul no lo dejo._

_-¿Qué quieren mala sangre?- Preguntó Soul haciendo que los vampiros se enojaran._

_-¿Qué más? Queremos tu sangre para volvernos más poderosos- Se pusieron en guardia los tipos y Mosquito también._

_-Ahhh si a ver si les es posible!- En eso Soul y el vampiro líder empezaron a pelear y Mosquito pelaba con los otros, yo me aleje pero vi como varios a la vez golpearon a Soul y a Mosquito ellos cayeron al piso, yo corrí hacía ellos y rasguñe la cara del vampiro líder y le bufé._

_-¡Maldito gato!- Gritó el vampiro quejándose del rasguño._

_-¡No te metas con mi familia y no te atrevas a hacerle daño a mi amo! ¡NYA!- Le grité a más no poder, Soul y Mosquito me miraban sorprendidos al igual que la mala sangre como los llamo Soul._

_-¡Mátenla!- Ordenó el vampiro líder, todos se aventaron para atacarme, yo salté hacia el cielo siguiendo en mi forma de gato._

_- Pum, pum, pumpkin, pumpkin ¡Smashing pumpkin!- __La calabaza aplastó a unos vampiros, cuando los ataque aproveche para volver a mi forma humana, caí de pies al piso en mi forma humana y miraba con odio a los tipos, el único que quedaba era el vampiro líder, el me atacaba y yo lo esquivaba en eso me atacó y se me cayó el cascabel, yo me enojé y lo ataqué._

_- Pum, pum, pumpkin, pumpkin ¡Halloween canon! - Salió una calabaza de mi mano abriendo lanzándole un rayo al vampiro que salió disparado lejos del parque, yo respiraba con dificultad, volteé a ver a Soul y a Mosquito, ellos me miraban serios, yo m entristecí, en eso me acordé del cascabel y lo empecé a buscar, pero no lo encontraba, caí al piso de rodillas y empecé a llorar ya que ese cascabel era muy importante para mi, Soul se acercó a mi y se agacho a mi altura, yo lo miré, él me extendió la mano y cuando la abrió ahí estaba el cascabel, yo lo miré sorprendida, Mosquito se acercaba sonriendo y Soul sonrió dejándome ver sus dientes de tiburón._

_-Muchas gracias por salvarnos Blair- Dijo Soul dándome el cascabel y parándose._

_-¿No están enojados? ¿nya?- Ellos negaron con la cabeza._

_-¿Quieres vivir con nosotros?- Preguntó Soul dándome la mano para levantarme._

_-Pero yo les mentí- Puse una cara triste y Mosquito se puso alado de mi._

_-Blair-san no se preocupe- Me agarró del hombro sonriendo._

_-Además dijiste que somos tu familia así que no podemos dejar a nadie de la familia solo ¿verdad?- Soul sonrió mostrando otra vez sus dientes yo me alegré y salí corriendo hacía Soul y lo abracé cerca de mis pechos._

_-Waaaa! Soul-kun eres muy lindo- Lo abrazaba mientras que a Soul le salí sangre la nariz, Mosquito corrió hacía nosotros y nos separo._

_-¿Soul-sama esta bien?- Soul no dijo nada solo se desangraba por la nariz yo ya sabía porque y empecé a reírme Mosquito me miró extrañado y le dije._

_-Son las hormonas nya! Jajajajaja- Desde ese día le sirvo a Soul-kun ya que como no podía ya ser la mascota preferí ser su maid._

_Fin de flash back._

**MAKA POV.**

-Ya veo- Dije riéndome ay que el final me provocó risa.

-Pero Soul-kun se rehusó cuando dijo que íbamos a ser sus sirvientes ya que no quería pero la verdad los dos insistimos y aquí estamos- Dijo Blair sonriendo.

-¿Entonces todos los sirvientes y maids son personas que quieren devolverle un favor a Soul?- Pregunté ya que faltaban los otros sirvientes, los dos asintieron.

-Los demás sirvientes son vampiros como yo que fueron ayudados por Soul-sama, las únicas que no son vampiros son tú Maka-san y Blair-san- Dijo Mosquito levantándose de su lugar al igual que Blair.

-¿A dónde van?- Pregunté ya que se estaba yendo.

-Vamos a hacer el desayuno es que ya es la hora- Dijo Blair, yo me paré de mi lugar para acompañarlos, ellos fueron a la cocina con los demás sirvientes, yo fui a la sala a pensar, la verdad también yo le debía a Soul un favor ay que él me dio una vida mejor y recuperó mi medallón, en eso oí como alguien entraba a la sala, era Soul que estaba despeinado, me vio y se sentó enfrente de mi.

-Buenos días- Me dijo rascándose la cabeza y bostezando.

-Buenos días Soul- Le conteste la verdad quería preguntarle varias cosas pero tenía una que quería saber desde que o conocí.

-Soul ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo mirándome.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Pregunté poniéndome roja ya que para muchas personas les enoja que pregunten su edad.

-¿Cuántos piensas que tengo?- Soul me respondió con otra pregunta y sonrió al oír la pregunta, recargó su cara en una de sus manos.

-Bueno la verdad pareces de 17 años pero la verdad no se- Soul se río por el comentario, yo infle las mejillas molesta y el dejo de reírse.

-Pues la verdad tengo 600 años es mucho ¿verdad?, los vampiros envejecemos mucho más lento que los humanos - Me sorprendí al oír su edad pero tenía razón es un vampiro.

-Y tu Maka ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Yo tengo 14 años pero voy a cumplir 15 en 2 meses- Le dije el me veía curioso la verdad me daba nervios como me miraba, desde que vivo siempre se me queda viendo, el silbo llamando mi atención.

-Vaya eres muy joven ¿entonces eres virgen?- Yo me sonroje al oír su pregunta, el rió al ver mi cara pero debía responderle.

-Si lo soy- Soul se paró de su lugar y se paró frente a mi, agarró mi mano y la besó, yo me sonroje más hasta quedar roja, él se río otra vez.

-Las vírgenes para los vampiros son como joyas y obras de arte para los humanos- Cuando dijo eso se sentó alado de mi y como otras veces se quedó mirándome, nos quedamos así hasta que decidí romper él silencio y me puse seria.

-Soul Mosquito y Blair me contaron como los conociste a ellos y como los demás son tus sirvientes a igual que ellos- Soul me miró serio.

-¿A qué vine eso?- Preguntó serio.

-Es que tu también me ayudaste y me salvaste y no es justo que yo no haga nada, también quiero ser tu maid- Le dije decidida, Soul me miró sorprendido, pero el sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Blair y Mosquito me dijeron que te ibas a negar pero yo…-

-Tú eres diferente Maka- Me dijo interrumpiéndome.

-Pero no es justo te quiero devolver el favor- Me puse triste ya que pensé que no era de ayuda.

-Si me lo quieres devolver quédate para siempre en la mansión- Me dijo sonriendo.

-Pero si ya estoy viviendo en la mansión- Le contesté, él movió la cabeza en forma de negación y suspirando como si estuviera diciendo que no entiendo algo.

-Solo quédate a mi lado Maka- Me sorprendió su comentario en eso entró uno de los sirvientes para avisarnos que ya estaba el desayuno, los dos fuimos a desayunar, ahí estaban Blair y Mosquito, cuando terminamos de desayunar fuimos a la sala ahí me a pasé hablando con Blair, Mosquito y Soul, les hablé sobre lo que me gustaba y lo que me disgustaba.

-Entonces te gusta leer- Dijo Blair asombrada.

-Si es que mi papá siempre me leía libros cuando era pequeña- Le contesté en eso Soul se paró.

-Maka ven te quiero enseñar algo- Yo lo seguí Blair y Mosquito se quedaron en la sala, subimos 1 piso hasta llegar a una gran puerta Soul la abrió y dejo ver muchos libros, era una librería para él solo, pensaba que estaba en el cielo, entré como niña pequeña corriendo y vi los estantes había muchos libros que me gustaban.

-Te la quise enseñar ya que dijiste que te gustaban los libros además yo ya los leí todos- Yo lo miré con los ojos abiertos.

-¡¿Los leíste todos?- El asintió y suspiro cansado.

-En todos estos años tuve maestro y me obligaban a leer- Vaya no me esperaba eso, oímos una campana se oyó eso significaba que llegó alguien, Soul y yo bajamos, y era un joven, la verdad cuando me miró me sorprendí ya que tenía el cabello de color negro y tres rayas blancas en su cabeza, Blair lo saludaba abrazándolo y el chico como Soul pidió ayuda

-Hola Soul- Dijo el chico de ojos color ámbar muy feliz.

-Hola Kid- Saludó Soul también feliz.

_Continuara….._

_**Kyaaaa!**_

_**Que les pareció el cap un poco largo pero me inspire ehhh a y respondiendo creo que si va a ser largo jajajaja bueno ya me voi**_

_**Se cuidan bye**_

_**SAYONARA!^^**_

_**AGRIAS-CHAN FUERA!^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola!^^ jajajaaja estoy muy feliz jajaja muchas gracias por sus reviews y para ser honesta hasta yo me quedo picada en mi fic XD jajaja AHH y se me olvido decirles que en mi profile esta como era Mosquito de joven XD muchas gracias y weno aquí a seguirle.**_

_**SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE A MALDITA SEA! (.)**_

_**SAYONARA!^^**_

_**AGRIAS-CHAN ABRE EL TELÓN AHORA!^^**_

**MAKA POV.**

Me quede mirando al chico que llegó, él y Soul se saludaron muy alegres, pude ver como el chico de tres rayas tenía unos colmillos largos cuando se río con Soul, era de suponerse que era un vampiro, yo me puse alado de Mosquito y Blair.

-¿Cómo te ha ido Soul hace mucho sin verte?-

-Ya sabes a un chico cool como yo siempre le va bien- Luego el chico me miró a mi se me acercó y se presentó.

-Hola soy Death the Kid mucho gusto- Me dio su mano en forma de saludo y yo la agarre.

-Maka Albarn mucho gusto- Kid después de saludarme me olisqueo, me puse nerviosa y me miró serio.

-Eres una humana- No me preguntó afirmo mirando a Soul.

-Si la ayudé y ahora se esta quedando a vivir aquí- Soul le sonrió respondiéndole, Kid le devolvió la sonrisa, y luego me sonrió a mi, después se oyeron gritos fuera de la mansión, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Dos chicas rubias empujando a una chica pelirosa, ellas dejaron de gritar la ver a Kid con una cara de molestia y soltaron a la chica pelirosa, ellas miraron a Soul y le sonrieron.

-Hola Soul- Dijo la chica pelirosa haciendo una reverencia.

-Hola Soul ¿Cómo estas?- Saludo una de las rubias la más alta con cabello largo.

-¡Ya llegamos Soul!- Gritó la rubia con cabello corto.

-Hola chicas- Saludo suspirando, luego las chicas rubias me miraron y fueron corriendo hacia mi y después de verme me abrazaron.

-Kyaaa! Blair-chan tenias razón es muy linda!- Gritó la rubia de cabello corto.

-Siiii! Parece muñeca de porcelana- Luego Blair asintió y se río al vernos pero poco después de vernos se unió a las chicas abrazándome ella al igual que ellas, los demás solo se nos quedaban viendo y yo me estaba asfixiando, luego Soul sonrió y nos miro con arrogancia.

-Si es linda para ser plana jajajaja- Dijo Soul riéndose, las chicas dejaron de abrazarme al ver como me enojaba y aparecía un aura extraña alrededor de mi, de la nada sacaba un libro de la mano, me acerque Soul y él dejo de reír al verme.

-Eres una Idiota! Soul! ¡Maka-chop!- Lo golpeé en la cabeza haciendo que cayera al piso, le salía humo de la cabeza, todos me miraban con miedo, cuando reaccione me di cuenta que había golpeado a Soul, yo me puse nerviosa ya que nunca lo había golpeado, me puse a balbucear como loca, luego Blair empezó a reírse junto con Liz y Patty, yo me agache hasta la altura de Soul y le hable.

-Soul lo siento mucho ¿estás bien?- Luego Soul se fue incorporo y se sentó en el piso.

-Me acabas de pegar con una enciclopedia en la cabeza y me dejaste un hueco en ella ¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien!- Dijo gritándome y sobándose la cabeza, lo ayude a levantarse y luego bofó molesto.

-Mejor vamos a hablar a la sala- Dijo Soul caminando hacia ella y todos lo seguimos, Soul se sentó junto conmigo, Liz y Patty en otro sillón y Kid y Chrona en otro, en eso Kid reacciono y habló.

-Ah no te he presentado a mis hermanas ellas son Liz y Patty- Las dos me saludaron y yo les devolví el saludo.

- Y ella es mi prometida Chrona- La saludé también pude ver bien como llevaba un anillo en uno de sus dedos.

-Mi nombre es Maka Albarn mucho gusto y muchas felicidades por su compromiso-

-Gracias Maka- Dijo Chrona sonrojándose.

-¿Bueno Kid a qué viniste a visitarnos has de tener alguna razón de venir a visitarme?- Dijo Soul recargando su cara en una de sus manos.

-Vamos Soul no tienes que ser tan serio ¿Qué tiene de malo que te visitemos?- Dijo Kid sonriendo.

-Que frío eres Soul- Dijo Patty haciendo un puchero y Liz la intento calmar.

-Bueno la verdad vine a invitarte a mi fiesta de compromiso- Le entregó una invitación a Soul, Soul la miró curioso.

-Va a ser dentro de 2 semanas- Dijo Kid muy feliz, en eso Soul puso una cara de fastidio.

-¡¿Porqué me la entregas desde mucho antes de que sea la fiesta?- Gritó Soul, yo no comprendía porque.

-Es que si no te la entrego desde antes la invitación vas a llegar tarde a la fiesta al igual que Black Star y Tsubaki- Dijo Kid poniendo una cara de enojo.

-Kid sabes que no me gusta este tipo de fiestas- Dijo Soul muy serio y puso la invitación a lado de mí y yo la agarré para mirarla.

-Vamos Soul es una fiesta muy importante para mi y para Chrona y nos gustaría verte ahí además ¿Qué persona no iría a una fiesta de su mejor amigo?- Dijo Kid poniendo ojitos de perrito y Soul solo lo miraba con fastidio.

-Esa persona soy yo- Kid quitó la cara de perrito y se puso serio y triste, Soul lo miró y suspiro resignado.

-Esta bien iré- Los chicos se alegraron al ver que Soul aceptó la invitación y Kid me miró y me sonrió.

-Tú también puedes ir Maka- Soul se sorprendió y me miró.

-¿Enserio? Muchas gracias- Me alegre mucho de que me invitaran ya que hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta, Kid y las demás se levantaron de la silla y los acompañamos a la salida.

-Bueno Soul, te espero puntual en la fiesta llega puntualmente a las 8 pm ¡ENTENDISTE!-Kid puso una cara de miedo cuando dijo la ultima palabra, que a mi me dio miedo a excepción de Soul.

-Si no te preocupes iré-

-Adiós Chrona, Liz y Patty fue un gusto conocerlas- Les sonreí, Chrona se sonrojo y también me sonrió, Liz y Patty me sonrieron, cuando se alejaron vi a Soul y le hablé.

-¿Oye Soul de dónde conoces a Kid-kun, Chrona, Liz y Patty?-

-Kid es un amigo de la infancia al igual que Liz y Patty y Chrona la conozco de algunos años- Dijo viendo como se alejaban los chicos, luego volteé a ver a Soul y le sonreí, pero luego oí un ruido a lo lejos y una bola de tierra vino corriendo hacia nosotros, eran Liz y Patty.

-Se me olvido preguntar ¿Maka tienes algún vestido para venir a la fiesta?- Dijo Liz acercándose a mi, yo moví mi cabeza en forma de negación, en eso llegó Blair.

-¡Nya! Para ser honesta casi no tiene ropa y la única que tiene es ese conjunto que usa y otro que se esta lavando- Se acerco a Liz y a Patty y las tres pusieron una risa macabra y me agarraron de los brazos arrastrándome hacia donde estaban Kid y Chrona.

-¡¿Qué a dónde me llevan? ¡Esperen!- Grité desesperada y vi como Soul miraba preocupado, se metió a la mansión y salió poniéndose una chaqueta negra y vino corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Mosquito cuida la mansión por favor!- Le gritó de donde estábamos, Mosquito asintió y se metió a la mansión, Kid y Chrona nos estaban esperando dentro del carro, Liz, Patty y Blair me metieron dentro del carro, luego se subieron ellas y al último Soul.

-Al centro comercial por favor- Le dijo Liz al chofer, él asintió y avanzó el carro yo suspiré cansada.

_2 Horas después._

Estábamos en el centro comercial desde hace 2 horas y la verdad ya me estaba fastidiando, Blair y Liz me jalaban a todas las tiendas del lugar obligándome a probarme toda la ropa que me daban, y cuando la compraban, Kid y Soul eran los que pagaban cargaban las bolsas, después de una rato entramos a una boutique ya que íbamos a comprar y me dieron a probar un vestido de color negro (_Agrias-chan: Para ver el vestido vean mi profile._).

-Vamos Maka pruébatelo nya- Dijo Blair empujándome al probador.

-Si aparte este vestido es para la fiesta del compromiso de Kid- Liz decía mientras me empujaba al probador junto a Patty que se estaba riendo.

-Esta bien- Suspire cansada.

**SOUL POV.**

Liz, Patty y Blair obligaron a Maka probarse un vestido, Kid y yo nos sentamos en unos de los asientos de la boutique esperando a que Maka saliera pero no salía ya había tardado mucho, ya me estaba preocupando en eso Kid se rio y me hablo.

-Vaya se nota que cuidas mucho a Maka- Dijo mientras me sonreía.

-¿Qué tienes eso de malo? Además se ve tan débil e inocente que cualquiera se podría aprovechar de ella, un chico cool como yo no debería dejar sola a una chica indefensa como Maka- Dije mirando hacia otra parte ocultando mi sonrojo, él se rio y yo lo mire con enojo, en eso, la puerta del probador se abrió y Maka salió, no podía creer que esa era Maka, se veía tan hermosa en ese vestido negro con los guantes, Maka se me quedó viendo y yo volteé a otra parte.

-¡Maka te ves tan linda!- Blair corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, en eso Liz fue corriendo hacia la dueña de la boutique diciendo que compraban el vestido, Maka se fue a cambiar otra vez y salimos de la boutique cuando decidimos descansar, nos sentamos en una bancas Kid, Chrona, Maka y yo ya que Liz les estaba comprando unos helados a Patty y a Blair, pude ver bien como Kid y Chrona se agarraban de la mano, se veían tan felices, quisiera tener a alguien a mi lado al igual que Kid, yo me recargue a la banca molesto.

-Que envidia- Susurre pero parece que Maka me oyó y me miro preocupada.

-¿Sucede algo Soul?- Me pregunto viéndome preocupada, le sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada no te preocupes- Maka me sonrió, tal vez este mal y si tenga a alguien a mi lado y esa persona es Maka, de repente oímos gritos del segundo piso, todos volteamos a ver y para mi sorpresa era otro de mis mejores amigos pero este es muy escandaloso y a veces puede ser molesto, estaba arriba del barandal del segundo piso.

-¡JAJAJAJA YO SOY EL GRAN DIOS BLACK STAR!- Yo y Kid suspiramos cansados, Maka nos miraba con confusión.

-Black Star baja de ahí te vas hacer daño- Gritó una chica pelinegra la logré distinguir era Tsubaki que como siempre le rogaba a Black Star no hacer estupideces cuando se puede lastimar.

-¡No te preocupes no me va a pas…-En eso Black Star se resbalo del barandal y cayó a la fuente que estaba detrás de nosotros en el primer piso, Black Star salió de la fuente todo mojado y sonriendo.

-¡JAJAJA YA VEZ NO ME PASÓ NADA!- Le gritó a Tsubaki desde el primer piso.

-Idiota- Dijimos Kid y yo al mismo tiempo, Black Star nos alcanzó a escuchar y sonrió al vernos y vino corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Kid, Soul! ¡¿Cómo están mis más leales súbditos?- Gritó como siempre.

-Idiota- Dijimos otra vez Kid y yo al unisonó a Black Star, en eso bajó Tsubaki al ver como estaba Black Star, pero al vernos sonrió y no saludo.

-Kid-kun, Soul-kun, Chrona-chan ¿Cómo están?- Dijo Tsubaki muy feliz.

-Hola Tsubaki estamos bien gracias- Dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo, Black Star vio a Maka y a miró curioso, Maka lo miró de la misma manera, luego se le acercó a Maka y la miró luego volteó a vernos y la señalo.

-¿Quién es esta pechos planos?- Maka se enojo y cerro su puño para preparase para golpearlo, pero Blair, Liz y Patty llegaron a tiempo para salvarlo.

-Hola Tsubaki, Black Star-Dijo Liz sonriendo mientras que Blair y Patty tranquilizaban a Maka.

-Hola Liz, Patty, Blair – Dijo Black Star saludándolas y Tsubaki haciendo una reverencia, Tsubaki miró a Maka y se dirigió a ella y la saludó.

-Hola soy Maka Albarn mucho gusto- Dijo Maka presentándose Tsubaki iba hablar pero Black Star la interrumpió.

-¡Hola yo soy el gran Dios Black Star y ella es mi esposa Tsubaki!- Dijo o mejor dicho grito según presentándose con Maka, ella los saludó, Kid le dio la invitación de la fiesta a Black Star para que fuera y lo amenazó de muerte si llegaba tarde a la fiesta, luego Tsubaki vio la hora y le habló a Black Star.

-Ah nos tenemos que ir nos vemos después chicos su gran Dios se tiene que ir pero no se preocupen nos veremos pronto- Se despidieron y se fueron, Kid y yo suspiramos cansados y también vimos la hora.

-Vaya que si es tarde, nos tenemos que ir pero antes hay que dejar a Blair, Maka y a Soul en la mansión- Dijo Liz dirigiéndose a la salida del centro comercial, todos la seguimos, ellos nos dejaron en la mansión, acompañé a Maka a su habitación ya que estaba cargando las bolsas de las compras, cuando las dejé en su cuarto me senté en una de las sillas de la habitación cansado mientras que Maka acomodaba la ropa en el ropero.

-Soul ¿Black Star y Tsubaki-chan también son vampiros verdad?- Yo asentí, ella se me quedo viendo por un rato más y me sonrió con ternura.

-Muchas gracias por lo de hoy- Ella me dijo sonriendo le devolví la sonrisa y me fui.

_2 semanas después._

Me estaba arreglando para la fiesta, me puse un traje de color negro y con rayas blancas, una camisa de color roja, una corbata y mis zapatos negros, cuando terminé de vestirme fui a la sala a esperar a Maka, cuando ella entró a la sala, yo me quede viéndola, se veía reamente hermosa en ese vestido, ella se sonrojo cuando vio que me le quedaba viendo, me paré y le di mi brazo.

-¿Lista para ir a la fiesta señorita Albarn?- Ella se rio y agarró mi brazo.

-Estoy lista joven Evans- Le sonreí mostrando sus dientes, nos subimos al carro y Mosquito y Blair nos despidieron fuera de la mansión cuando salimos Maka me miro triste.

-¿Porqué Mosquito y Blair no pueden venir a la fiesta?- Me preguntó viéndome.

-Porque a pesar de que también Mosquito es vampiro y Blair una bruja inmortal ellos son sirvientes, para la mayoría de los vampiros un sirviente es un rango bajo- Ella me miró curiosa, suspire pero también tenía que ver del lado de Maka ella no sabe nada de nuestro mundo ni nuestras jerarquías.

-Pero eso no justifica nada- Dijo reclamando, yo la miré triste.

-Yo no cree la jerarquía Maka pero te la voy a explicar- Maka volteó a verme para oír la explicación.

-La jerarquía de una vampiro es muy importante para muchos, para mi no incluyendo a otros, los vampiros sangre pura como Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki y yo estamos arriba de toda la jerarquía, luego están los vampiros que no son sangre pura esta se divide en dos en los convertidos como Chrona, Mosquito y los demás sirvientes de la mansión y los que tienen lazos sanguíneos humanos o de otro tipo de vida, los vampiros que son sirvientes como Mosquito por ejemplo se ven como alguien inferior yo no lo veo así pero yo no cree la jerarquía y al final están los mala sangre- Dije cerrando los ojos ella me miró confusa.

-¿Mala sangre?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Son vampiros que se han dejado llevar por la locura eso los convierte en monstruos hace que actúen como animales, ellos pueden beber la sangre de una persona hasta matarlo y matan a más personas a pesar de ya bebieron lo suficiente ya que su sed no se sacia, a diferencia de nosotros podemos beber la sangre de una persona pero bebemos poco o lo suficiente evitando que la persona muera- Maka me miró como una niña pequeña abrí los ojos y miré a Maka.

-Ten cuidado Maka nunca te le acerques a un mala sangre o insultes a un vampiro diciendo eso- Ella asintió, vimos que llegamos a la mansión de Soul, Maka se quedó sorprendida al ver el tamaño de la mansión de Kid, bajamos del carro y entramos a la mansión, cuando entramos, la mayoría de los vampiros vieron a Maka y empezaban a susurrar y otros la miraban con odio, ella se puso nerviosa y yo la atraje hacia mi, pudimos ver como estaban os chicos a lo lejos y los saludamos al igual que ellos a nosotros, yo choqué 5 con Black Star a pesar de que todos nos miraron extraños.

-Vaya nuca pensé que llegarías temprano a una fiesta y especialmente a la de Kid- Le dije burlándome, él se rió.

-Pues ya sabes lo que se hace por los amigos además Kid me dijo que si no llegaba a tiempo me iba a dejar sin hijos- Cuando decía esto al principio estaba feliz, pero cuando dijo lo de la amenaza de Kid puso una cara de miedo, en eso vimos como Kid bajaba junto con Chrona, todos aplaudían, Chrona se sonrojaba y se ocultaba detrás de Kid, desde que la conozco siempre le da miedo todo y se oculta detrás de Kid.

Kid la animaba de saludar a la gente, ella lo hacía, luego ellos nos vieron y nos saludaron, las chicas se fueron a hablar a otra parte llevándose a Maka y yo me quede con Kid y Black Star.

-¡Jajaja! ¡¿Qué te parece Soul? ¡Nuestro simétrico amigo se está casando!- Dijo Black Star abrazando a Kid del cuello, a Kid al principio le molesto pero luego se rio del comentario de Black Star.

-Pues si jajaja- Dijo Kid riéndose junto con Black Star yo me reí con ellos, pero dejamos de reír al sentir una presencia con locura, solo algunos la logramos percibir, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al vampiro con locura, los chicos y yo fuimos rápido con las chicas, yo me puse alado de Maka y me miraba confundida, el vampiro nos vio y se nos acercó sonriendo y nos saludo.

-Hola chicos, muchas felicidades por tu compromiso Kid- Dijo poniendo una risa macabra, nosotros lo mirábamos serios y amenazantes.

-Hola Giriko muchas gracias- Dijo Kid fingiendo una sonrisa, luego él vio a Maka y sonrió, yo la oculté detrás de mí pero se acercó y nos saludó.

-Hola Evans tiempo sin verte y ¿Quién es está linda humana?- Pude ver como Maka lo miraba con miedo.

-Es Maka- Le dije directamente, él agarro la mano de Maka y deposito un beso en ella, ella lo seguía viendo con miedo.

-Es un gusto conocerla- Luego nos vio y se fue en eso Liz se acercó con una mirada fría a Kid y le habló.

-¿Tú lo invitaste Kid?- Dijo viendo a Kid, él negó moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Maka-chan estas bien?- Le dijo Tsubaki a Maka al ver como temblaba de miedo.

-No se porque pero me dio miedo pero cuando se acercó me llegó su olor, olía a putrefacción- La miraba mientras la agarraba del hombro para intentar tranquilizarla.

-Él olor a muerte- Dijo Black Star serio mirando con odio a Giriko a lo lejos, Maka lo miró confundida.

-Eso fue lo que oliste Maka, ese olor es normal en los mala sangre y parece que Giriko se está convirtiendo en uno- Dije volteando ver a Giriko.

-No se me haría raro me dicen que ha habido múltiples muertes cerca de la zona de donde vive Giriko- Dijo Patty poniendo una voz seria.

-Kid- Dijo Chrona agarrando del brazo a Kid ya que ella también le dio miedo Giriko.

-Maka no te le acerques a Giriko- Le dije a Maka o mejor dicho le ordené, ella asintió, nos tranquilizamos y volvimos a hablar, nos alejamos de las chicas dejándoles a cargo a Maka ya que ellas no querían que oyéramos sus platicas.

**MAKA POV.**

Me dio muchos nervios y miedo al escuchar como hablaban los chicos de Giriko, pero después nos calmamos y empezamos a hablar felices otra vez, en eso pues como toda chica normal quise ir al baño.

-Disculpen chicas tengo que ir al baño ¿Liz me podrías decir dónde está?- Les dije a ellas Liz asintió.

-Esta en el segundo piso Maka a la derecha- Me dijo señalándome, yo asentí y me fui. Cuando salí del baño alguien me habló y a juzgar por sus vestimentas era un sirviente.

-Disculpe señorita- Me dijo llamando mi atención.

-¿Si qué se le ofrece?- Dije al ver que me llamaba.

-Es que él Soul-sama me pidió que la llamara la está esperando en una habitación- Habló muy nervioso el señor, dudé al principio pero confié en el ya que era Soul el que me mandó a llamar, yo lo seguí y llegamos a un cuarto, me abrió la puerta y yo me le quede viendo ya que había una cama dentro de ella.

-Pase- Dijo el sirviente, cuando entré la puerta se cerró y sonó como e ponían llave y la atrancaban, cuando volteé vi a Giriko detrás de mi, cuando me llegó el olor otra vez me dio asco pero me dio más miedo que asco.

-Hola señorita Maka- Me dijo sonriendo macabramente y se acercaba lentamente hacía mi, intente tranquilizar y deje de temblar.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- Dije tranquila, cuando él estuvo frente a mi me agarró del brazo y su cara cambió, pude ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¡Quiero tu sangre!- Yo chillé cuando apretó más fuerte mi brazo, me intente soltar, hasta que le di una patada en el estomago, me soltó y fui corriendo hacia la puerta, intente abrirla pero era inútil no se abría

-¡Ayúdenme!- Grité y golpeé la puerta pero nadie respondía, Giriko se rió.

-Nadie te va a escuchar- Él ce acercó otra vez a mi pero lo esquivé y corrí hasta topar con una mesa ahí había un pequeño cuchillo era un abre cartas, lo agarré y cuando Giriko se acercó lo su suficiente a mi se lo encajé en la mano, gritó del dolor y me miró con rabia.

-¡Maldita perra me las vas a pagar!- Lo esquivé de nuevo y alcanzaba a cortarlo un poco con el cuchillo, pero el despareció y reapareció detrás de mi.

-Ya me cansé de jugar- Cuando volteé, me golpeó en él estomago, me empujo hasta la cama y se puso 4 patas sobre mi, me movía desesperada y le encajé el cuchillo pero esta vez en la otra mano, se quejó del dolor, agarró el cuchillo y lo aventó hacía otra parte, luego me golpeó en la cara, haciendo que resbalara una pequeña gota de sangre en la boca, el la lamio y después me rompió él vestido, grité y luego Giriko río divertido.

-Primero beberé tu sangre hasta dejarte lo suficientemente débil, después te violaré y beberé lo que te quede hasta morir- Me dijo hablándome al oído, empecé a llorar y a gritar, en eso se me vinieron unas imágenes a la cabeza, mis padres, después los chicos y al final Soul.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡SOUL!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas y me movía intentando quitarme a Giriko.

**SOUL POV.**

Estaba con los chicos hablando, pero pude ver que Giriko no estaba me preocupe, Black Star y Kid me miraron preocupados al ver que no estaba tranquilo.

-¿Soul?- Dijo Black Star.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Kid agarrándome del hombro, luego las chicas vinieron preocupadas hacia nosotras pero no estaba Maka con ellas, ok esto ya me estaba poniendo de nervios.

-¡Kid-kun!- Gritó Patty corriendo hasta nosotras respirando con dificultad.

-¿Qué pasa Patty?- Preguntó Kid al ver como estaba Patty.

-Es que Maka fue al baño pero ya estaba tardando mucho así que a fuimos a buscar pero no estaba ahí y no la encontramos- Dijo nerviosa, cuando dijo eso Patty, salí corriendo de ahí buscando a Maka, gritaba su nombre pero no había respuesta no la encontraba, los chicos me ayudaron a buscarla pero al no verla, nos reunimos.

-¿Encontraron a Maka?- Pregunté pero todos negaron, chasqueé la lengua molesto.

-La vamos a encontrar Soul-kun- Dijo Tsubaki intentando tranquilizarme.

-_¡Soul!-_ Pude oír un grito pero se oía muy débil ya que se oía lejano, pude reconocer esa voz era Maka, salí corriendo de ahí, los chicos me gritaron pero no me importo, corrí buscando el cuarto de donde provenía ese grito hasta que lo encontré cuando oía a alguien gritar era Maka, intenté abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada y atrancada, me desespero y rompí la puerta con una patada.

-¡MAKA!- Grité y miré sorprendido la escena Giriko intentando morder a Maka y ella estaba lastimada y con él vestido roto, no controlé mi ira y corrí hasta Giriko quitándolo de encima de Maka con una patada, él gritó al verme y quiso atacarme.

-¡Maldito!- Grité después de darle un golpe en la cara y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente y desangrándose, me acerqué a Maka y vi que se abrazaba así misma, temblaba y tenía la mirada pérdida, me quité mi sacó y se lo puse, la miré por todas partes verificando si la había mordido y para la buena suerte no la había mordido.

-Maka ¿estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?- Ella me miró y vi que tenía una mirada de miedo, cuando me vio se tranquilizo.

-Me quiso violar, me quiso matar- Dijo saliéndole unas lágrimas de los ojos, los chicos llegaron y al ver la escena se asustaron, las chicas fueron a ver como estaba Maka mientras Kid y Black Star fueron con Giriko.

-Ya es un mala sangre- Dijo Black Star agarrando a Giriko al igual que Kid y se lo llevaron, yo agarré a Maka y me la lleve, salimos de la mansión y nos metimos al carro y nos fuimos, en el camino Maka pude ve como Maka seguía temblando.

-Maka- Le hablé., pude ver como caían unas lagrimas de su rostro.

-Soul tengo miedo- Me dijo mirándome y luego me abrazó yo le correspondí el abrazo.

-Si no hubieras llegado yo…-No pudo terminar ya que empezó a llorar, le empecé a acariciar la cabeza y le empecé a tararear una nana, ella se tranquilizó y me vio, yo la miré de una forma tierna ella me abrazó más fuerte ocultando su rostro en mi pecho, después de un rato se quedó dormida, cuando llegamos a la mansión Blair y Mosquito se espantaron al ver como estaba Maka, la lleve hacía su habitación y la recosté en su cama.

-¿Soul-kun qué paso?- Preguntó Blair mirándome yo estaba mirando serio y le contesté.

-Un mala sangre la atacó- Mosquito y Blair me miraron espantados, cuando me estaba retirando de la habitación de Maka, paré y le hablé a Blair.

-Cura sus heridas Blair por favor- Luego me retiré dejando pasar a las otras maids al cuarto de Maka para que curaran sus heridas, Mosquito me siguió hasta mi habitación, me quité la corbata, gruñí y tiré la corbata molestó.

-Maldición es mi culpa- Gruñí Mosquito se me acercó y jaló de mi sacó, lo volteé a verlo estaba preocupado.

-No fue su culpa Soul-sama, no se preocupe ella va estar bien- Me dijo intentando tranquilizarme.

-Pero no solo es eso Mosquito- Dije tranquilizándome, me miró confuso.

-Pude ver una gota de sangre en su labio yo… también quise beber su sangre-Mosquito me vio pero no se preocupó.

-Es normal Soul-sama usted es un vampiro- Dijo mirándome.

-Pero es que no viste su cara, yo no quiero que me miré así- Mosquito me miró triste y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda como si fuera un niño pequeño, me reí.

**BLAIR POV.**

Le dimos a Maka un baño de esponja ya que no queríamos despertarla además había que limpiar sus heridas, cuando terminamos de bañarla, curamos sus heridas y la vestimos, luego las maids que estaban también en la habitación empezaron a hablar.

-Pobre Maka-sama- Dijo unas de las maids viéndola.

-Espero que se encuentre bien-

-Si-

Yo me senté alado de Maka jugando con un mechón de su cabello, chasqueé la lengua molesta y salí de la habitación.

**SOUL POV.**

Fui con Mosquito a la sala y me sirvió una taza de té y una copa con sangré, me tome la copa de un solo tragó y cuando iba a tomar el té Blair llegó abriendo la puerta de golpe tenía un aura alrededor de ella y aparecían dos calabazas en cada mano.

-¿Quién le hizo eso a Maka, Soul?- Me dijo con voz seria y enojada, sus ojos se le pusieron como el de un gato enojado.

-¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Nadie se mete con mi Maka-chan!- Dijo esta vez saliéndole una enorme calabaza detrás de ella Mosquito se puso nervioso, yo dejé la taza en la mesa de enfrente y me paré del sillón.

-¡Blair!- Le grité haciendo que reaccionara y desapareciera el aura de ella, yo la miraba serio.

-No te preocupes ya me encargué de él- Dije tranquilo, dirigiéndome a ella, Blair me miró y sus orejas de gato se inclinaron ya que estaba triste.

-Perdón Soul-kun- Le sonreí y acaricié su cabeza, me alejé y me senté en el sillón otra vez.

**MAKA POV.**

Me desperté cuando los rayos del dieron a mi cara, me levanté de la cama y fui al verme al tocador vi como tenía un parche en una de mis mejillas, cuando me toqué mi mejilla, me dolió y me acordé de ayer, luego me acordé de Soul, tenía que agradecerle por salvarme, me fui a cambiar me puse una falda de color verde con unos tirantes, una camiseta larga de color blanca, unas calcetas negras que me llegaban hasta los muslos, unos tenis de bota del mismo color de la falda y me amarre mi cabello en dos coletas con unas cintas de color rosa, cuando salí de mi cuarto fui al comedor ya que la verdad tenía hambre cuando entré al comedor me encontré con Blair.

-Maka- Me dijo sonriendo y vino corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Cómo estas?- Me preguntó revisándome con la mirada.

-Bien gracias, pero la verdad tengo mucha hambre- En eso gruño mi estomago, Blair se rió.

-Ahora te traigo el desayuno- Me senté en una de las sillas y en menos de 5 minutos Blair me trajo unos panqueques me sorprendí ya que no tardó nada, cuando los comí sonreí ya que sabían deliciosos, Blair me sonrió y mientras comía se me quedaba viendo, cuando terminé de comer, me fije que Mosquito no estaba.

-¿Y Mosquito?- Le pregunté a Blair.

-Tuvo que salir a cazar Maka y aparte fue a comprar comida ya que se estaba acabando la comida- Yo la miré pero me acordé de Soul, me levanté de la mesa y me retire Blair me siguió en el camino.

-¿Y Soul dónde está?- Le pregunté, Blair se puso nerviosa, no entendía porque cuando iba entrar a la sala ella se puso más nerviosa y no me dejó pasar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunté.

-Nnn…nada no pasa nada- Me dijo nerviosa, yo la miré desconfiada.

-Entonces si no pasa nada déjame entrar- Le dije haciéndola hacia un lado y entrando, me sorprendí al ver lo que vi al entrar, era Soul dormido en uno de los sillones con una sabana sobre él, me acerque hasta estar alado de él Blair se puso detrás de mi.

-Lo siento Maka-chan es que Soul-kun nos dijo que no dejáramos entrar a nadie a la sala, especialmente a ti, Soul-kun nos pidió que no te dijéramos que se quedó despierto hasta muy tardé esperando a que despertaras para ver si seguías bien- Dijo tapándose la boca, yo reí quedamente ya que no quería despertar a Soul.

-Por favor Maka no le digas que te dije por favor- Dijo susurrando.

-No te preocupes no le diré nada- Le sonreí me agache hasta quedar a la altura del sillón para ver a Soul dormir, le sonreí, se ve muy lindo cuando esta dormido, Blair se retiró y yo me quedé ahí viéndolo dormido, luego de un rato pude ver como comenzaba a despertar, abrí con pereza sus ojos de color carmesí, se estiró luego volteó y pudo verme, le sonreí, tardó mucho en reaccionar, se sonrojo y se sentó rápido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me preguntó con nervios yo me senté alado de él sonriendo.

-Pues quise venir a la sala a descansar un rato ¿qué tiene eso de malo?- Le dije poniendo cara de engreída e inocente, me miró molesto, se rascó la cabeza y se me quedó mirando como siempre.

-¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto poniendo una cara seria.

-Bien gracias- Le dije pero se vio que no le convenció.

-¿Enserio?-

-No te preocupes ya estoy bien-

-Yo no- Dijo parándose del sillón dándome la espalda.

-¿Qué te pasa Soul?- Pregunté pero no hubo respuesta, después de mucho rato hablo.

-Maka ¿Te doy miedo?- Me sorprendí al oír la pregunta, me paré del sillón.

-No- Le conteste directa.

-¿Le tienes miedo a los vampiros y otros seres?- Me volvió a preguntar.

-No… la verdad si le tengo miedo a los mala sangre ¿Porqué preguntas tanto?-

-Es que cuando fui a rescatare y cuando estábamos en él carro tenías una cara de terror yo… yo no quiero que me mires así Maka-

-¿Pero porque piensas que te voy a mirar así?- Pregunté desesperándome.

-¡Porque también quise beber tu sangre en ese momento!- Me sorprendí al oír su confesión.

-Maka es que desde que te conocí quiero beber tu sangre, pero no creas que solo por eso te ayude, es que yo…- No deje que continuara lo agarré de la mano.

-Soul ayer yo temblaba de miedo ya que Giriko me quería violar y me quería matar pero tú me salvaste- Dije tranquilizándolo.

-Pero- Yo negué moviendo mi cabeza y lo miré

-Soul desde que llegué a la casa sabía que algún día ibas a beber mi sangre, por eso me preparé mentalmente, además… como crees que le voy a tener miedo a alguien que me salvó y a quien aprecio mucho- Dije sonriendo mostrando mis dientes, cuando Soul me vio sonrió de una manera tierna.

-Nya ya los vi ¿Qué hacen agarrados de la mano?- Dijo Blair de pícara asomándose por la puerta, Soul y yo nos sonrojamos y nos soltamos, Blair se fue riendo de una forma pícara, nos quedamos callados por un momento.

-Gracias- Dijo sonriendo de una manera cool mostrando su dientes de tiburón y dejándose ver sus colmillos, se fue de la sala y se a su cuarto, yo salí de la sala y salí al jardín.

-¡Maka-chan!- Pude oír un grito a lo lejos y eran las chicas corriendo hacia mi especialmente Tsubaki, luego Patty corrió más rápido que ella riendo como loca, yo grité al ver a la velocidad que venían, en eso Patty me atropello ya que no podía parar por la velocidad que llevaba, Patty se incorporó del piso sentándose arriba de mí y empezó a mirar a todas partes.

-¡Maka! ¿Dónde estas?- Dijo mirando a todas partes, llegaron todas las chicas buscándome.

-Aa…aquí- Cuando hablé las chicas se asustaron ya que Patty me estaba arriba de mí y aparte tenía la cara azul, me ayudaron a levantarme.

-¿Maka cómo estas?- Dijo Chrona tímida.

-Bien gracias-

-Que bueno nos preocupamos mucho ya que Soul ni tú nos dijeron nada antes de irse- Dijo Liz suspirando.

-Lo siento- Pude oír como se oían gritos acercándose a nosotros eran los chicos que le estaban gritando a Soul de que ¿Porqué no te despediste? ¿Porqué no nos dijiste nada?, que mal amigo eres, ¡Soy el Dios más grande del mundo!, entre otras cosas, tenía cara de fastidiado, me sorprendí al ver que los chicos estaban con ropa informal ya que siempre estaban con ropa un poco formal, además Soul no estaba usando sus típicas camisas y pantalones, estaba usando una camiseta de color negra y arriba de ella una camisa roja, unos pantalones de mezclillas rotos de color azul unos tenis de color beish y una diadema de color negro, en eso Black Star se acercó a mi y me gritó en la cara.

-¡Hey Maka! ¡¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque?- Yo me tapé los oídos pero me sorprendí al oír la propuesta.

-Es que queremos olvidar lo que pasó ayer- Dijo Tsubaki muy tranquila, asentí.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Siiii!- Gritaron Black Star y Patty, le avisamos a Blair que íbamos a salir y ella asintió, salimos de la mansión caminando al parque más cercano, me sorprendí al ver lo grande que era el parque, cuando paseamos por un rato Black Star y Soul corrieron a la cancha de básquetbol y Black Star sacó una pelota de básquet.

-¿Qué les parece si jugamos un poco?- Todos asintieron.

-Ehh …- Dijimos nerviosas Chrona y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Liz.

-No se jugar basquetbol- Dije

-Soy mala jugando no se como lidiar con eso- Dijo Chrona sonrojándose. Soul y Kid suspiraron al mismo tiempo Kid fue con Chrona.

-Vamos Chrona no te preocupes yo te ayudo- Le dijo para tranquilizarla ella sonrió y asintió, pude ver bien como Soul se me quedaba mirando me puse nerviosa.

-Vamos Maka no va a pasar nada te voy a enseñar mientras jugamos- Asentí, nos separamos en dos equipos el primero en Liz, Patty, Chrona y Kid y el segundo en Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul y yo.

-Él quipo que pierda paga la comida de otro equipo- Le dijo Black Star a Kid, él asintió y empezamos a jugar, solo veía como todos corrían y botaban el balón y lo movían de un lado a otro, después como Kid metía el balón en el aro de nuestro equipo.

-¡Siiiii!- Gritó Patty feliz, Black Star los miraba enojado y me volteó hacía mí.

-¡Vamos Maka no solo te quedes ahí parada!- Me dijo, yo asentí pero la verdad no entendía nada, luego empezó otra vez él juego y me pasaron el balón sostuve el balón mucho tiempo ya que no sabía que hacer.

-Falta de Maka por sostener el balón si rebotarlo- Dijo Kid señalándome, yo volteé a todas partes ya que no entendía nada, empezamos a jugar otra vez, cada vez me empujaban y me caía y decían que era falta no entendía la verdad, en eso Patty me empujó y resbale y pues me caí.

-Falta de Patty tiro libre para Maka- Dijo Black Star, Patty hizo un puchero como de niña, me puse en frente del aro y tiré el balón pero no encesto, agarré otra vez el balón, Soul se me acercó y se puso detrás de mi.

-Tranquilízate dobla un poco tus piernas- Le hice caso luego él me agarró de los brazos.

-Alza tus brazos- Me sonroje al sentirlo tan cerca de mí.

-Ahora lanza- Cuando lancé el balón encestó, sonreí al ver que lo logré.

-Gracias Soul- Le sonreí pero se sonrojo al igual que yo.

-Bueno sigamos jugando- Dijo Tsubaki feliz. Después de que terminó el partido fuimos a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida.

**SOUL POV.**

-Jajajaja ¿Kid ya pagaste nuestra comida?- Decía Black Star burlándose de Kid ya que nosotros ganamos, Kid dejo caer la bandeja de comida en la mesa molestó.

-¡¿Cómo querías que jugara si jugabas tan asimétrico?- Le gritaba Kid a Black Star y empezaron a discutir como siempre lo hacen desde que los conozco y como siempre los tengo que separar antes de que hagan una estupidez no puedo creer que actué como su niñera, vaya esto no es nada cool, suspiré con cansancio e intente tranquilizarlos, cuando terminamos de comer nos despedimos de los chicos y nos fuimos a la mansión, entramos a la mansión pero se notaba diferente.

-Ya llegamos ¿Blair? ¿Todos? ¿hola?- Hablo Maka pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

-Mira una nota- Me dijo Maka dándomela, y la empecé a leer.

-"_Soul-kun tuvimos que salir ya que la todos tenían sed y los tuve que llevar a cazar" "PD: No hagan cosas sucias mientras no estamos eh jejejeje"- _Chasqué la lengua y me sonroje por él "mensaje" que nos dejo.

-¿Qué sucede Soul?- Reaccione al oír a Maka rompí la nota y la tire a la basura.

-Nada- Nos fuimos a la sala, en eso Maka sonrió.

-¿Oye Soul que te parece si hacemos un pastel?-

-¿Qué?- Me sorprendí al oír la propuesta de Maka.

-Si, además supongo que van a llegar cansados y con un poco de hambre, así cuando todos lleguen comeremos el pastel juntos- Miraba con duda con Maka.

-Esta bien- Acabé aceptando y fuimos a la cocina, si que se veía enorme sin todos y se veía solitario, Maka empezó a sacar los ingredientes.

-¿Cuál sabor crees que les guste, el de chocolate o el de vainilla?- Me preguntó poniéndose el delantal al igual que yo.

-Pues la verdad les gusta más el pastel de vainilla con fresas arriba decorándolo- Dije ayudándola a sacar todo.

-Muy bien- Sonrió y comenzamos a hacer él paste, después de preparar todo Maka estaba cortando las fresas y yo estaba poniendo el pastel en el horno cuando…

-Ouch- Maka se quejó y se agarro la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?- Cuando agarre su mano pude ver bien como su dedo estaba sangrando me quede helado al ver la sangre y al olerla.

-Es que me corte ¿Soul?- Maka me miraba confundida por como estaba, no pude más y lleve su dedo a mi boca y lo lamí, ella se sorprendió al verme, la jalé hacía mi y la agarre de la cintura.

-¿Soul?- Reaccioné y me intente separa de ella pero a verdad quería beber su sangre, hubo una lucha conmigo mismo y lo malo es que vi otra vez a ese maldito, si ese maldito pequeño diablo, estaba en ese cuarto oscuro con un traje negro con rayas blancas, mi camisa roja, mi corbata negra y mis zapatos de color negro.

_Black Room. o (Inner Soul)_

_-"¿Qué pasa Soul por qué no bebes sus sangre?"-Dijo el diablo burlándose._

_-"No quiero"- Dije dándole la espalda._

_-"No digas mentiras te conozco bien muchacho tu quieres beber la sangre de esa chica más que nadie"- Dijo regañándome y riéndose a la vez, en eso me acordé de la mirada de Maka cuando Giriko la atacó._

_-"Pero no quiero que me miré con miedo ni con odio"- Chasqueó la lengua molesto._

_-"Ya vez si te hubieras dejado llevar desde hace mucho tiempo por la locura de la sangre negra que llevas no tuvieras que pasar por estas cosas"- _

_-"Te dije que no me lo recordaras"- Lo miré con rabia._

_-"Bueno ya sabes que si quieres liberarte ahí está la puerta"- Dijo abriendo una cortina roja, dejando ver una puerta de color carmesí, me reí._

_-"Ya sabes que no la voy abrir"- Dije triunfante._

_-"Pero algún día vas a abrirla jejejeje"-Dijo desapareciendo en eso pude oír como Maka me hablaba._

-Soul- Reaccione y estaba otra vez en la cocina agarrando a Maka.

-Si necesitas mi sangre bebe no hay problema- Me sorprendí al oírla.

-No te preocupes- Ella me abrazó, a atraje más hacía con una mano la agarre de la cintura y con otra a cabeza, a agarre delicadamente, olí su cuello, olía a rosas, olía deliciosa, besé su cuello pude oír como Maka gimió, sonreí al oírla, lamí su cuello para saborear su piel, Maka se estremeció y luego la mordí, Maka chilló un poco por el dolor solo bebí tres sorbos, no quería que Maka se sintiera débil pero esos sorbos fueron suficientes era mejor que me imaginaba sabía excelente nunca había probado una sangre tan deliciosa, cuando dejé de beber una gota resbaló de su cuello y la lamí, me fui separando de Maka y pude ver que estaba bien, no estaba pálida ni se veía mal.

-Gracias- Dije lamiéndome a sangre que quedaron en mis labios, ella sonrió como siempre lo hace.

-De nada- Luego sonó el horno avisándonos que ya estaba listo el pastel, lo sacamos y empezamos a decorarlo.

-¡Ya esta!- Dijo Maka alegre al ver como estaba el pastel.

-No esta nada mal, un chico cool como yo cocina bien- Le dije riéndome, los dos nos reímos y oímos como ya estaban llegando todos.

-¡Maka-chan, Soul-Kun!- Entraron Blair y Mosquito a la cocina buscándonos junto con los demás.

-Mira Blair, Mosquito les hicimos un pastel- Sonrió Maka mostrándoles él pastel, a Blair le dio tanta ternura que abrazó a Maka hasta asfixiarla, luego la soltó al ver como se estaba quedando sin aire.

-Que bien les quedo es pastel- Dijo Mosquito probando el pastel y repartiéndolo a los demás, en eso Blair se me acercó y me susurró en el oído.

-¿Oye Soul-kun no hicieron cosas sucias Maka y tu?- Blair se rió de una forma pícara, yo me moleste.

-Claro que no que tipo de chico me crees tu-Le dije molesto, pero su mirada acosadora hizo que le dijera demás.

-Ehh uh bueno esta bien Maka me dio de beber un poco de su sangre-Blair me miró de forma pícara.

-Ahh ya veo- Me miró picara yo ya sabía que significaba eso, yo me moleste.

-¡¿Cómo crees que me va a gustar una pechos planos?- Gravé error Maka me alcanzó a escuchar, pude sentir un aura maligna detrás de mi.

-Soul- Dijo Maka de una forma que daba miedo mientras sacaba una enciclopedia.

-¡Espera Maka!- Intente tranquilizarla.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!- Me pegó con la enciclopedia en la cabeza y se fue con Mosquito molesta, Blair se agacho hasta mi altura y le dio ternura al ver como me salían unas lágrimas de los ojos por el dolor.

-Waaa! ¡Que lindo eres Soul-kun!- Me abrazó poniendo mi cara en sus pechos y comencé a desangrarme por la nariz, vi como Maka se molestaba otra vez y sacaba otra vez esa molesta enciclopedia, por favor Kami-sama dame fuerzas, Blair me soltó convirtiéndose en gato para escapar.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!- Me volvió a pegar en la cabeza dejándome tirado en el piso.

_Continuara…_

_**Jajaja hoy me inspire es que me inspire gracias a sus reviews y además mañana es mi cumpleaños jajaja ya estoy vieja voy a cumplir 17 T.T ajaja ah si quieren ver el vestido de Maka está en mi profile ok**_

_**Ahh sorry va a ver algunos errores es que me falla mucho la letra "L" y la tengo que aplanar varias veces para que salga y pues otras pues me emociono y escribo mal sorry.**_

_**Ahh y si se preguntan por lo del diablillo y Soul y su pasado saldrá luego jejeje a y por favor me pueden decir ¡Cómo se hace esa pinche línea para separar los POV es que no se cual es y ya me desesperó ya que no la encuentro!**_

_**Bueno ya me voy se cuidan bye **_

_**SAYONARA!^^**_

_**AGRIAS-CHAN FUERA!^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola todos! Muchas gracias por sus reviews jajaja perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar es que me llego familia jajaja y pues aparte me ganó la flojera jajaja bueno pues a seguirle y ¡Sigo sin encontrar esa pinche línea del demonio! Ajaja (reponiéndose)**_

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece ¬¬ (maldita sea)**_

_**AGRIAS-CHAN ABRE EL TELÓN… AHORA!^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

**MAKA POV.**

Me encontraba leyendo en el "_Book's room" _leyendo uno de tantos libros que hay en esta habitación, estaba leyendo un libro llamado "_Drácula", _me gusta mucho esta novela, mientras la leía me acordé de Soul y de los demás, dejé el libro en el estante y empecé a buscar otro para leer, mientras buscaba uno vi que había un estante hasta lo más oscuro de la habitación, saqué un libro de color verde musgo, tenía mucho polvo, al soplar para que se quitara el polvo todo a mi alrededor se lleno de polvo y empecé a toser, pude ver el título del libro "_creaturi supranaturale biologie"_* (_rumano_) no entendía lo que decía decidí verlo, cuando lo abrí, todo estaba escrito en otro idioma, en eso las letras del libro empezaron a cambiar, cuando lo vi otra vez la escritura había cambiado, ahora todo estaba en español. (_Agrias-chan: No puedo poner en japonés ya que pues no se escribir japonés además en que idioma esta escrita esta historia XD_)

Empecé a leerlo en un título de una hoja decía Vampiros y decía como estaba compuesto su cuerpo, de que sobrevivían, como se clasificaban y todo lo demás de las partes del cuerpo y más cosas biológicas, también venían, brujas, hombres lobo, inmortales y más, cerré el libro para ir a sentarme a uno de los sillones del salón para sentarme, cuando me iba pude sentir un aura extraña más adentro de la habitación, fui hacía haya para ver y al fondo del estante y en la parte más baja estaba un libro muy grueso tenía era color de sangre y la escritura era extraña, cuando lo abrí la escritura no cambió como en el otro libro, sus hojas tenían gotas de sangre, lo agarré y fui a sentarme para leerlos, el libro de color carmesí tenía signos y pentagramas extraños, todo estaba bien hasta que vi una imagen parecía una persona pero no era humana ni siquiera era otro ser sus ojos parecían perdidos, la verdad me llamaba mucho la atención como si me estuviera llamando, seguí intentando leerlo hasta que Mosquito entró a la habitación.

-Hola Maka-san- Me saludó y dejo la bandeja con un pastel y con un té en la mesa.

-Hola Mosquito-

-¿Qué esta haciendo?- Me preguntó acercándose a mi.

-Leyendo pero acabo de encontrar unos libros- Me miró sorprendido, primero le mostré el libro de color verde musgo.

-Oh ya veo encontró el libro de biología de Soul-sama ese libro habla sobre como estamos compuestos biológicamente nosotros los vampiros y otros seres, su lectura cambia al sentir al portador para que lo entienda- Yo asentí y Mosquito miró asustado el otro libro que le enseñe.

-También encontré este libro pero la verdad no cambió de escritura como el otro-

-¡¿Dónde lo encontró?- Me preguntó espantado.

-Mosquito ¿Estás bien?- Puse el libro a un lado mío al ver como estaba Mosquito.

-¡Ahh! Me acabo de acordar que Soul-sama me pidió este libro- Dijo agarrando rápidamente el libro y se fue, me quede viendo confundida pero la verdad casi no me importo, suspiré y empecé a leer el libro de biología.

* * *

**SOUL POV.**

Estaba tomando un té en la sala y pensaba en lo ocurrió hace días, como Maka me dio su sangre como si nada debería tener más cuidado ya que alguien la puede matar.

-_Claro dices eso porque puedes ser tu ¿verdad?- _Dijo e diablillo riéndose.

-Cállate- Bufé molesto.

-No se como puedo soportarte, sabes tener que lidiar contigo desde que tengo memoria es molesto- Se empezó a reír y después de un rato se cayó, demonios como me puede poner de mal humor ese maldito diablillo cuando se lo propone, después oí que laguien habría la puerta.

-Ahh hola Mosquito- Dije poniendo la taza en la mesa, pude ver como Mosquito tenía la cara pálida.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Soul-sama es quehmah uh mire- Me mostró el libro, miré serio el libro.

-¿Por qué lo sacaste si sabes muy bien que te pedí que lo escondieras?- Le dije serió agarrando el libro este empezó a salirle un aura oscura, pude oír como el diablillo empezó a reír.

-Es que Maka-san lo encontró- Me espanté al oír que Maka lo había encontrado.

-Logro ver completamente el libro-

-No, no se preocupe Soul-sama no lo pudo ver completo ya que se lo quite a tiempo- Suspire aliviado cuando me dijo esto.

-Kishin-Leí el titulo serio, Mosquito se puso más nervioso.

* * *

_Flash back hace 450 años (Soul de apariencia de un niño de 4 años.)_

_Estaba en un cuarto oscuro lidiando conmigo mismo y con mi propia alma, tenía que hacer esto para poder controlarme para no poder lastimar a nadie, esto me o han dicho desde que tengo memoria y me ponen duros entrenamientos y pruebas, físicas y psicológicas, ahora estaba solo en una esquina del cuarto tapándome los oídos ya no lo quería oír pero siempre me habla, es desesperante._

_-¿Qué pasa Soul? ¿Por qué no te liberas?- Me decía el diablillo como siempre lo hace._

_-¡Cállate! ¡Si no lo hago voy a lastimar a gente!- Grité otra vez como siempre lo hago._

_-¿Pero por qué te importan los demás? Si ellos son importantes para ti ¿entonces porqué no te vienen a ayudar? Tu sacrificas tanto por ellos ¿Y que te dan ellos a cambio? ¡TE DEJAN SOLO ENCERRADO EN ESTA HABITACIÓN DEL DEMONIO!- Gritó enojado y a la vez desesperado._

_-¡CALLATE!- Se hizo un eco completo en el cuarto, me di cuenta que el diablillo se callo y se hizo un silencio profundo en la habitación me dio miedo pero me sentía seguro, ya no ser tentado por él en ese momento, derrepente se abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando entrar un rayo de luz que me cegó._

_-Soul- Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que la persona que me llamaba era mi padre, se acercó a mi y me acarició la cabeza, me ayudo a levantarme y me sacó del cuarto, después de un rato salí al jardín se me hacía tan hermoso, no lo había visto desde hace dos semanas._

_-¡Soul!- Volteé a ver quien me llamaba era mi hermano._

_-¡Wes!- Me acerqué a el y me revolvió los cabellos de la cabeza._

_-¿Estas bien Soul?-_

_-Si no te preocupes- Le mentí como siempre lo hacía, fingiendo como siempre una sonrisa, el me miró dudoso pero me sonrió, llegó mi padre y se acercó a nosotros._

_-Soul quiero hablar contigo, Wes ve con tu madre porfavor- Wes asintió y se fue con mi madre._

_-Si padre ¿qué sucede?-_

_-Soul se que esto es muy duro para ti y que sufres mucho hijo por eso te doy esto- Me entregó un libro en las manos._

_-Esto es para que puedas controlar mejor la sangre negra y el ser que tienes dentro de ti- Lo miré sorprendido, él me sonrió._

_-¿Sabes? Este libro ha pasado de generación a generación entre los Evans y ahora es tu turno- Asentí y lo abrí leía sin dificultad el libro._

_-Él único que puede leerlo eres tú, ya que solo tú vas a poder entender está escritura, pero debes tener cuidado no debes dejar que ninguna otra persona vea el libro o se dejara llevar por el ¿entendiste?- _

_-Si padre- Me acarició la cabeza y me sonrió._

_Fin de Flashback._

_

* * *

_

-¿Soul-sama?- Reaccione a oír que Mosquito me llamaba.

-No te preocupes lo voy a esconder yo esta vez- Me fui de la habitación llevándome el libro, llegué a mi cuarto escondiéndolo en un agujero de la pared de la habitación, lo cerré y salí de la habitación, todo estaba bien hasta que oí un golpe en la puerta principal de la mansión, me espanté y fui corriendo a ver que pasaba, cuando bajé Maka ya estaba ahí viendo con una cara de fastidiada, yo volteé a ver y miré enojado a la persona.

-¡JAJAJA EL GRAN BLACK STAR HA LLEGADO A ILUMINAR SUS VIDAS!- Luego llegó Kid detrás de Black Star y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Idiota vez lo que has hecho has arruinado la simetría de la casa!-

-Eso dolió Kid- Se quejó Black Star peo se caló otra vez ya que esta vez fui yo quien lo golpeó.

-¡Idiota no destroces las casas de las demás personas!- Esta vez fui yo quien le grité.

-¡Ahh Soul que malo eres! ¿Por qué tratas así a tu Dios?- Decía mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

-Ya no pelen no es bueno- Fue Tsubaki intentando tranquilizarnos.

-Ya Kid eres un exagerado de a simetría- Suspiro Liz

-¡JAJAJA KID ES UN EXAGERADO!-Patty se burlaba como siempre.

-Ahhh no se como lidiar con esto- Decía Chrona poniéndose detrás de Kid como siempre.

-Hola chicos- Los saludo Maka.

-Hola Maka-chan, hola Maka, Maka-chan, h…hola, hola Maka- Le saludaron las chicos.

-¡Hola pechos planos!- Maka estaba a punto de matarlo pero las chicas la agarraron y se la llevaban.

-Jajaja vamos al jardín Maka ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un poco de té?- Decía Liz mientras se la llevaba, suspire cansado y volteé a ver a Kid y a Black Star y como siempre se estaban peleando otra vez, los agarre del cuello de sus camisetas y me los lleve arrastrando a la sala, los aventé al sillón y me miraron sorprendidos.

-Ya cálmense- Dije mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones.

-Ya Soul no es para tanto- Dijo Kid riéndose.

-Que poca paciencia tienes Soul- Decía Black Star poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

-¿Y a qué vinieron?-

-¿Qué a qué vinimos qué tiene de malo visitar a un amigo?- Dijo Black Star riéndose.

-Que son ruidosos ustedes dos- Black Star y Kid se deprimieron y se sentaron en una esquina.

-Sabes Soul tus palabras pueden ser tan hirientes si te lo propones- Decía Kid mientras con un dedo acariciaba el piso.

-¿Eh? ah lo siento ya no se pongan así- Se repusieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Jajaja un Dios como yo perdona a sus súbditos pero te perdonare más si me das una rebanada de pastel!-

-Con mucho gusto se lo traigo Black Star-sama- Mosquito apareció detrás de mi espantándonos a los tres ya que no nos dimos cuenta cuando llegó, y se fue rápidamente a traerle el pedazo de pastel a Black Star, se lo entregó y lo empezó a comer como si nuca hubiera comido en su vida.

-Eres un cerdo asimétrico-

-Cállate rayitas- Kid se puso otra vez en la esquina a llorar.

-Soy un cerdo un asimétrico por favor mátenme- Decía llorando en el piso, vaya ahora si que necesitaba a Liz, Patty y a Chrona para animarlo, me rascaba la cabeza desesperado y buscaba con que animarlo.

-Ah mira Kid esta vela es simétrica- Le dije mientras se la mostraba, a Kid le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Mira que simétrica! ¡Que hermosa es!- Suspire cansado y me senté nuevamente en el sillón.

-Bueno ya hablando enserio Soul ¿Cómo estas?- Dijo Kid dejando la vela a un lado.

-Bien ¿porqué preguntas eso?-

-Es que estoy preocupado desde la fiesta de compromiso has estado muy raro-

-Pero si estoy bien- Le dije convenciéndolo que estaba bien.

-La sangre negra ¿no se a salido de control?- Me sorprendí al oír la pregunta, Black Star dejo su pastel y me miro serio.

-Ya les dije que estoy bien- Los dos se miraron y se tranquilizaron.

-Muy bien saben que tengo que lidiar con esto desde que nací, claro que lo se controlar, idiotas se preocupan por nada- Me reí y los dos se rieron conmigo.

* * *

**MAKA POV.**

Las chicas me llevaron al jardín antes de que pudiera asesinar a Black Star por su comentario, pero va a ver cuando lo vea lo voy a asesinar es seguro, Blair y otra maid llegaron a dejarnos el té, pero se retiraron, antes de que se fueran les hable.

-¿No se van a quedar a tomar el té?- Les pregunté levantándome de mi asiento.

- No gracias Maka-chan, es que nosotras vamos a salir de compras ¡Nya!-

-Ya veo, entonces que les vaya bien y cuídense- Blair y la maid asintieron y se fueron, las chicas y yo hablamos de varias cosas, y para ser honesta había cosas que me sorprendían ya que saben mucho de mí, pero para ser honesta no se nada de ellas, las quiero conocer ya que las aprecio mucho y son mis amigas.

-Chrona- Ella volteó a verme con timidez.

-¿Si?-

-Me podrías decir ¿cómo se conocieron tú y Kid? - Chrona se sonrojo y las chicas sonrieron.

-Es que no se como lidiar con esto-

-Vamos Chrona cuéntalo ¿si?- Dijeron Liz y Patty al unisonó.

-E…esta bien-

* * *

**CHRONA POV.**

_**Flash back 1985 (Hace 25 años Chrona tiene 13 años)**_

_Vivía en un orfanato en Italia, apenas tenía 13 años, recuerdo muy __bien el día en que conocí a Kid, estaba recostada en mi cama de mi habitación, viendo hacía la ventana ya estaba atardeciendo pero se oían muy bien las risas de los niños jugando, les tenía envidia podían salir a jugar y a ver el mundo mientras que yo me tenía que quedar en este cuarto ya que padezco de neumonía, por eso soy muy tímida y no se lidiar con algunas cosas o mejor dicho muchas, tosí varias veces y oí bien como la madre superiora los llamaba ya que era la hora de la cena y de ir a dormir, una madre entró a mi cuarto y me sonrió._

_-¿Cómo sigues Chrona?- Me preguntó dejándome la bandeja de comida en la mesita de alado de mi cama._

_-B…bien muchas gracias madre Kim- Me sonrió y espero hasta que me terminara la comida, me dio mi medicina, cerró la ventana y me arropo._

_-Duerme bien Chrona que Dios te bendiga-_

_-Q… que Dios la bendiga madre- Ella apagó las luces de la habitación y me dormí, después de un rato sentí un brisa alado de mi abrí los ojos y vi que la ventana estaba abierta._

_-Que raro, la madre cerró la ventana antes de irse- En eso se escucharon ruidos al fondo de la habitación en los estantes de los medicamentos, me levanté de mi cama con dificultad y camine hacia el ruido, de repente se pudieron ver unos ojos ambarino mirándome, grité del susto y caí al piso._

_-N…no no grites por favor- Dijo la persona acercándose a mi, cuando la luz de la luna le dio pude verlo bien era un chico como de 16 años, tenía su cabello de color negro y tres rayas en su cabeza, se veía muy herido ya que tenía heridas en la cara y en todo su cuerpo, me calmé y me acerque a él, del dolor el cayó sentado al piso agarrándose el brazo._

_-¿E…estas bien?- Dije poniéndome a su altura._

_-Pues creo que no, con tan solo mirarme se puede ver que estoy echo un desastre- Dijo riéndose, yo reí con él._

_-Espera- Me paré y fui al estante a buscar vendas y medicinas, me acerqué a él y le empecé a poner medicina en las heridas gruñó un poco por el dolor._

_-Ah lo siento- Dije mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Descuida- Dijo sonriendo, seguí limpiando sus heridas, poniéndoles medicamento y al final le puse las vendas._

_-¿P…porqué estas así?- Pregunté poniéndole la última venda._

_-Una pelea- Solo me dijo eso pero al ver su cara se veía enojo._

_-Y…ya esta- Dije dejando las vendas y medicamentos en el estante, tosí varias veces hasta que no pude más y caí de rodillas al piso._

_-¿Oye estás bien?- Dijo acercándose a mi, no le pude responder solo señalé la medicina que estaba en mi mesita, él fue por ella y me la dio, para mi sorpresa, me cargó y me dejó en mi cama, me sonroje por la pena._

_-G…gracias- Dije tapando parte de mi cara con la sábana._

_-No yo debería agradecerte a ti ya que tú me curaste- Sonrió, me sonroje a más no poder, de repente se alejo e hizo una reverencia._

_-Soy Death the Kid, ¿Cómo se llama mi salvadora?-_

_-C…Chrona- Dije quitándome la sabana de mi cara._

_-Mucho gusto Chrona- Su sonrisa me hipnotizó, vimos que ya estaba amaneciendo._

_-Ya me tengo que ir- Dijo subiéndose al marco de la ventana dispuesto a irse._

_-E…espera- Me miró confundido, me sonroje otra vez y tapé mi cara otra vez con la sabana._

_-Si quieres puedes venir aquí cuando quieras- Me sonrió de nuevo._

_-Gracias- Saltó y se fue, Kid volvió al siguiente día y hablamos durante toda la noche, Kid vio que había muchas medicinas y aparatos de hospital._

_-¿Chrona que enfermedad tienes?-_

_-Tengo neumonía- Me miró serio._

_-Sabes a causa de esta enfermedad no puedo salir y siempre estoy enferma, nunca he visto el mundo como es fuera de está habitación, solo puedo mirar a la ventana e imaginarmelo, para serte honesta siempre quise ver el mundo, aunque se que eso es imposible- Miré triste hacia abajo, después reaccione y me di cuenta todo lo que dije, no podía creer que me expresaba completamente sin tener miedo._

_-Lo siento no hagas caso a lo que dije…-_

_-Así que… nunca has visto e mundo exterior- Me sorprendí por su comentario._

_-¿Qué te parece si yo te lo muestro?- Lo miré confundida._

_-P…pero ¿cómo?-_

_-Ya lo veraz- Empezó a amanecer y Kid como siempre se fue pero gritó algo antes de irse._

_-Te lo mostrare no te preocupes- Como siempre cuando anochecía después de que la madre dejaba la habitación, miraba a la ventana esperando a Kid, me dio un poco de sueño y decidí dormir un poco antes de que Kid llegara. Empecé a sentir cosquillas en la cara, me reí y al abrir los ojos pude ver un conejo de color blanco, me incorporé de la cama y miré sorprendida al conejo._

_-¿P…pero qué?-_

_-Ya veo que despertaste- Miré frente a mi y estaba Kid._

_-¿Y este conejo?- Kid se rió._

_-Te dije que te iba a mostrar el mundo sin necesidad de dejar la habitación- Sonreí y cargue al conejo._

_-G…gracias- Me sonroje como siempre, jugué con el conejo._

_-¿Oye Kid te quiero preguntar algo?-_

_-¿Si?-_

_-¿Porqué tienes tres rayas bancas en la cabeza?- Se deprimió y se tiró al piso._

_-Soy un cerdo asimétrico por favor mátame soy una basura- Me espanté._

_-¡P…perdón!- Me vio y se repuso, seguí jugando con el conejo, pero tenía las garritas muy filosas que me hizo una pequeña herida en el dedo._

_-Auch-_

_-¿Estás bien Chrona?- Vio mi dedo cortado y se quedó paralizado, respiraba de una manera apresurada._

_-¿Kid?- Agarró mi mano y lamió la sangre que salía de mi dedo, me sorprendí por lo que hizo el se alejó de mi y bajó la mirada su flequillo tapaba sus ojos._

_-Perdón Chrona-_

_-¿Kid qué pasa?- Deje a conejo a un lado._

_-Kid fue a los estantes y buscó hasta que encontró unas bolsas con sangre, las abrió y las empezó a beber, no entendía nada hasta que se me vino una palabra a la cabeza "vampiro" pero sabía muy bien que solo eran leyendas._

_-¿K…Kid?- Bebió la última bolsa y me miró._

_-Chrona yo soy un vampiro- Me sorprendí ya que no pensé que mi idea fuera verdad, estaba a punto de irse cuando alcance agarrarlo de su chaqueta._

_-E…espera no te vayas-_

_-Chrona- Me miró y se puso a mi lado._

_-¿N…no me tienes miedo?- Preguntó mirándome preocupado y triste._

_-S…si tengo miedo, siempre le tengo miedo a cualquier cosa pero tú eres mi amigo y me quisiste enseñar una pequeña parte del mundo y por eso te agradezco- Me miró sorprendido y me abrazó, me dio miedo ya que no sabía como lidiar con esto._

_-Gracias- Le correspondí el abrazó._

_Ya han paso dos años y Kid sigue viniendo como siempre lo hace y me trae cosas como flores o animales para que los vea hasta me trae libros, pero me siento diferente, no sabía como expresar este sentimiento pero se sentía tan bien, me podía expresar y hablarle a Kid sin problemas, siempre que Kid se acercaba sentía como mi corazón quería explotar de la emoción, siempre me sonrojaba al verlo sonreír y me hipnotiza su mirada. Últimamente he estado muy enferma y mi condición ha empeorado pero no le quiero decir a Kid no lo quiero preocupar, el doctor llegó en la tarde para checarme y me miró triste, yo tosía demasiado hasta que tosí sangre, me espanté, me dolía mucho el pecho, el doctor salió de la habitación y habló con la madre Kim._

_-¿Cómo está doctor?- Preguntó preocupada la madre._

_-No esta bien, la verdad para serle honesto creo que solo le queda una semana- Me espanté, me quedé helada no lo podía creer ya iba a morir, yo sabía que algún día tenía que morir ¿pero tan pronto?_

_-Ya veo- La madre empezó a llorar, pude ver bien como el doctor se iba, la madre entró a mi habitación y me trajo la cena y mis medicinas como siempre, batallaba mucho para comer tosía mucho, la madre me dio mi medicina, la agarre del brazo respirando con dificultad._

_-¿M…madre le puedo preguntar algo? cof cof- La madre me miro tierna y se sentó a un lado de la cama._

_-¿Qué pasa Chrona?- Me habló de una manera maternal._

_-E…es que quiero saber que siento- Me miró confundida._

_-Es… es que cuando estoy con un amigo pues siempre mi corazón late tan fuerte y siempre me sonrojo y me siento bien alado de él y…- La madre se rió y me sonrió tierna mientras me acariciaba la cabeza._

_-Chrona ese sentimiento que sientes por esa persona es amor- Me sonroje al oír lo que me dijo entonces estaba enamorada de Kid, pero e iba a morir pronto, como le iba a dar el amor que siento si yo ya voy a morir, pero antes de morir quería decirle a Kid lo que siento no me quiero morir llevándome cosas a la tumba. La madre se levantó y apagó la luz._

_-Buenas noches Chrona que Dios te bendiga-_

_-Buenas noches madre Kim- Ella se fue y miré a la ventana esperando como siempre, pude ver bien como la ventana se abría y dejaba ver a Kid, esta vez traía flores y un libro._

_-Buenas noches Chrona- Dijo metiéndose a la habitación._

_-Hola Kid- Le salude, me enseño las flores, me había traído orquídeas, gardenias y margaritas, y me trajo un libro el cual vienen imágenes y nombres de las diferentes plantas y flores, me estaba explicando como era cada una y para que servían si eran venenosas o curativas, luego de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño ratoncito, era muy lindo y lo acaricié la verdad no comprendía como las personas le podía tener miedo a tan lindo animal._

_-¿S… sabes? yo me identificó mucho con un ratón- Dije acariciando al pequeño ratoncito, Kid se rió._

_-¿Por qué te comparas con un ratón?-_

_-P…porque el ratón siempre tiene miedo- Dije riéndome pero me puse un poco triste, Kid me miró triste, el ratón se escapó de mis manos y cayó al piso, Kid fue por él, al ver que el ratón estaba carca de mi, me intenté levantar de la cama, pero me dolí mucho el cuerpo y empecé a caer de la cama._

_-¡Chrona!- Kid gritó al ver que caía, yo pensé que me iba a pegar con el duro y frío piso pero sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban, abrí mis ojos y me topé con los ojos ámbar de Kid, me sonrojé y decidí decirle lo que sentía._

_-K…Kid yo…- No pude terminar ya que me había besado, abrí los ojos como platos, le correspondí el beso, nos separamos por falta de aire, me cargó y me recostó en la cama, el se sentó alado de mi y me quito un cabello de mi cara._

_-¿Sabes? Cuando te vi supe que eras diferente a las demás personas, eres muy tímida e inocente y con él tiempo me fui enamorando de ti Chrona- Me sonroje más por lo que me dijo y me volvió a besar, estaba amaneciendo y Kid agarró todo, sabía que se tenía que ir._

_-Volveré mañana Chrona- Me sonrió tiernamente y se fue, yo sonreí y me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo, en todo el día la madre me estuvo cuidando y me sentía saludable y pensaba que el doctor se equivocaba que no iba a morir, pero la dura realidad llegó a mi empecé a toser fuertemente y empecé a escupir sangre, no podía respirar, intenté levantarme de mi cama, pero solo caí de ella me arrastraba por el piso para alcanzar a puerta de la habitación para pedir ayuda, no podía respirar, cuando la madre Kim llegó se espantó, me levantó y me recostó en la cama y empezó a gritar por ayuda, las demás madres llegaron y se espantaron al verme , llamarón al doctor, me puso una mascara de oxígeno y me pusieron varía agujas en el cuerpo las cuales me transmitían medicamentos y había una máquina alado de mi la cual se oía un ruido verificando que mi corazón latía, el doctor salió y negó con la cabeza, la madre Kid estalló en llanto y las demás madres se ponían tristes, sabía muy bien que ya había legado mi hora, empecé a llorar ya que sabía muy bien que no podría ver a Kid de nuevo que me tenía que despedir de él, la madre Kim entró a mi habitación con las demás madres y el padre para rezar ya que sabían que iba a morir ese mismo día, cuando terminaron de rezar la madre Kim me besó la frente y se fue con todos, cuando anocheció me sentía más débil, me acordé de Kid y miré a la ventana empecé a llorar, me quedé dormida ya que me sentía demasiado débil._

_-Cr…Chron…¡Chrona!- Pude oír como decían mi nombre y al instante reconocí esa voz era la Kid estaba espantado y estaba llorando._

_-Kid- Decía con dificultad pero estaba feliz de que viniera, y lloré de felicidad._

_-Chrona- Decía mi nombre y lo repetía varias veces._

_-Te amo- Le dije viendo como todo se volvía negro, como ya no volvería ver al mundo, el volvió a llamarme, puso una cara seria._

_-Chrona ¿quieres vivir?- Yo asentí con dificultad, encontró un bisturí y se hizo una pequeña cortada en la mano y me di a beber la sangre._

_-Chrona va a doler- En eso sentí como mi garganta ardía y mi cuerpo se estremecía del dolor, me desmaye de tanto dolor._

_Me llegó un olor a mi nariz, era un perfume cuando abrí mis ojos me topé con dos chicas rubias y de ojos color azules, me espante y agarré una almohada y me la puse enfrente para protegerme, la rubia de cabello corto de acercó y me miró y me enseño un vestido azul con morado._

_-Toma es para ti- las agarré_

_-G…gracias ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-_

_-Yo me llamo Liz y ella es mi pequeña hermana gemela Patty somos hermanas de Kid-_

_-¿Kid? ¿Dónde esta?- Se me vino la imagen de Kid llorando._

_-Viene en un rato tuvo que salir- Me dijeron mientras me ayudaban a vestirme, me mostraron una copa con un liquido carmesí._

_-Bébelo si no lo bebes te vas a sentir débil- Me dijo Liz, lo tomé y sabia delicioso pero sabía muy bien que lo que bebía era sangre, se oyó que tocaron la puerta, se abrió dejando ver a Kid tenía cara de preocupación pero al verme me sonrió, Liz y Patty fueron con el y o abrazaron y después se retiraron dejándonos a Kid y a mi solos._

_-¿Cómo estas Chrona?- Dijo acercándose a mi._

_-Bien gracias me siento mejor que nunca- Le dije sonriendo por una razón me sentí alegre, estaba feliz. Fuimos al balcón de la habitación y nos quedamos viendo por mucho rato._

_-K…Kid gr…gracias- Me sonrojé como siempre, me miró confundido._

_-G…gracias a ti ahora puedo ver el mundo sin que me pase nada-_

_-Chrona-_

_-Y… y lo voy a poder ver junto a ti- Kid sonrió y me abrazó._

_-Váyanse a un hotel par de tortolos- Gritó Patty desde la puerta de la habitación, Kid y yo nos sonrojamos y Liz le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Patty._

_**Fin de flashback.

* * *

**_

-Se nota que quieres mucho a Kid, Chrona- Le dijo Tsubaki tiernamente, Chrona se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

-No te apenes Chrona aparte es bueno ese sentimiento que alguien te quiera y te ame para siempre- Le dije sonriendo, Chrona ella me sonrió también.

-Ahhh se me olvidaba darte esto- Me dio un sobre Chrona.

-Es la invitación de la boda es en 2 semanas espero que tú y Soul vayan y que también Mosquito y Blair y los demás de la mansión- Sonreí y asentí.

-Estaremos ahí-

-¡Tienes que ir porque yo le compre el vestido a Chrona!- Dijo Liz.

-Iré no te preocupes- Dije saliéndome una gotita de la cabeza.

-Ahh hablando de preocupaciones ¿Cómo esta Soul?- Me preguntó Patty muy seria y curiosa.

-Bien ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que Soul-kun ha estado muy extraño- Me afirmó Tsubaki.

-Pues para mi Soul esta bien- Dije normal pero la verdad me preocupada que a Soul le estuviera pasando algo.

-Neee Liz-chan no será por la sa…hm- Liz le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir yo las mire confundida.

-Jajaja e…es que eso le decía a Kid que no le pasaba nada pero él seguía terco de que le pasaba algo yo le dije que solo estaba enamorado, por eso estaba raro- Me sorprendí de lo que dijo Kid y sentí un dolor en mi pecho.

-¿De quién está enamorado?- Las chicas me miraron curiosas, me sonrojé a más no poder, ¿por qué hice eso? Porque me ponía enojada por el comentario de Liz acaso él me…

-Acaso no te das cuenta tonta el está enamorado de Mak…hm- Le tapó otra vez la boca Liz enojada y le susurró algo al oído a Patty que no pude entender. En eso llegó Kid.

-Hola- Nos saludo.

-Hola- Saludamos todas.

-¿Por qué tan alegres?- Preguntó viéndonos sonriendo.

-¡Es que Maka-chan no se da cuenta de que Sou…hm!- Le tapó la boca Liz otra vez, Kid suspiro cansado al ver como estaban sus hermanas haciendo un escándalo.

-Ah ¿estaban hablando de Soul? Ajaja eso es nuevo de ustedes- Liz miró enojada Kid no entendía porque, pero cuando dijo de hablar de Soul, me acordé de la pregunta de Liz y lo que dijo Tsubaki, tal vez si le esté pasando algo a Soul y yo no me de cuenta se nota que no lo conozco mucho pero el a mi si, la verdad quiero saber más de él.

-Hablando de Soul ¿todos ustedes lo conocieron cuando eran niños?- Todos asintieron a excepción de Chrona.

-Yo lo conocí después de un año que Kid me convirtió-

-_Que envidia-_ Susurré pero me alcanzaron todos a oír.

-¿Maka-chan acaso no conoces bien a Soul-kun?- Me puse triste y enojada ya que si es cierto casi no lo conozco, Kid se puso serio.

-No es necesario que sepas el pasado de Soul, solo te diré que su vida fue muy dura y triste- Miré confundida y sorprendida a Kid ya que no esperaba que dijera eso, aunque el me dijo que no era necesario saber su pasado, yo quería saber más de él, quería conocerlo.

-¡EY CHICOS! ¡AQUÍ ARRIBA!- Nos llamaba Soul desde él techo de la mansión.

-¿Qué pasa Soul?- Dijo Kid.

-¡ES QUE EL ESTUPIDO DE BLACK STAR HIZO OTRA DE SUS IDIOTECES Y AL INTENTAR DAR UN SALTO EN EL TECHO SE ATORÓ EN LA CHIMENEA!- Todos suspiraron cansado, Tsubaki, fue corriendo a ver como estaba su esposo y gritaba su nombre para ver si le respondía, nos levantamos de la mesa del jardín, todos se adelantaron.

-Maka- Me llamó Kid estábamos solos en el jardín.

-¿Qué pasa Kid-kun?-

-Solo te diré esto desde que tu llegaste a vivir en la mansión, Soul se ve más feliz que antes- Me dijo sonriendo, yo me sonroje por el comentario.

-Así que no pienses que es necesario saber sobre su pasado, no te presiones- Me sonrió y se fue a socorrer a Black Star, los seguí y llegué a la sala donde estaba la chimenea, ahí estábamos Liz, Tsubaki, Chrona y yo y en el techo estaban Soul, Kid y Patty, empujando a Black Star para sacarlo.

-¡Sabes deberías comer menos Black Star!- Le dijo Soul en broma.

-No le hables así a tu Dios Soul- Gritó Black Star atrapado en la chimenea.

-¡Esto te pasa por ser un cerdo asimétrico!- Gritó Kid.

-¡Jajajaja mira quien habla de cosas asimétricas! ¡Tu eres el más asimétrico en todo el mundo!- Pude oír bien como Kid gritó enojado y derrepente Black Star cayo de la chimenea hacia nosotras, estaba todo lleno de hollín, Soul y los demás bajaron hasta la sala donde estábamos.

-¡Ey Kid eso dolió! ¡No era necesario pegarle a tu Dios!- Dijo sobándose el trasero.

-Créeme fue necesario- Decía mientras sonreía de una manera macabra y reía como loco, Patty se empezó a reír con él.

-Black Star ya no hagas eso por favor- Le dijo Tsubaki poniendo la cara más tierna que he visto en mi vida, Black Star se sonrojo y miró a otra parte.

-Es… esta bien- Tartamudeaba sonrojado, después de un rato los chicos se fueron ya que se estaba haciendo de noche, nos despedimos de ellos y Soul y yo fuimos a cenar.

* * *

**SOUL POV.**

-Ah Soul antes de que se me olvide Chrona me dio la invitación para la boda- Maka me dio un sobre, lo abrí y leí la invitación.

-Dijo que todos en la mansión podíamos ir ahora todos podrán venir a la boda con nosotros- Maka sonrió y más porque todos podíamos ir, suspire al ver la fecha de la boda.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me preguntó Maka preocupada.

-Nada es que la boda cae el día de mi cumpleaños- Maka me miró sorprendida y alegre.

-Con razón Kid no me quería decir cuando era la fecha de la boda- Dije saliéndome una gotita en la cabeza y poniendo cara de cansancio.

-Tal vez Kid no te quería decir porque tal vez quería a cambiar la fecha de la boda- Dijo curiosa Maka.

-Ese idiota preocupándose por cosas innecesarias- Dije riéndome y levándome un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-No es un idiota se preocupa por ti Soul, es tu amigo- Le sonreí a Maka por lo que dijo y tenía razón, cuando terminamos de comer, fuimos como siempre a la sala, Maka estaba leyendo mi libro de biología que Mosquito dijo que encontró en la mañana, Maka bajó el libro y volteó a mirarme.

-¿Qué?-

-Es que en el libro dice que cada vampiro tiene diferentes poderes que los diferencian ¿Cual será al poder de los chicos?- Dijo Maka poniendo una cara de niña pequeña.

-Tsubaki puede controlar las sombras, Black Star puede paralizar tu cuerpo o deshacerlo por medio de las vibraciones que manda, Liz y Patty pueden sacar esferas de energía de su alma y las disparan como si fueran balas, Chrona puede usar su propia sangre como arma y a puede manipular a su antojo y Kid crea ilusiones- Le dije a Maka dándole un sorbo a mi café.

-¿Y el tuyo Soul?- Me puse nervioso por la pregunta de Maka y me quedé callado, Maka me miraba seria y nos quedamos así por un tiempo.

-Tenían razón los chicos algo te esta pasando- Mire a Maka estaba triste.

-No me pasa nada-

-Claro que si pero solo te lo guardas y no quieres que nadie lo vea ¿verdad?- Miré a Maka asustado, es como si Maka me hubiera leído la mente, me quedé calado otra vez.

-Quiero saber de ti Soul, no quiero estar como una extraña aquí en tu casa y no conocerte es que yo…- Maka bajó su mirada haciendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos, pero ella tenía razón le debía decir sobre mi y no alejarla y más a ella, yo a Maka la amo.

-Muy bien te diré de mi pasado- Me miró sorprendida.

* * *

_**Flashback hace 500 Inglaterra. (Soul apariencia de un niño de 10 años)**_

_Los Evans, una familia muy reconocida por el mundo humano como por el mundo sobrenatural, en el mudo humano somos conocidos como la familia de músicos y en el sobre natural como una familia poderosa. Las jerarquías de los vampiros es muy importante, en la cabeza esta la familia de Shinigami-sama sus hijos Kid, Liz y Patty, después estamos nosotros la familia Evans Compuesta por mi padre, mi madre, Wes y yo, la familia Nakatsukasa, luego la familia Star, estas son las familias más poderosas de los vampiros, pero la más poderosa de todas es la familia Evans ya que desde que nació esta familia a tenido una maldición, uno de la familia va a tener la sangre negra, la locura más poderosa pero diferente a los mala sangre, este poder se tiene que controlar adecuadamente ya que el que tiene el poder puede perder la cordura y ser el ser más temido del mundo cuando el usuario usa la sangre negra se convierte en "__Kishin"__. _

_Y para mi suerte yo soy el heredero de este poder en mi familia, desde que nací tengo que soportar todo esto, los vampiros me miran con miedo al igual que los otros seres, me era difícil tratar con personas ya que nadie me comprendía, ni siquiera los humanos, aunque ellos no supieran que soy vampiro le temen a mi música, me fastidia todo._

_Estaba tranquilo en el jardín haciendo una nueva partitura ya que estaba decidido a componer una canción nueva y alado el libro de la sangre negra, ya que lo tenía que leer para entender mejor mi poder, en eso pude oí como unos chicos venían corriendo hacia mi, suspiré cansado ya que sabía quienes eran._

_-¡Ya dejen de pelear par de idiotas!- Les grité a Black Star y a Kid, a ellos los conozco casi desde que nací._

_-¡ÉL EMPEZÓ!- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo apuntándose el uno al otro, se gruñían molestos, en eso llegaron Tsubaki, Liz y Patty._

_-Ya van a empezar- Decía Liz fastidiada._

_-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!- Gritaba Patty brincando de un lado a otro._

_-Por favor no peleen- Decía Tsubaki agarrando de la mano a Black Star, él se sonrojo._

_-Vamos Black Star hace caso a tu futura esposa- Le dije haciendo que se sonrojara más todos nos reímos._

_-Soul- Miré hacia arriba era mi madre quien me llamaba, los chicos se despidieron y me dejaron, fui con mi madre, ella me llamaba para ir a uno de los conciertos de mi hermano Wes, fuimos a ver la orquesta y el que estaba dirigiendo era mi hermano, a mi familia e incluso a mi nos fascinaba la forma en la que tocaba Wes, cuando término el concierto fuimos hasta Wes y lo felicitamos._

_-Felicidades hijo-Le dijeron mis padres a Wes._

_-Tocaste bien Wes- Wes me miró y me revolvió los cabellos._

_-Que bueno que te gustó hermanito- Le quité su mano de mi cabeza y lo miré enojado._

_-No soy un niño- Se rió incluyendo a mi padre, él se le quedó mirando a mi mochila ya que ahí tenía el libro guardado._

_-Llevas e libro a todas partes contigo Soul- Me dijo mi padre sonriendo._

_-Léelo hasta que puedas controlar tu poder- Asentí y regresamos a casa, estaba tranquilo con Wes tocando el piano hasta que oímos que alguien azotaba la puerta de la mansión, Wes y yo mirábamos desde las escaleras y vimos como rompían la puerta de la mansión y entraban personas en ella con armas y con antorchas._

_-¡Evans! ¡Malditos demonios hemos venido a matarlos!- Gritó un hombre, Wes pe escondía detrás de él mientras me abrazaba, mi padre fue hacia ellos._

_-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó mi padre serio._

_-¡¿Cómo que que pasa? Hemos venido a matarte maldito vampiro, tu mataste a la mayoría de los aldeanos- Mi padre lo miró sorprendido al igual que nosotros ya que ocultábamos que éramos vampiros._

_-Pero ¿qué dice?- Dijo mi padre fingiendo pero en parte nosotros no asesinamos a nadie._

_-No se haga el inocente ¡Ataquen!- Todos se vinieron encima, mi padre no tuvo otra opción más que pelear, pero eran demasiados y un hombre atravesó su pecho sacando su corazón, Wes y yo miramos horrorizados._

_-¡Padre!- No evite gritar y nos oyeron, vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros, Wes me agarro y escapábamos lo más rápido que podíamos, sentimos como alguien nos jaló a una parte._

_-Shhh- Era mi madre, no nos dejo hablar, abrió una puerta secreta por la pared y nos metió ahí para escapar._

_-Los amo- Dijo mi madre llorando, seguimos corriendo y vi como mataban a mi madre, llegamos a un cuarto ahí estaba una ventana pero daba hacia un acantilado y el mar azotaba fuerte, volteamos a ver si había otra salida pero los aldeanos ya estaban detrás de nosotros y nos acorralaron._

_-Van a morir engendros del demonio- Miré con rabia al viejo, Wes volteó hacia mi y me sonrió._

_-Perdóname Soul- Lo miré confundido y me aventó por la ventana yo lo miraba sorprendido, el me miraba con una sonrisa y después antes de que tocara el agua vi como lo mataron._

_-¡WES!- Grité mientras lloraba y toqué el frío mar, me golpeaba tan fuerte que pensaba que iba a morir ahogado pero para mi suerte llegué a una costa, vi hacia la mansión estaba ardiendo en llamas, y luego miré mi bolso ahí estaba el libro, quería llorar pero estaba más enojado que triste._

_-¡Soul!-Pude ver bien como me llamaba Mifune, Masamune y Shinigami-sama corriendo hacia mi, estaban listos para pelear._

_-Maldición llegamos tarde- Dijo golpeando un árbol Masamune._

_-¿Soul-kun estas bien?- No le respondí, Shinigami-sama me llevó a su casa donde estaban los chicos, no hablé con ninguno de ellos, no podía._

_**Fin de flashback.

* * *

**_

Maka me miraba sorprendida pero a la vez triste, yo miraba la chimenea encendida, me le quedé mirando al fuego recordando aquel día que nunca podre olvidar, de la nada Maka vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó.

-¿Maka?-

-Soul no sabía que habías sufrido mucho… no debí preguntar- Susurraba Maka triste, le acaricie la cabeza.

-Ahora estoy bien y eso es lo que cuenta- Ella me sonrió, de la nada se fue la luz en la casa y solo se podía ver la chimenea encendida.

-¡Ahhh!- Gritó Maka.

-¡¿Qué sucede Maka?- Sentí como Maka se aferró más a mí y temblaba demasiado.

-E…esta o…oscuro- Reaccione cuando dijo eso, me acordé que Maka le tiene miedo a la oscuridad por culpa de sus tíos, e sobé la cabeza y e empecé a tararear una nana.

-¿Soul?- Me miro ahora fui yo quien la abrace y la puse en mi pecho, ella seguía temblando y yo seguía cantando la nana hasta que se durmió, sonreí al ver como estaba dormida como una pequeña niñas y acaricie una de sus mejillas.

-¿Sabes? Ahora estoy bien gracias a que estas a mi lado mi pequeña humana- Susurré mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

* * *

_**CONTIUARA….**_

_**JAJAJAJA QUE LES PARECIÓ AHORA SI ME INSPIRE Y LE QUIERO DAR GRACIAS A MIYOKO-NEE-CHAN POR SU APOYO Y A NAMI MICHUE-CHAN JAJAJAJA AHH SI QUIEREN VER EL VESTIDO DE CHRONA ESTA EN MI PERFIL OK**_

_**BUENO BYE**_

_**SAYONARA!^^**_

_**AGRIAS-CHAN FUERA!^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**JAJAJAJAJA ESTOY DE VUELTA Y AQUÍ HAY FIESTA EN MI CASA! ¿SABEN POR QUÉ? PORQUE YA ENCONTRE COMO HACER ESA PINCHE LINEA DEL DEMONIO SIIIII!^^ (SALEN GLOBOS Y SERPENTINASDE TODAS PARTES) JAJAJAJA BUENO PUES MEJOR LE SIGO AL FIC JAJAJAJA BUENO YA ME VOY SECUIDAN**_

_**AGRIAS-CHAN ABRÉ EL TELÓN…. AHORA!^^

* * *

**_

**MAKA POV.**

Me estaba empezando a despertar cuando un olor llegó a mi nariz, era un perfume masculino y lo reconocía sabía de quien era ese aroma.

-S…Soul- Dije varias veces su nombre al reconocer ese aroma y a la vez no podía dejar de pronunciar su nombre, sentí como algo me atrojó más hacia él.

-Vaya ¿estás soñando conmigo?- Susurró Soul cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que me quedé dormida desde ayer en el pecho de Soul, me espanté y me aleje de él ya que me sorprendió verlo y más porque tenía esa sonrisa triunfante que me sacaba de mis casillas.

-¡S…SOUL!- Se acercó a mi y me susurró al oído.

-Hmmm ¿por qué soñaras conmigo? No pensé que fueras así Maka ¿soñaste que te hacia mía?- Me sonroje pero a la vez estaba roja del enojo saqué el libro de biología de Soul.

-¡Maka-chop!-Le pegué con el en la cabeza dejándolo recostado en el sillón.

-Vampiro pervertido-

-Eso dolió, te enojas muy fácil Maka- Decía Soul mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Cállate- Volteé a ver a otra parte molesta, en eso gruñó mi estomago.

-Vaya parece que alguien tiene hambre- Soul se burlaba de mi mientras que con un dedo me picaba mi mejilla.

-Déjame en paz- De la nada Soul se puso serio, lo miré confundida.

-¿Sabes? Yo también tengo hambre- Soul me recostó en el sillón y él se puso sobre mi.

-¿Q…qué?- Cuando lo miré reaccioné.

-¿Maka me dejarías beber de tu sangre?- Me pidió permiso, yo asentí, pero Soul tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Soul sonrió y se agacho hasta quedar cerca de mi cuello yo moví mi cabeza para dejar más a la vista mi cuello, pude sentir la respiración de Soul en mi cuello, me estremecía al sentirla era fría, beso mi cuello pero no como la ultima vez, esta vez lo besó más de una sola vez dejándome marcas en el cuello, gemí y sentí como a Soul se le formo una sonrisa en su rosto, luego lamió mi cuello y lo mordió, gemí un poco por el dolor, empezó a beber, después de que su sed se sació, dejó de morderme, lamió otra vez mi cuello y se acercó a mi oído.

-Gracias- Susurro de forma seductora.

-D…de nada- Volteé a verlo, era la primera vez que los dos nos mirábamos de esa forma, seguía teniendo ese brillo especial en sus ojos, en eso fue acercándose lentamente hasta quedar casi a escasos centímetros de mi cara, sentí su aliento, estaba a punto de besarme hasta que…

-¡BUENO DÍA SOUL-KUN, MAKA-CHAN!- Entró a la sala Blair gritando de felicidad, pero al vernos, nos miró de forma pícara, yo la miraba asustada al igual que Soul.

-Me hubieran dicho desde antes que querían estar un tiempo a solas- Dijo Blair de forma pícara sonriendo de oreja a oreja y se fue de la sala, cuando se fue, miré a Soul molesta y le pegué otro Maka-chop, dejándolo en el piso.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?- Decía mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-Por pervertido- Me fui de la sala y fui al comedor para empezar a desayunar, una de las maids me sirvió un plato de waffles, y empecé a desayunar mientras desayunaba seguía leyendo el libro de biología.

* * *

_Libro de biología tema: Vampiros._

_Los vampiros para poder sobrevivir necesitan sangre de otros seres ya que es lo único que sacia su hambre, pueden comer comida humana pero casi no les llega el sabor de ella y no los satisface, el sabor del ajo los molesta ya que es un sabor muy fuerte para ellos, son más rápidos que los humanos y que otro ser a excepción del hombre lobo, son más fuertes y cada vampiro tiene un poder diferente que los diferencia, a diferencia de los humanos y que otro ser ellos son fríos o como se podría decir "sangre fría" ya que su cuerpo no genera calidez ya que su corazón no late, muchos libros de humanos dicen que para poder referirse a ellos le dicen que están muertos y son muertos vivientes sin corazón, se pueden reflejar en un espejo, el Sol no los hace ceniza solo debilita un poco sus poderes y sus energías, la jerarquía es muy importante para ellos, su clasificación es esta:_

_Sangre pura._

_Sangre impura._

_Convertidos._

_Sirvientes._

_Mala sangre._

_Esta clasificación es muy importante, los mala sangre son los más peligrosos ya que su sangre no se sacia y se guían solo por sus instintos como un animal._

_Cuando un vampiro es herido o se lastima sus heridas se curan a una velocidad increíble, lo que tarda en curarse son heridas más profundas o graves, para poder curar esa heridas rápidamente tienen que beber sangre, un vampiro muere cuando su corazón es sacado de su cuerpo, cuando se e encaja un estaca en el corazón del vampiro su cuerpo solo se adormece o queda inconsciente, también mueres cuando se hace una herida gravé que ni siquiera un inmortal puede soportar…

* * *

_

Seguí leyendo acabando el desayuno y seguí sentada en el comedor, Soul llegó y se sentó alado de mi, lo miré de reojo pero luego seguí con mi lectura, luego el vio el libro y se rió.

-Vaya se ve que estas interesada en nosotros-

-Pues la verdad quiero aprender de ustedes y de los demás ya que la verdad ni todavía se que son- Soul se rió otra vez pero lo ignoré

-Sabes la mayoría de las cosas que dicen el libro que son mentiras, pensaba que eran verdad- Sonreí siguiendo leyendo el libro, noté que Soul no me dijo nada, volteé a verlo y el estaba viéndome recargado en una de sus manos.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, solo me pareces interesante- Dijo sonriendo divertido mostrando sus dientes de tiburón y sus colmillos.

-Pues es que hay cosas que no entiendo y la verdad quiero aprender- Dije haciendo un puchero.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, podría ser tu maestro- Soul empezó a formar una sonrisa en su cara pero una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Y qué me enseñarías?- Le dije en forma retadora sonriendo confiada, se acercó a mi oído.

-Te puedo enseñar muchas cosas hasta la forma en como nos reproducimos- Ronroneó de manera seductora, me enojé a más no poder, cerré el libro de biología.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!- Lo dejé tirado en el piso otra vez dejándole un hueco en su cabeza.

-Idiota pervertido- Me levanté de mi silla y me fui a la sala y me puse a leer otra vez, en eso el teléfono sonó, cuando lo iba a contestar, no se ni cuando ni como Soul apareció en la sala y contestó el teléfono, me quedé parada con cara de idiota viendo sorprendida a Soul.

-¿Diga?- Dijo Soul contestando el teléfono.

-Oh Black Star si- Miraba curiosa a Soul mientras hablaba.

-Si, aja, esta bien iremos para haya en un rato- Soul colgó el teléfono.

-Black Star y Tsubaki nos están invitando a su casa- Dijo Soul volteando hacia mi, reaccione.

-Que bueno, entonces me voy a bañar y a cambiarme- Soul asintió y él también se fue a su habitación.

Después de bañarme fui al espejo al verme vi que tenía marcas en el cuello y no solo era la marca de la mordida si no también de cuando Soul me besó el cuello, me sonrojé al pensar que me dirían todos al ver las marcas, me puse una camiseta de cuello de tortuga y una falda, bajé y vi que Soul ya estaba listo.

-¿Lista?- Asentí, cuando salimos de la mansión me sorprendió no ver ningún carro frente de ella, vi como Soul se iba a otra parte fuera de la mansión, lo seguí y fue hacia la cochera, miraba curiosa la cochera y vi como una manta tapaba algo, Soul quitó esa manta y debajo de ella estaba una motocicleta color naranja.

-Wow- Miraba curiosa la motocicleta.

-Vaya parece que te gusto mi motocicleta-

-¡Es tuya!-

-Si, Hoy no vamos a utilizar ningún carro le quiero dejar un descanso al chofer- Dijo Soul subiéndose a la motocicleta y encendiéndola, provocando un rugido la motocicleta.

-¿Subes?- Asentí, me subí en ella y me agarré de Soul, arrancó muy fuerte avanzando a gran velocidad, me agarré más fuerte de Soul poniendo mi cara en su espalda, me miró curioso y luego miró al frente.

-¿Nunca te has subido a una motocicleta?-

-No- El sonrió divertido y acelero más fuerte haciendo que me agarrara más fuerte de él.

-¡LO ESTAS HACIENDO A PROPOSITO! ¡¿VERDAD?- Le grité pero el solo se empezó a reír, en todo el trayecto se la pasó burlándose de mí, solo no le pegaba un Maka-chop porque si no íbamos a chocar, cuando llegamos a la casa de Tsubaki y Black Star me arrepentí de llamar casa en donde vivían.

-¡Ehhhh!- Miraba sorprendida la mansión que tenían, claro que tenía un estilo oriental muy japonés, era parecido a las mansiones antiguas de Japón donde vivían los samuráis.

-¡Bienvenidos!- Nos recibió un sirviente, entramos y nos quitamos los zapatos, él sirviente nos guió en donde estaban los demás, mientras yo miraba de un lado a otro la mansión, luego abrió una de las puertas y vimos a Tsubaki.

-Hola Soul-kun, Maka-chan-

-Hola-

-Que bien que ya llegaron los demás están por aquí- Tsubaki, no guió por los pasillos hasta que en uno de ellos vi a una niña con cabello café pero parecía de muñeca, la verdad ella se veía como una muñeca, ella me vio a mi y luego miró a Soul.

-Soul-oji-chan* (Tío)- Dijo la niña corriendo hacia Soul y saltó hacia el, Soul la atrapó y la cargó.

-Hola Ángela- Soul sonrió y Ángela lo abrazó, en eso la puerta de alado se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabello largo color rubio.

-Ahh Soul-

-Hola Mifune- Soul lo saludó sonriendo, él bajó a Ángela y ella fue corriendo hacia Mifune.

-Papa- Mifune le sonrió y la cargó, luego Mifune me vio.

-¿Y ella?-

-¡Oni-sama me dijo que ella es la novia de Soul-oji-chan!- Yo me sonroje al oír lo que dijo, yo negaba y Mifune regaño a Ángela.

-Ella es Maka-chan- Me presentó Tsubaki.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Mifune soy tío de Black Star y ella es mi hija Ángela-

-Mucho gusto-

-Entonces ella es la humana de la que tanto mi sobrino y Tsubaki tanto hablan- Dijo sonriendo asentí y le devolví la sonrisa, Ángela me vio y sonrió y me agarró de la mano.

-Ahh Mifune-san ahora íbamos con los demás ¿quieres venir con nosotros?-

-Si gracias Tsubaki- Fui hablando en todo el camino con Mifune y la pequeña Ángela.

-Ya veo así que usted es hermano adoptivo del padre de Black Star-

-Si yo soy un inmortal y ellos me ayudaron cuando casi muero y me volví uno de la familia y me uní mucho con mi hermano White Star, él murió ya que él se volvió una mala sangre cuando buscaba el poder y lo tuve que matar ya que casi mata a todo el clan por conseguir lo que quería- Dijo mirando hacia adelante- Yo tuve que criar a Black Star como si fuera mi hijo, Black Star estaba comprometido con Tsubaki desde que eran muy pequeños y se casaron jóvenes lo bueno es que ellos se quieren, bueno a Ángela la adopte ya que la encontré sola en la calle estaba abandonada en la banqueta cubierta con una manta y ahora es mi hija y a Black Star lo considera como un hermano- Sonrió terminando de hablar, yo también sonreí.

-¿Sabes? Ángela es una bruja- Me dijo Ángela sonriendo.

-Wow-

-Si Ángela se va a volver muy fuerte- Dijo mirando hacia arriba orgullosa como lo hace Black Star.

Llegamos a la habitación y todos nos saludaron al vernos.

-¡Ohhh mis leales súbditos han llegado!- Gritó Black Star levantándose, a Soul y a mi nos salió una gotita, nos fuimos a sentar y vimos que Kid, Chrona, Liz y Patty también estaban.

-¡Oni-sama!- Ángela fue corriendo hacia Black Star, él la cargo y la sentó sobre él.

-Vaya Tsubaki-chan tienen una casa muy hermosa-

-Gracias Maka-chan- En eso la puerta de atrás se abrió dejando ver a un adulto con cabello negro al igual que Tsubaki y recogido en una coleta.

-Ohh Tsubaki veo que tienes visitas-

-Ah Masamune-nii-sama ya llegaste-

-Si tuve que ir al banco de sangre para que nos vendieran algo si no nos quedamos sin comida jajaja- Le dijo Masamune a Tsubaki sentándose alado de ella.

-Ahhh Maka-chan él es mi hermano Masamune-

-Mucho gusto- Dije

-Vaya tú y tu hermano se parecen mucho- Tsubaki rió.

-Hola Soul-kun tiempo sin verte-

-Hola Masamune-

-¡Bueno como ya estamos todos aquí hay que empezar la junta!- Gritó Kid para llamar nuestra atención, Soul y yo lo miramos confundidos.

-Para eso pedimos que vinieran para arreglar todo sobre el padrino de anillos de copas…-

-Aaah que fastidio- Dijo Soul cerrando los ojos, poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza y dejándose caer al piso.

-Soul no seas así es tu amigo- lo regañé.

-Ah uhm… seguro Soul está enojado con nosotros porque la boda cae en el día de su cumpleaños-Dijo Chrona mirando triste hacia el piso.

-No es por eso- Dijo Soul

-¡Es que Kid va a salir con sus arreglos "simétricos" y va a ser un fastidio! ¡¿No es así Soul?- Gritó Black Star.

-Así es tú si me comprendes- Sonrió Soul de forma torcida y chocó 5 con Black Star.

-¡Par de asimétricos!-

-¿Oh Maka ya tienes un vestido para la boda?- Preguntó Patty abrazándome, yo negué en eso Liz y Patty pusieron una cara macabra.

-Oh no, no otra vez- Susurre agarrándome la cabeza, en eso Liz y Patty me agarraron del cuello de la camiseta y me arrastraron, me agarré del piso como una gato y empecé a pedir ayuda.

-Hey Soul vamos a llevarnos a Maka por un rato-

-¿Eh?- Soul se levantó, Tsubaki se paró y fue con nosotras.

-Ahh Liz espérame Chrona y yo vamos contigo hay que ir a comprar algunas cosas para a boda- Dijo Kid parándose junto con Chrona, Black Star y Soul ya se iban a parar pero Liz no los dejo.

-No te preocupes quédate con Black Star y los demás, bye bye ^^- Dijo llevándome arrastrando por el piso llegamos al carro y nos fuimos de la mansión y llegamos rápido al centro comercial.

-Es hora de buscarle un vestido a Maka- Dijo Liz agarrada de Patty.

Me salió una gotita en la cabeza al ver como estaba Liz de feliz, Kid y Chrona se fueron a otra parte para buscar cosas para la ceremonia, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki y yo fuimos a varias tiendas para buscar un vestido ideal para la boda hasta que encontramos un vestido de color dorado y con un moño con un tono más oscuro, Liz y Patty se compraron un vestido de color rojo ya que en la boda se querían vestir igual y Tsubaki se compro un vestido de color blanco con negro.(_Agrias-chan: Para ver los vestidos están en mi profile ya que no se describir bien la ropa -.-'_) Cuando terminamos de comprar nos reunimos con Kid y Chrona pero no traían nada ya que Kid dijo que no había nada simétrico, decidimos ir a descansar y fuimos a la fuente de sodas, todo estaba bien hasta que Kid habló.

-Maka me dijo Soul que ya sabes de él verdad-

-Ah si me contó ayer- Dejé de tomar mi refresco, Kid suspiro triste.

-Vaya Soul se a abierto mucho contigo Maka- Patty habló de manera asombrada, me quede callada pero sonreí.

-¿Nee Maka-chan te gusta Soul-kun?- Me sonrojé a más no poder.

-No…no lo se-

-¡Ahh! vamos Maka se nota que te gusta Soul- Dijo Liz fastidiada.

-Pues… la verdad él es mi amigo- Miré a otro lado.

-Pues debe de haber algo diferente-

-Maka creo que sientes más algo profundo por Soul que conmigo y Black Star que solo somos tus amigos- Dijo Kid sonriendo.

-Maka-chan ¿Hay alguna diferencia de cómo tratas a Soul que con Kid y Black Star?- Tsubaki me agarró del hombro sonriéndome.

-Bueno pues la verdad a el le pegó con mis Maka-chop-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Eso es para ti es un trato diferente?- Dijo Liz saliéndole una gotita en la cabeza.

-La verdad si, solo le pegaba así a mi papá cuando me hacia enojar, pero solo le pegaba así a el por que lo quería- Dije mirando el refresco- Además aunque Soul sea un insoportable y pervertido es muy amable conmigo y la verdad cada vez que estoy cerca de él mi corazón late muy rápido y me siento a gusto-

-¡Siii! ¡Maka está enamorada de Soul!- Gritó Patty, Liz le tapó la boca y me alegré mucho de que hiciera eso.

-Pero no se si él sienta lo mismo por mi-

-Vamos Maka yo se que Soul te quiere- Dijo Chrona sin tartamudear está vez.

-Es más yo te voy ayudar- Dijo Kid parándose.

-Gracias Kid, hablando de ayuda me podrías ayudar a encontrar un regalo para Soul-

-Claro pero mejor más tarde ya es hora de irnos-Todos asentimos y nos fuimos del centro comercial.

* * *

**SOUL POV.**

Después de que las chicas y Kid se fueron yo me quedé con Black Star, Mifune, Masamune y Ángela, Black Star se puso a jugar con Ángela en el jardín, yo me les quede viendo, me preocupaba de que Maka estuviera sola con las chicas pero me alegraba que Kid estuviera con ellas por si acaso.

-Vaya Soul te ves preocupado- Reaccioné cuando Masamune me habló.

-No es nada- Volteé a ver otra parte.

-Vamos Soul te conocemos desde que naciste sabemos muy bien cuando estas así- Mifune estaba recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos.

-No es nada- Los dos suspiraron.

-Creo que estas así por Maka- Me sorprendí de que Masamune dijera eso pero lo ignoré.

-Sabes te vez muy feliz cuando estás muy cerca de ella, nunca pensé verte otra vez así desde que murió tu familia- Mifune agarró su pipa y la encendió.

-Si- Murmuré serio.

-Cuando murieron, te fuiste un día sin decir nada, pasaron años pero un día llegaste con Mosquito después otros años pasaron y llegó Blair y al pasar de los años llegaron más- Dijo expulsando humo de su boca.

-Desde él día en que ellos murieron me prometí a mi mismo ayudar a otras personas para que no sufran como yo lo hice- Miraba hacia la nada recordando mi promesa.

-Maduraste muy rápido Soul pero a la vez con él tiempo no dejaste que nadie te conociera, te encerraste a ti mismo- Masamune me vio triste.

-Pero… te haz vuelto abrir con las personas con él tiempo y más desde que esa joven llegó a tu mansión- Mifune sonrió al ver que Ángela reía cuando Black Star le hacía cosquillas, sonreí.

-Estas volviendo hacer como eras, al Soul que conozco- Dijo Black Star, dejándole de hacer cosquillas a Ángela.

-Gracias- Sonreí torcidamente, pude oír como las chicas y Kid llegaron, ya que Patty estaba gritando como una niña pequeña.

-Ya llegaron bienvenidos- Masamune se paró y los recibió, vi como Kid y Maka se susurraban algo por el oído y reían, bufé molesto, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la casa de Black Star y Tsubaki Kid y Maka se la pasaron susurrando cosas y riéndose y sonriendo por un momento me dieron celos…_¿pero que carajos estoy diciendo, celos? _Carraspeé y todos se dieron cuenta.

-Maka creó que ya es hora de irnos-

-Esta bien- Nos despedimos de todos y cuando Maka se despidió de Kid se susurraron otra vez y se abrazaron.

-Gracias hasta luego- Nos subimos en la motocicleta y nos fuimos.

-¿Soul sucede algo?- Me preguntó Maka estaba preocupada.

-No pasa nada- Intente ocultar mi enojo.

-Ya veo-

Llegamos a la mansión y Maka fue a cenar a comedor yo fui directo a mi habitación, Mosquito me llevó una bolsa con sangre y una copa, luego se fue, me serví y miré molesto la copa. Los días siguientes Kid, Chrona y las chicas venían por Maka y se la llevaban, lo que me molestaba es que veía a Maka muy cercana a Kid, un día que Maka se iba a ir con ellos me miró.

-Soul haz estado muy extraño estos días ¿estas bien?-

-Si- Dije con desgano.

-Soul…- Se acercó hasta donde estaba y puso sus manos en mis mejillas.

-Maka es yo…- Oí como alguien abría la puerta de entrada.

-¿Maka ya estás lista?- Era Kid.

-Ahh si, luego hablaremos de esto Soul- Se fue con él otra vez, bufé molesto y fui a la sala, Mosquito y Blair me vieron preocupados.

-Soul-sama-

-¿Soul-kun estás bien?-

-Si- volteé a ver otra parte.

-Soul-sa…-

-¡Ya les dije que estoy bien!- Mosquito y Blair se asustaron, los miré asustado nunca les había hablado así.

-Lo siento solo quiero estar solo por favor- Me miraron y se fueron.

* * *

**MAKA POV.**

-Muy bien Maka ya sabes que le gusta a Soul, nos separaremos y te veremos en la fuente en 10 minutos- Me dijo Kid, asentí.

-Mucha suerte Maka- Dijeron al unisonó las chicas, me fui, estuve en varios puesto hasta que vi uno, era una tienda de música, sabía gracias a Kid que tipo de música le gustaba a Soul además ya había oído a Soul poner música en su megáfono le gusta mucho el estilo de jazz, entré a la tienda y miré varios discos hasta que encontré uno y lo compré, fui a otra tienda para que me lo envolvieran como regalo, sonreí al ver que al fin había conseguido un regalo para Soul, estaba en las nubes y por culpa de eso choqué con alguien, me legó un olor a putrefacción, miré asustada y vi a un señor como de 35 años de cabello color negro con rayas de color blanco y sus ojos eran de color rubí como los de Soul.

-Ahh vaya lo siento mucho- Dijo ayudándome a pararme y me dio el regaló.

-No… fue mi culpa lo siento, mejor me voy- Me fui corriendo lo más rápido posible de ahí y pude ver que los chicos estaban esperándome en la fuente, cuando llegué respiraba rápidamente en busca de aire.

-Maka-chan estas bien-

-Si, mira a fin pude comprar algo para Soul- Los chicos sonrieron y nos fuimos al irme miré hacia atrás seria, nos fuimos, me dejaron en la mansión y me despedí cuando entre vi como Soul me esperaba en la entrada, escondí el regalo atrás de mi.

-Llegaste tarde-

-Ahh si este estoy muy cansada ehh me voy a mi habitación a descansar jajaja- Me fui corriendo, llegando a la habitación cerré la puerta con llave y me tiré en la cama junto con el regalo, o vi y sonreí.

-Espero que le guste-

-¿Qué le guste a quien? Nya- Me levanté de mi cama y Blair estaba en su forma gatuna.

-Ahh es que- Balbuceaba, se convirtió otra vez en humana y agarró el regalo.

-¿Para quién es?- Se lo arrebate.

-Shh… Es un regalo para Soul por favor no digas nada-

-Esta bien Blair no dirá nada-

-Enserio- Arqueé una ceja.

-Te lo juro por mi vida inmortal- Nos reímos, Blair se fue de mi cuarto.

* * *

**SOUL POV.**

Estaba en e comedor y me tomé mi copa con sangre molesto.

-¿Quién se cree ella para llegar a la mansión cuando ella quiera?-

-Enserio que malcriada es- Miré la copa molesto, vi como Blair entró al comedor muy feliz.

-Ahh Soul-kun buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, estas muy feliz-

-Ah si es que Maka-chan me dijo…-Se tapó su boca en seguida, la miré confuso.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-No nada olvídalo jajaja ahh Mosquito me llama adiós- Se fue corriendo, bufé molesto, hasta Blair me ocultaba algo, me fui a mi habitación a dormir haber si así me podía tranquilizar.

_-Estas celoso jejejeje- Dijo el diablillo riéndose._

_-_Cállate-

_-Tienes celos de Kid ¿verdad? Tienes miedo de que te quiten a tu querida Maka-_

-Cállate, Kid es mi amigo- El diablillo se volvió a reír.

-Déjame en paz- Me tiré en la cama y me dormí.

* * *

**MAKA POV.**

Ya había amanecido, hoy era la boda de Kid y Chrona y además era el cumpleaños de Soul miré el regalo, lo agarré, bajé alegre al comedor, pero para mi sorpresa Soul no estaba, me senté y una de las maids sirvió el desayuno.

-Disculpa y Soul- Le pregunté a una de las maids.

-Soul-sama dijo que no tenía hambre y sigue dormido en su habitación-

-Ohh- Dije un poco triste y miré el regalo, mejor se lo voy a dar en la fiesta.

Más tarde todos incluyendo a los sirvientes y Maids nos cambiamos para ir a la boda, bajé alegré y escondí el regalo en mi bolso, Soul estaba con su esmoquin de color negro y camisa azul con su corbata negra, Mosquito iba vestido con una esmoquin negro y una corbata en forma de moño y Blair iba con su vestido morado el cual tenía una abertura dejando ver su pierna, todos nos subimos a la limosina, felices, Soul estaba muy raro, desde hace días esta así, pero no le tomé mucha importancia ya que ha de ser porque su amigo se va a casar, cuando llegamos, fuimos al recibidor de la mansión de Kid, cuando término la ceremonia, todos aplaudimos alegres, Chrona se puso muy roja, después empezamos a festejar y nos encontramos con Mifune, Masamune y Ángela.

-Hola Soul-kun tiempo sin verte- Volteamos a ver y era un hombre con una mascara y una gabardina que lo cubría por completo, no le encontraba forma a su cuerpo.

-Hola Shinigami-sama-

-Vaya todos están muy felices- Vi quien dijo eso y para mi sorpresa era el mismo señor del centro comercia.

-Buenas noches Ashura- Yo lo miraba sorprendida, pero no percibí el olor a putrefacción que olí la otra vez, me relajé y sonreí.

-Oh tu eres la misma chica del centro comercial-

-¿La conoces?- Dijo Soul curioso.

-Si me topé con ella por accidente, mi nombre es Ashura mucho gusto- Dijo sonriendo.

-Maka Albarn gusto en conocerlo Ashura-

-Ohh ya veo tu eres la chica de a que tanto hablan mis hijos y la esposa de mi hijo- Lo miré confundida.

-Ahh lo siento Maka-chan no me he presentado soy Shinigami-sama y mis hijos son Kid, Liz y Patty- Agarró mi mano con su gran mano blanca agitándola como saludo.

-Mucho gusto Shinigami-sama- En eso pude ver como unos vampiros susurraban algo, Shinigami-sama suspiro cansado y se puso triste.

-¿Qué sucede Shinigami-sama?- Preguntó Soul preocupado.

-Es que la mayoría de los vampiros ven mal la boda de mi hijo-

-¿Eh?- Dije confundida.

-Piensan que es algo malo que una sangre pura se casé con una convertida ya que va a romper el linaje familiar- Miré seria a Shinigami-sama.

-Pero no me importa quiero que mi hijo sea feliz- Se puso feliz, me alegré con él, sentí como alguien me jaló y vi que era Kid.

-Ven Maka hay que hablar de ya sabes que- Le sonreí y asentí.

-Me voy con su permiso- Todos asintieron, Soul bufó, me fui con Kid, y fuimos con los demás.

-Bien Maka ya le diste el regaló a Soul- Me preguntó Black Star comiendo.

-No se lo pude dar en la mañana ya que estaba dormido, pero se lo pienso dar ahora mismo-

-Pues que espera ve- Me empujó Black Star y todos asintieron dándome apoyo, sonreí y fui a buscar a Soul.

* * *

**SOUL POV.**

Observé como Kid se llevaba a Maka, la verdad me enojé.

-Me retiro con permiso Shinigami-sama, Ashura- Los dos asintieron, me alejé y me fui al balcón a respirar aire fresco, gruñía molesto, no sabía que hacer.

-Soul- Oí como Maka me habló, no volteé a verla.

-¿Qué quieres?- Se notó mi enojo en mi tono de voz, Maka se asusto un poco.

-Bueno es que quería darte algo, Kid…- No la dejé terminar.

-Kid, Kid, Kid, solo estas con él-

-¿Eh?- Dijo ella confundida.

-¡Porque mejor no te vas con él! ¡Déjame solo!- Maka no dijo nada, ella se acercó a mi lado y dejó algo recargado en el barandal del balcón.

-Perdón por molestarte Soul- Maka se fue corriendo, gruñí molesto, volteé a ver e paquete, vi una nota sobre él.

_Feliz cumpleaños Soul, perdón por no haberte dado tu regalo antes, se que no he estado mucho en la casa y lo siento pero fue para encontrarte un regalo para ti y Kid y los chicos me ayudaron a buscarte uno ya que la verdad casi no se de tus gustos, perdón si te preocupé, espero que disfrutes mucho tu cumpleaños y tu regalo._

_Con cariño Maka._

Abrí el regalo, era un disco de Jazz de un grupo que me gustaba, volví a mirar la nota, chasqueé la lengua molesto y fui a buscar a Maka, vi a los chicos y fui hacia ellos.

-¿Han visto a Maka?-

-Oh Soul, Maka se fue corriendo ¿qué pasó?- Me dijo Black Star confuso y lo chicos me miraban igual, me fui corriendo a buscarla, ellos me hablaron pero los ignoré tenía que encontrar a Maka, busqué en todas las habitaciones, hasta que salí de la mansión y fui al jardín de Kid, oí como alguien sollozaba, era Maka que estaba oculta detrás de un arbusto.

-Maka- La llamé, al oírme, se empezó a limpiar sus lágrimas de su cara.

-¿Qué? ¿No dijiste que te dejara solo?- Ahora ella era la que estaba molesta.

-Yo, lo siento-Me acerqué y me senté alado de ella.

-Eh estado molesto estos días porque te ibas con Kid y las chicas y cuando regresabas… lo siento- Volteó a verme, sus ojos estaban llorosos e hinchados por llorar, luego sonrió.

-¿Entonces estabas celoso de Kid?- Me sonrojé por lo que dijo Maka.

-¡¿Qué?- Maka se rió y me reí con ella.

-Dime te gustó tu regalo-

-Si gracias- Volvimos a sonreír y me paré.

-Mejor regresemos o los demás se van a preocupar- Maka asintió y me agarró la mano para ayudarla a levantar, mientras íbamos a la mansión nos reíamos y en una de mis bromas me pegó un Maka-chop.

* * *

**A lejos de la mansión.**

_Alguien miraba a Soul y a Maka a lo lejos y sonrió de forma macabra._

_-Muy pronto el poder de los Evans va a ser mío- _

_**Continuara….

* * *

**_

_**JAJAJAJAJA QUE LES PARECIÓ EH PUES ESPERO QUE LES GUSTÉ MUCHO EL CAP Y SI QUIEREN VER LOS VESTIDOS ESTÁN EN MI PROFILE JAJAJA ¿QUIÉN SERA EL HOMBRE QUE MIRABA A MAKA Y A SOUL? (MÚSICA DE SUSPENSO)**_

_**¿SOUL Y MAKA SE DIRAN O QUE SIENTEN EL UNO POR EL OTRO? JEJEJE LUEGO LO VERAN.**_

_**T.T WAAAAA! YA ENTRÓ EL 2 DE AGOSTO A LA PREPA OTRA VEZ Y YA ES MI ULTIMO AÑO T.T**_

_**BUENO YA ME VOY SE CUIDAN **_

_**SAYONARA!^^**_

_**AGRIAS-CHAN FUERA!^^**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**HOLA! JAJAJAJA AQUÍ SU AUTORA LOCA REGRESA PARA DEJAR UN NUEVO CAP JAJAJA WAAAAA ESTOY UN POCO TRISTE PORQUE ENTRE OTRA VEZ A LA CARCEL… DIGO A LA ESCUELA. XD**_

_**PUES A SEGUIRLE CREO QUE ESTE CAP LES VA A GUSTAR Y SI NO PUES FRIEGUENSE XD BUENO PUES A SEGUIRLE**_

_**SAYONARA!^^**_

_**AGRIAS-CHAN ABRE EL TELÓN AHORA!^^

* * *

**_

**SOUL POV.**

-¡AHHH! ¡POR ESO SOUL-KUN ESTABA ENOJADO HACE DÍAS!-

-¡SHHHH!- Le tapé la boca a Blair.

-Era de esperarse Maka-san es una chica muy linda-Mosquito sonrió feliz pero también le tapé la boca.

-Ya se tranquilizaron- Los dos asintieron y quite mis manos de sus bocas.

Les había llamado que vinieran a mi habitación para disculparme por lo de hace días, pero parece que les tuve que decir todo, si todo, hasta por lo que siento por Maka, Blair se puso a brincar como loca y Mosquito me miraba feliz, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Soul-sama se ha enamorado-

-¡KAWAI!- Los miraba molesto pero avergonzado.

-Ahhh! Crecen tan rápido-

-Soul-kun ya es todo un adulto ¡Nya!- Blair me abrazó pero, puso mi cara en sus pechos, eso hizo que tuviera un derrame nasal.

-Parece que no del todo- Dijo Mosquito riéndose junto con Blair.

-No le digan nada a Maka- Dije serio sacando el disco que me regalo Maka y lo ponía en el megáfono.

-Entendido- Dijeron los dos al unisonó como soldados.

-Especialmente tu Blair-

-Que malo eres Soul-kun- La música empezó a sonar y me senté en el sofá.

-Bueno Blair ya se va tiene que ver si Maka-chan está bien-

*Puf* Se lleno la habitación de humo dejando ver a Blair en su forma gatuna

-Con su permiso Soul-sama-

Los dos se fueron, dejándome solo en la habitación, miré de nuevo la pequeña nota que venía con el regalo sonreí al verlo y escuché la música tranquilo.

* * *

**MAKA POV.**

Salí del baño después de bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, me miré al espejo y me peine mi cabello como siempre en dos coletas, sonreí, al recordar lo que pasó hace días en la boda de Kid y Chrona, un Soul enojado por un malentendido pero se notaba que estaba celoso, sonreí otra vez y salí de la habitación para ir a desayunar, en eso Blair llegó corriendo en forma gatuna y se acomodó en mi cabeza.

-¡Buenos días Maka-chan!-

-Hola Blair-

-Wow Maka-chan te vez muy feliz- Decía Blair mientras se acomodaba en mi hombro.

-Ah pues me levanté del lado bueno hoy- Llegamos al comedor y Mosquito ya estaba ahí, poniendo el desayuno en la mesa, eran huevos con tocino.

-Buenos días Maka-san- Blair se bajo de mi y se transformo otra vez en humana.

-Vaya esto se ve muy bien- Mis ojos se iluminaron al ver la comida y empecé a comer, en eso Soul entró al comedor.

-Buenos días-

-Ah buenos días Soul-

Se sentó en una de muchas sillas y le sirvieron una copa con sangre junto con su desayuno. Sonreí al recordar lo de hace días y me reí.

-¿Qué?-

-Ahh no pasa nada lo siento- Soul volvió a ver su copa y comenzó a beberla.

-¿Ya oíste el disco?- Pregunte para romper el silencio.

-Si- Respondió cortante terminándose su copa y comiendo su desayuno, me reí nerviosa.

* * *

**BLAIR Y MOSQUITO POV.**

Mirábamos a lo lejos a Soul-kun y a Maka-chan se veían que estaban muy nerviosos y por culpa de eso no se hablaban y no sabían de que hablar.

-Vaya, vaya-

-Están tan nerviosos que ni hablan- Los dos suspiramos al mismo tiempo, en eso se oyó como rompían la puerta del comedor.

-¡Yahoo! ¡EL GRAN BLACK STAR A LLEGADO!- A Mosquito y a mi nos salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-Black Star no rompas cosas- Dijo Tsubaki-chan, pero se veía diferente, se veía más pálida de lo normal.

-¡Black Star!- Le gritó Mifune a Black Star, llegó junto con Masamune y la pequeña Ángela-chan.

-Tonto ¿Qué te he enseñado?- Le pegó en la cabeza Mifune.

-Tonto oni-sama- Dijo Ángela-chan burlándose de él.

-Ya Mifune no era para tanto-

-Hola Black Star-

-Hola Soul- Soul se paró de su asiento y chocó 5 con Black Star.

-Hola ¿eh? ¿Tsubaki-chan estas bien?- Maka-chan miró a Tsubaki-chan y se paró para ir junto con ella.

-Estoy bien es solo que me siento un poco mareada-

-Es que no se ha sentido bien en estos días ha estado muy enferma-

-Ya veo- Maka-san miró preocupada a Tsubaki.

-¿Qué ye parece si vamos a fuera? Tal vez te haga sentir bien un poco de aire fresco- Dijo Maka-san feliz, Tsubaki-sama asintió, agarro a Ángela-sama de la mano y se fueron y los "jóvenes" se quedaron dentro de la mansión.

* * *

**MAKA POV.**

Salimos al jardín por aire fresco ya que Tsubaki-chan se sentía mal, nos sentamos en las sillas de jardín, Ángela se encontraba jugando en el jardín y las dos la mirábamos..

-Maka-chan ¿Ya le dijiste tus sentimientos a Soul-kun?- Me sonrojé a más no poder y mire hacia el suelo.

-No- Tsubaki suspiro y me sonrió, en eso se puso oír un gritó a lo lejos acercándose a nosotros.

-¡Hola!-

Eran Kid y las demás y con ellos estaban Shinigami-sama y Ashura, se acercaron hasta donde estábamos y sonreímos al verlos.

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Vaya tu y Chrona regresaron muy pronto de su luna de miel!-

-Ahh buenos días Shinigami-sama, Ashura- Los dos saludaron muy cortésmente.

-Hola Maka-chan, disculpa ¿Dónde está Soul-kun?- Preguntó Shinigami-sama muy feliz.

-Esta adentro junto con Masamune, Mifune y Black Star- Shinigami-sama se fue junto con Kid.

-Muchas gracias joven Maka- Ashura me sonrió, pero me daba mala espina este tipo.

Todas nos sentamos a hablar y Patty se puso a jugar con Ángela y nos reíamos de las tonterías que hacían se ponían a hacer caras chistosas y Ángela hizo que Patty volara.

-Dinos Chrona ¿Cómo te fue en tu luna de miel?- Cuando Tsubaki le preguntó Chrona se puso toda roja y no decía nada y empezaba a murmurar cosas y decía cosas sin sentido.

-Cada vez que alguien le pregunte como le fue se pone de esta manera- Dijo Liz sonriendo.

-Es que de seguro Kid-kun y Chrona hicieron cosas sucias- Dijo Patty sonriendo pícaramente detrás de Chrona, ella se puso toda roja a más no poder.

-¡Yo no se como lidiar con esto!-

-Ah casi se me olvida, Kid y yo compramos unos recuerdos de la luna de miel-

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está la bolsa?- Decía muy nerviosa Chrona.

-De seguro se te olvido en la mansión- Dijo Liz.

-No puede ser-

-¡CHRONA-SAMA!- Volteamos a ver quien era al que llamaba a Chrona, era un hombre moreno alto y con cabellos negro despeinado y con un traje de mayordomo.

-¡Free!-

-Se le olvido esto en la mansión- Le entregó una bolsa a Chrona y Chrona le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Free- Yo miraba sorprendida como Chrona actuaba con él, con él único que se ponía así era con Kid-kun, Chrona se paró de su asiento y se despidió de él y se fue corriendo a una velocidad impresionante.

-Free es uno de los mayordomos de la mansión, cuida a Chrona como si fuera su pequeña hermana- Todas sonreímos al ver la escena, Chrona regresó y se sentó y abrió la bolsa.

-Esto es para ti Maka, es un libro de historia de Francia y para Soul le trajimos la torre Eiffel en pequeña escala-

-Gracias Chrona-

-Y para Tsubaki y Black Star una vajilla de porcelana y para Black Star varios chocolates de haya-

-Gracias Chrona-chan-

* * *

**SOUL POV.**

Me di cuenta que esta no era una visita, algo estaba pasando para que vinieran los lideres de los clanes de sangre pura, incluyéndome, Shinigami-sama fingía que solo venían a visitar pero nadie es tonto, lo mirábamos serio y le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-Bueno, bueno perece que todos están muy serios-

-Pues para que todos los líderes nos estemos reuniendo es por algo- Dijo Black Star serio.

-Bueno no todos, las chicas se quedaron afuera para que Maka no sospechara- Kid observaba la ventana y miraba a las chicas.

-Bueno ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Preguntó Mifune.

-Pues es que a habido múltiples ataques y asesinatos en la ciudad pero no son normales las victimas desangradas-

-Es un vampiro, ¿mala sangre?- Masamune miro serio a Shinigami-sama

-¿Pero cómo si era Giriko? ¿No esta ahora en el calabozo y no será ejecutado muy pronto?- Grito Black Star

-Parece que era otro o varios vampiros lo que lo ocasionan- Ashura se puso alado de Shinigami-sama

-¿Y qué debemos hacer?- Me digné a hablar.

-Pues queremos que tengan mucho cuidado principalmente los de la corte que somos nosotros y los líderes de los otros clanes de seres-

-Y que nos ayuden a resolver este problema, es gravé la situación- dijo Ashura- ya que si no lo resolvemos pronto se volverá a repetir el mismo accidente de hace 500 años ¿no es así Soul?- Las palabras de Ashura resonaron en mi cabeza, lo volteé a ver y me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Bueno pues parece que ya es todo ahora… ¡A disfrutar de está hermosa tarde!- Dijo sacando confeti detrás de él **(**_**Agrias-chan: Jajajajaja perdón es que me acordé de Mikitsan y sus confetis jajaja y pues lo quise poner esto va dedicado a Mikitsan y sus confetis que me dan alegría XD**_**) **A todos nos salió una gotita de la cabeza.

-Bueno pues lo que mi padre quiere decir es que hagan su mayor esfuerzo y que tengan un buen día- Dijo Kid intentando interpretar y mejorar lo que dijo su padre, todos empezaron a retirarse de la sala y solo quedamos yo y Ashura en ella.

-¿Qué sucede Ashura?- Mire hacia el y vi que se sentó en el sillón muy cómodo.

-Ahh Soul que buena vida tienes, una mansión, sirvientes…-

-Tú también lo tienes e incluso eres más rico que yo ya que eres el hermano de Shinigami-sama-

-Un poder inimaginable- Lo miré enojado

-Hablando de poderes ¿Cómo estás tu sangre negra no se ha salido de control?-

-No ¿porqué preguntas?-

¿Qué pretende? Si lo que quiere es hacerme enojar ya lo hizo

-Vaya Soul no tienes que ser tan serio- Dijo parándose del sillón y le pidió a uno de mis sirvientes una copa con sangre.

-Es que lo que mi hermano no te dijo es que la mayoría de los vampiros mala sangre que ocasionaron los asesinatos te buscan a ti Soul, especialmente tú sangre, tú poder- Llegó el sirviente y le dio la copa, caminó hasta la ventana y vio a las chicas.

-Además, la humana Maka que tienes viviendo contigo hule muy bien y dudó que ningún mala sangre se resista a su sangre-

Ahora si ya me encabronó.

-Además se que su sangre ha de saber muy bien, espero que no te salgas de control Soul- Lo miré un poco asustado.

-Pero no te preocupes Soul nosotros te vamos a proteger- Sonrió de manera macabra y se tomó la sangre.

-Tú eres muy especial para nosotros Soul- Se fue dejándome solo en la sala.

-¿Qué sucede con él?-

* * *

**MAKA POV.**

-¿Oye Maka ya casi se acerca tu cumpleaños verdad?- Me preguntó Patty comiendo una galleta.

-Si, es el sábado-

-Pues hay que celebrarlo- Patty se fue con Ángela y la cargo y la aventaba al aire.

-Bueno yo…-

-Vamos Maka aparte vas a cumplir 15 años- Liz sonrió junto con Chrona.

-Esta bien- Me resigné, todas empezaron a festejar.

-Pero que no sea muy grande la fiesta- Todas asintieron y empezaron a planear, primero que la fiesta seria aquí en la mansión de Soul y que me dieran un pastel entre otras cosas. Los demás llegaron.

-Vaya y ¿ahora que tienen?- Dijo Shinigami-sama feliz.

-Pues es que estamos planeando la fiesta para Maka- Dijo Ángela muy feliz corriendo hacía Mifune.

-No te preocupes Maka te vamos a hacer la fiesta más simétrica- A Kid le salían luces de los ojos.

-Ya vas a empezar con tus "simetrías" rayitas- Kid se puso como el demonio en persona cuando Black Star le dijo eso.

-Ya cállate asimétrico-

-¡Rayitas!- Los dos empezaron a pelear, Tsubaki se levantó y fue con Black Star.

-Black Star ya no…ugh- Tsubaki cayó al piso y a miramos preocupados.

-¡Tsubaki!- Gritó Black Star y sostuvo a Tsubaki en sus brazos.

-¿Qué le pasa?-

-Llévenla a un cuarto yo voy a llamar al profesor- Kid sacó su celular y Black Star y los demás fuimos a dejar a Tsubaki a un cuarto.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Soul entrando al cuarto y Ashura entró después de él.

-Tsubaki se desmayó-

Black Star estaba parado alado de la cama con cara de preocupación y se veía muy triste, todos al verlo salimos de la habitación dejándolo solo, enseguida vimos como llegó Kid con él doctor y su ayudante.

-Muchas gracias por venir profesor Stein, Marie-san-

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó mirando a todas partes.

-Esta en el cuarto con Black Star- Entró junto con Marie

Todos nos quedamos afuera de la habitación esperando una respuesta, pasó mucho tiempo, todos estábamos preocupados más Masamune, Mifune y Ángela fueron a consolarlo, yo miraba el suelo triste, sentí como alguien me agarro del hombro era Soul, lo miré, me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa.

-¡YAHOOOOO!- Todos nos asustamos al oír el grito.

Vimos como Stein prendía un cigarro y Marie salir del cuarto con una sonrisa, todos entramos al cuarto corriendo y Black Star estaba saltando en todas partes con una sonrisa y abrazando a Tsubaki.

-Esta embarazada- Stein volteó a vernos, todos gritamos de alegría, Kid y Soul fueron corriendo hasta Black Star y lo abrazaron y se pusieron a saltar junto con él, sonreí alegre por Tsubaki, vi como las chicas estaba hablando alegres con ella.

-Pensamos que era infértil- Mifune me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Muchos años trataron de tener un bebé y ahora lo tienen- Masamune se acercó a mi lado, me vio y luego fue corriendo con Tsubaki.

-Muy bien, quiero que estés en reposo absoluto- Dijo Stein sonriendo.

-Si profesor Stein- Sonrió Tsubaki y empezó a llorar de la alegría, miré a Stein, se le podían ver unos colmillos al igual que Marie, sonreí y fui con los chicos.

-Con más razón hay que festejar, vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Maka y el bebé de Tsubaki- Liz y Patty me miraron con ojos de perrito.

-Esta bien- Suspire.

-Y la fiesta va a ser aquí en la mansión de Soul-kun-

-¿Qué cuando te di…- Liz y Patty pusieron ojos de perrito, Soul las miraba dudoso, nervioso pero a la vez un poco molesto.

-Esta bien- Se resigno, Liz y Patty sonrieron y rieron.

Se oyó con un jarrón se rompió, vimos a Black Star ya que el estaba con cara de miedo, Soul fue caminando hacia el con un aura extraña alrededor de el, de repente Soul lo abrazó con un brazo y el aura desapareció.

-Solo por que vas a ser padre te voy a soportar- Sonrió.

-Gracias compadre- Los dos rieron, Kid fue hasta ellos y también abrazó a Black Star del cuello.

-Al igual que Soul te perdono por ser asimétrico por la ocasión-

-Jajaja gracias rayitas- Kid lo miró enojado pero empezó a reír.

Todos decidieron ir a sus casas, Black Star se llevó a Tsubaki cargada en sus brazos ya que decía que la diosa de este mundo no debía de tocar la tierra de los débiles y más porque iba a tener un hijo suyo, Todos iban riendo, vi como Ashura paró alado de Soul y sonrió.

-Cuídate Soul, tu también Maka-chan- Lo miré seria, me di cuenta que Soul lo miraba de la misma manera, Soul entró a la mansión muy serio, yo entré y fui a mi cuarto no quería molestar a Soul así que mejor no le pregunté.

Todos nos fuimos a dormir, pero no podía me era imposible, todos estaban muy felices por festejar mi cumpleaños, pero yo no, me harté no podía dormir, salí de la cama con mis pijamas puestos decidí caminar por a mansión no me importaba hacia donde iría solo quería caminar, olvidarlo…

_Flash back hace 9 años._

_Íbamos camino a la casa, mi papá iba manejando, yo tenía un libro de seres sobrenaturales que me habían comprado mis padres._

_-Maka ¿enserió te gustó lo que te compramos? No es para tu edad- Dijo mi papá mientras miraba el espejo para verme a mi._

_-Papá ya no soy una cría, soy una niña grande-_

_-Ya cariño si a Maka le gusta, hay que dejarla- Le sonreí a mi mamá._

_-Mamá, Papá los quiero- Los dos sonrieron, de la nada, un carro iba en sentido contrario, el conductor se veía borracho._

_-¡QUERIDO CUIDADO!- Papá giró el carro pero fue tarde, nos pegó de lado y salimos volando hacia un barranco, rodamos y rodamos, hasta que paró el carro, me dolía todo el cuerpo y sentí que sangraba de la cabeza ya que llegó a mi ojo, llevé mi mano a mi cabeza y toqué la sangré, me asuste, vi a mis padres y fui hasta ellos._

_-Mamá, Papá- Los dos no respondían pero cuando acerqué mi oído hasta el pecho de mi mamá me di cuenta de que no latía su corazón._

_-¡PAPÁ EL CORAZÓN DE MAMI NO LATE!- Movía a mi papá fuerte, su cara estaba llena de sangre._

_-¿¡Papá! ¡Papi respóndeme!- Empecé a llorar, me dolía todo el cuerpo, solo me podía arrastrar._

_-¡ALGUIEN AYUDENME! ¡TENGO MIEDO!-_

_Fin de flash back._

Reaccioné al oír una música, me guié por el sonido de la música, mientras más me iba acercando más iba reconociendo esa música, vi una gran puerta blanca, la abrí despacio sin hacer ruido, vi que era Soul, tenía puesta una camiseta y unos shorts, pero estaba tocando el piano, pude reconocer esa música era…

* * *

**SOUL POV.**

Me fui a mi cuarto inmediatamente, mientras me daba una ducha, no podía dejar de recordar lo que dijo Ashura.

- _Además se que su sangre ha de saber muy bien, espero que no te salgas de control Soul-_ Las palabras de Ashura resonaron en mi cabeza.

Se que la sangre de Maka sabe deliciosa pero no soy capaz de…

-Matarla- La palabra resonó en el baño.

Salí del baño, me cambié y fui directo a la cama.

-De seguro ese tipo ya de estar loco por tantos años que tiene- Me volteé y cerré lo ojos.

_Sueño de Soul._

_Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que no estaba en mi cuarto, estaba en una ciudad y traía puesto mi traje cuando estaba en el Black Room, pero no estaba ahí había muchas persona caminando._

_-¿Dónde diablos estoy?-_

_Mire hacia todas parte hasta que logre ver algo familiar, era Maka estaba con un vestido Blanco y el cabello suelto._

_-¡Maka!- Ella camino alejándose de mi, dándome la espalda._

_-Maka espera ¿A dónde vas?- Corrí hacia ella pero era inútil no lograba alcanzarla, corría lo más rápido posible pero no avanzaba, de la nada todo se volvió negro._

_-"Eres un inútil"- Se oía un eco._

_-¿¡Quién es!- Grité esperando una respuesta._

_-"Me das pena"-_

_-"Eres muy débil por eso no pudiste salvar a tu familia"- Pude ver a alguien encapuchado detrás de mi, corrí hacia el pero se desvaneció._

_-"Jajajaja vez eres débil, eres un miedoso que solo llora por papá y mamá y tu querido hermano"-_

_Oí bien como un niño lloraba detrás de mí, era yo, los cuerpos de mis padres y Wes estaban tirados en el piso lleno de sangre._

_-Basta-_

_-"Eres un monstruo si no hubieras nacido Papá, Mamá y Wes no estaría muertos"- Dijo mi yo niño, yo lo miraba asustado._

_-Basta-_

_-"Un monstruo que solo satisface sus necesidades"-_

_-Basta, basta, para-_

_-"Eres un Kishin el peor de los mala sangre"-_

_Pude ver bien como a lo lejos estaba Maka pero alguien la estaba mordiendo y como mucha sangre escurría por su cuello._

_-"Un ser sin corazón, un corazón que no late"-_

_-¡Maka!- _

_Fui a ver pero vi quien era quien la mordió era yo._

_-"Monstruo"-_

_-Basta, detente-_

_-"¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!"-_

_-¡Basta!- _

_Vi a alguien detrás de mi y lo atravesé con mi mano, cuando abrí los ojos me asuste a ver la imagen que veía, había atravesado el pecho de Maka, ella me miraba asustada y salían lagrimas de sus ojos._

_-¿Por…q..ue?- Murmuró._

_Saqué mi mano de su pecho y ella cayó al suelo y se hizo un charco de sangre alrededor de ella._

_Miraba horrorizado a Maka, vi mi mano llena de sangre y mi cuerpo también, de la sangre de Maka._

_Fin del sueño._

-¡AHHHHHH!- Respiraba agitado, estaba sudando un sudor frío, miré mi mano y me alegre de que estuviera sin sangre, miré a todas partes asegurándome de que estaba en mi cuarto suspire aliviado, saqué el libro de Kishin para ver si no se había salido de control pero parece que no.

-Solo fue un sueño-

Decidí levantarme de la cama y salir un rato a relajarme no podía quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza, Maka tirada en el piso… _muerta _Cuando me di cuenta estaba enfrente del _Piano's room,_ al abrir la puerta pude ver bien mi piano de cola negro, sonreí, me acerqué al piano y empecé a acariciar las teclas.

-Hace mucho que no vengo aquí- Miré melancólico el piano.

-Te descuide viejo amigo-

Me senté en el banquillo y toqué la primera música que se me vino a la cabeza, la nana que siempre le tarareo a Maka, me dejé llevar tanto que hasta cerré los ojos y solo sentía que estaba solo con el piano, de la nada pude oír como alguien abría la puerta, me llegó un olor familiar, era Maka.

No me importo no dejé de tocar.

Cuando terminé de tocar, pude oír como Maka empezó a aplaudir, volteé a verla estaba sonriendo, se acercó hasta donde estaba y acarició el piano.

-Esa canción, es la nana que siempre me cantas- Dijo sonriendo.

-Sabes esta nana la escribí cuando solo era un pequeño niño, quería escribir una canción que pudiera tranquilizarme cuando tuviera miedo-

-Vaya pues es muy hermosa desde la primera vez que me la tarareaste me enamoré de ella- La miré sorprendido.

-Es mi favorita, está canción hace que olvide todos los problemas que tengo- Abrió los ojos y sonrió como una pequeña niña.

-Muchas gracias por escribirla Soul- La miré tiernamente, me paré del banquillo y me acerqué a ella.

Se sonrojo, agarre su mejilla y le sonreí.

_-"Grazie caro Maka" - _Maka me vio confundida, reí, Maka se enojo y inflo sus mejillas enfadada.

-¡¿De qué te ríes?-

-Jajaja hubieras visto tu cara-

-¡MAKA-CHOP!- Recibí un Maka-chop como siempre pero este no tenía tanta fuerza, miré a Maka empezó a reírse como loca.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA debiste ver tú cara de asustado!-

Miré molesto a Maka pero luego empecé a reír junto con ella.

-Mejor vete a dormir que ya es tarde-

-No me trates así no soy una cría- Me miró molesta.

-Dime ¿Quién de los dos tiene más edad?- Ella gruñó.

-Tú, idiota Soul-

-Bueno pues como el adulto de aquí te ordeno que te vayas a dormir-

-¡Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme!-

-Recuerda quien es el que tiene 601 años- Maka suspiro enojada.

-Esta bien "señor"- Adrede resaltó la última palabra.

-No es para tanto estoy joven- Maka fue hasta la puerta y se rió.

-Hasta mañana Soul-

-Hasta mañana Maka- Cerró la puerta de la habitación y me quedé solo.

-Creo que ya se que regalare a Maka- Sonreí

* * *

_**El día siguiente.**_

Estaba en la biblioteca buscando un libro para el regalo de Maka, me subí en la escalera para poder encontrar ese libro pensé que estaba en el estante más alto pero parece que no.

-¿Qué pasa Soul-sama?- Vi a Mosquito desde arriba.

-Estoy buscando un libro tiene cubierta de color azul ¿No lo has visto?-

-Ah se refiere al libro de ca…-

Lo callé lo más rápido que pude.

-Shhhh porfavor Mosquito no lo digas en voz alta-

Me miró confundido y luego sonrió.

-Es para Maka-san - No fue pregunta fue afirmación.

-Así es- Seguí con mi búsqueda.

* * *

_**A lo lejos. (Blair)**_

No oí muy bien lo que dijo Soul-kun pero dijo que buscaba un libro con portada cubierta color azul, muy bien Blair se encargara de eso y no se detendrá hasta que lo encuentre, caminé por los pasillo buscando en todas partes, hasta en las plantas.

-Nya no está-

-¿Qué buscas Blair?- Volteé a ver era Maka-chan.

-Ah Maka-chan es que Blair está buscando un libro de color azul, para Soul-kun-

-Ya veo, si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo- Me sonrió y golpeó su pecho en forma de apoyo.

-Nya gracias Maka-chan por eso te quiero mucho- Maka sonrió y se fue a buscar el libro.

-Nya ¿Dónde estará?-

* * *

**MAKA POV.**

Empecé a buscar e libro para poder ayudar a Blair en su búsqueda pero la verdad no entendía ¿Para qué Soul quiere un libro? Yo que me acuerde Soul dijo que no le gustaba mucho leer ya que sus maestros lo obligaban a leerlos, bueno que importa a buscar.

-Vaya en verdad que si es difícil buscar ese libro- Dije suspirando y recargándome en la pared.

-Tal vez esté en el cuarto de Soul- Dije empezando a caminar.

-El muy tonto puede ser olvidadizo y tal vez está ahí-

Llegué al cuarto de Soul y primero toqué tal vez Soul estaría ahí.

-¿Soul?- No hubo respuesta para mi sorpresa el cuarto estaba limpio.

-Vaya conociendo a Soul pensaba que su cuarto sería un desastre-

En eso pude ver un libro de color sangre en la cama de Soul.

-Ese libro es el que Mosquito me pidió- Lo agarré y lo abrí y por curiosidad lo empecé a ver, de la nada en el libro las letras empezaron a moverse como locas, pero no podía de dejar de ver el libro era como si me absorbiera.

-¿Maka?- Oía Soul pero no podía dejar de ver el libro.

-¡Maka!- Soul corrió hasta donde estaba, me quitó el libro y lo cerró, sentí como volvía a respirar, sentía que me faltaba aire.

-¿Maka qué estaba haciendo?- Me pregunto Soul serio.

-Yo…- Miré el libro el me miró a mi y luego al libro.

-Maka no quiero que te acerques a este libro ¿entendiste?-

-Ese libro…- Seguía en Shock.

-¿Te acuerdas del libro que leía de niño?- Asentí.

-Es este, por eso no quiero que lo leas Maka es peligroso- Soul se dio la vuelta y guardo el libro en un hueco de la pared.

-Esta bien-

-¿Oye y que haces en mi cuarto en primer lugar?- Me miró curioso arqueando una ceja.

-Ah es que Blair me dijo que estaba buscando un libro y quise ayudar- Miré a Soul y vi que tenía el libro de cubierta azul, Soul me vio y escondió el libro en su espalda.

-Jajaja si ya lo encontré- Decía muy nervioso.

-Ve que ya lo encontraste ¿Dime de que trata?- Le sonreí y Soul empezó a balbucear.

-Ah eh uh ¿Qué te importa? Sal de mi cuarto- Soul me empujó fuera de su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-Vaya ¿pues que mosca le pico ahora a Soul?- Miré confundida a la puerta y me fui.

-Bueno mejor no pregunto luego no quiere que me meta en sus cosas-

_Durante 3 días se la pasó encerrado en su cuarto y no salía de él, me preocupaba mucho, me deba cosa que se hubiera vuelto emo jeje sería chistoso verlo de emo, bueno el punto es que me estaba preocupando. _

_Hoy es Sábado hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños, empecé a abrir mis ojos cansada y para mi sorpresa ahí estaban todos los maids y sirvientes de la mansión en mi cuarto incluyendo a Blair y a Mosquito._

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAKA-SAMA!-

-Muchas gracias a todos- Sonreí

-Esperamos que tenga un buen día hoy-

-Nya disfrútalo- busqué a todas partes a Soul ya que era obvio de que si todos estaban aquí también tendría que estar Soul, pero no lo vi.

-Hoy vamos a arreglar la mansión para la fiesta así que descanse Maka-san-

-Muchas gracias, si no les molesta me voy a cambiar- Todos asintieron y se fueron, seguí riendo hasta que vi que se fueron, ahí cambié mi expresión a una seria y triste, me puse mi falda de mezclilla unos tenis negros y una camiseta azul cielo sin olvidar peinar mi cabello en 2 coletas.

Salí de mi cuarto para ir a desayunar, pude ver bien como todos estaban corriendo como locos para arreglar la mansión y cuando entre al comedor mi desayuno ya estaba servido, sonreí y empecé a desayunar.

**

* * *

SOUL POV.**

La pequeña caja de música empezó a sonar, suspire cansado y aliviado y me recosté en la cama.

-Al fin lo termine y a tiempo- Oí como alguien tocó a la puerta, eran Blair y Mosquito y traían mi desayuno.

-¡Buenos días Soul-sama!- Dijeron al unísono.

-Buenos días- Me sirvieron mi desayuno y empecé a comer.

-Vaya veo que ya lo termino- Dijo Mosquito viendo la pequeña caja de madera.

-Waa que linda-

-Bueno me voy a cambiar y al fin voy a salir del cuarto así que si me disculpan su amo se va a dar una ducha bien merecida-

-Jjajaja esta bien con su permiso- Los dos se fueron y me fui a bañar, a salir de bañarme, me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla un poco rotos, unos tenis de color negro una camisa de color borgoña y debajo una camiseta de color negra, pude oír que alguien tocaba la puerta y a la vez vino un aroma… el aroma de Maka.

-Pase- Se abrió la perta dejando ver a una Maka muy tímida y…¿triste?

-Soul antes de que empiece la fiesta ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- Me sorprendió al oír como hablaba Maka.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Quiero ir a una parte- La miré estaba triste.

-Esta bien vamos- Salimos de la mansión y sacamos la motocicleta y nos fuimos en el caminó Maka no habló y se veía seria, se veía sin vida.

-Para en esa florería- Paré la motocicleta y bajé con ella.

-Bienvenidos que se les ofrece- Nos dijo la florista muy feliz.

-Me puede dar un ramo de flores- Dijo Maka fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Si enseguida señorita- La florista le dio el ramo de flores, Maka le pagó y nos fuimos.

-Que tengan un buen día-

Nos subimos rápido a la motocicleta y Maka me agarro de la camisa.

-Vamos sigue una calles más al frente Soul yo te digo en donde parar- Asentí, seguí manejando pero veía de reojo a Maka no me gustaba como se veía.

-Aquí es Soul-

Paré, para mi sorpresa al ver donde paramos era el cementerio de Death city, Maka bajo sin perder tiempo y entró en el, la seguí hasta que ella paró ella se le quedó viendo a unas lápidas reaccioné al ver los nombres que estaba en ellas.

* * *

_Spirit Albarn y Kami Albarn.

* * *

_

Maka dejó las flores encima de ellas y las miraba con una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Sabías que mis padres murieron el día de mi cumpleaños?- Yo la miré y ella sonreía de manera burlona.

-Por eso no me gusta festejar mi cumpleaños, ya que por mi culpa ellos murieron-

-Sino les hubiera dicho que quería un libro de la biblioteca, de regalo, no hubiéramos salido y no hubieran muerto-

-Maka- Vi como salían unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Mi madre siempre me decía que fuera fuerte que siempre tuviera valor y mi padre me decía que no llorara ya que si no ellos se sentían tristes-

-Pero… no puedo evitarlo- Maka agarró su medallón y lo apretó con fuerza y su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos.

-Soy una vergüenza para ellos si yo no…- Interrumpí a Maka.

-Ellos no están avergonzados de ti- Maka me vio.

-En vez de eso han de estar orgullosos ya que su hija siempre se esfuerza en todo y de que hoy cumple 15 años-

Volteé a ver a Maka con una sonrisa.

-Ellos te aman Maka, pero tu padre tenía razón en algo- Limpié una de sus lagrimas.

-Cuando lloras las personas que te aman sufren-

Maka me miró y explotó en llanto, me abrazó ocultando su cara en mi pecho, le correspondí el abrazó y miré las lapidas y me hizo recordar a mi familia. Y recordé lo de mi sueño "Si _no hubieras nacido Papá, Mamá y Wes no estaría muertos", _Maka estaba a punto de decir lo mismo que yo soñé hace días, la palabra "_Si no hubiera nacido_". Maka se tranquilizo, la aleje de mi para ver su rostro, sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- Ella asintió y empezó a limpiar su ojos.

-Muy bien vámonos ya que hay que ir a arreglaros para la fiesta y también hay que ayudar a Mosquito y los demás-

-Si, adiós Mamá, Papá- Nos retiramos dejando el cementerio atrás.

* * *

_**Horas después.**_

Me cambié me puse mi traje negro con una camisa blanca y zapatos negros, Maka no se quería poner vestido para la fiesta, la dejé, pero cuando llegué Liz pagará las consecuencias.

-¡Yahooo ya llegamos!- Vimos como todos entraban todos los chicos, Black Star, Tsubaki, Mifune, Ángela, Masamune, Kid, Liz, Patty, Chrona.

-¿Y Shinigami-sama?- Le pregunté a Kid mientras que las chicas iban corriendo hacía Maka.

-Tuvo que cumplir un deber junto con mi tío Ashura así que no pudieron venir-

-Ya veo-

Todos fuimos a un salón que tenía en el tercer piso dela mansión (_Agrias-chan: Para ser honesta no se cuantos pisos tiene esta mansión XD_) ahí estaban las mesas y todo, Liz vio como Maka estaba vestida y le dio un regalo.

-Es tu regalo- Dijo Liz sonriendo, mientras que Patty le daba otra caja más pequeña.

-Ahora quiero que te lo pongas-Dijo Liz o mejor dicho ordenó.

-Pero…- Reclamó Maka.

-Nada de peros es tu fiesta y se supone que te debes ver mejor que todos en este salón, ahora vete a cambiar- Maka empezó a gruñir y salió del salón.

-Te lo dije- Fue lo único que le dije antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Pasó un rato y todos estaba a gusto en la fiesta, especialmente ya que Black Star no se separaba de Tsubaki ningún segundo y los demás estaban hablando, se oyó como la puerta se abrió y la verdad me quede sin habla, Maka se veía sexy y a la vez tierna en ese vestido rojo y ese moño largo que estaba en su espalda, Maka caminó hacia todos y vio a Liz.

-¿Feliz?- Le dijo Maka a Liz.

-Muy Feliz jajajaja- Todos rieron y fueron a felicitar a Maka y darles sus regalos, metí m mano a mi bolsillo y sentí la pequeña caja de música, caminé hasta Maka y le hablé.

-¿Maka puedes venir un momento?- Me miró confusa pero se rió y asintió, salimos del salón para ir a otro cuarto el cual tenía un balcón, fuimos al balcón y contemplamos la luna aunque con su risa macabra puede a veces ser hermosa.

-Cierra los ojos- Maka cerró los ojos y saqué la pequeña caja de madera y le empecé a dar cuerda, a pude enfrente de ella, sin decirle ella abrió los ojos y vio la caja.

-Esa canción… es la nana-

-No sabía que regalarte así que preferí hacer una caja de música y dijiste que te gustaba mucho esa canción- Maka agarró la pequeña caja y sonrió tiernamente.

-Feliz cumpleaños Maka-

-Gracias Soul-

La música sonaba, mientras mirábamos la luna.

-Sabes, la luna se ve muy hermosa hoy, Soul te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mi yo…- No la dejé terminar ya que la agarré de la cintura y la besé, ella correspondió el beso, sentí como Maka se quedaba sin aire y nos separamos.

-Te amo, desde el día en que te conocí Maka me sentí vivo otra vez- Maka estaba sonrojada a más no poder pero ella me mira a los ojos.

-Soul yo también te amo- La besé otra vez atrayéndola más a mi, mientras nos besábamos la pequeña caja tocaba su melodía.

_Continuara….

* * *

_

_**Al fin terminé tanto tiempo que me llevó ya que tenía mucha tarea y solo podía escribir poco por unos días pero a ver si les gusta jajaja a si tienen dudas con unas cosas vean mi profile, la canción de nana está ahí y los vestidos gracias a todos por apoyarme.**_

"_**grazie caro Maka": gracias querida Maka**_

_**Bueno ya me voy se cuidan bye**_

_**Sayonara!^^**_

_**Agrias-chan fuera!^^**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**HOLA!^^**_

_**PUES AQUÍ DEJANDO NUEVO CAP XD JAJAJAJAJA **_

_**BUENO ESTOY LOCA Y NO SE PORQUE LO DIGO XD**_

_**MMMM PUES NO SE QUE DECIR…**_

_**NO SE ME OCURRE NADA -.-' XD**_

_**BUENO DEJANDO A LADO MI SALUDO (SI QUE BUEN SALUDO *SARCASMO*) PUES A SEGUIRLE CON EL CAP**_

_**SAYONARA!^^**_

_**AGRIAS-CHAN ABRÉ EL TELÓN AHORA!^^

* * *

**_

**MAKA POV.**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde mi cumpleaños la verdad que me da felicidad al recordarlo. Soul empezó a salir de la mansión más de lo normal, y me dijo que era porque a habido múltiples ataques hacia vampiros, los otros seres y a humanos, así que casi esta todo el tiempo afuera, me molesta un poco ya que me quedo sola bueno Mosquito, Blair y los demás están conmigo pero no es lo mismo, hasta Soul contrató unos tutores para que no me atrasara en mis estudios.

-Ahhhh termine- Suspire de nuevo cansada al terminar mis tareas.

-Muy bien Maka-sama la veo el siguiente lunes- Dijo mi tutor levantándose y recogiendo los papeles del escritorio.

-Si muchas gracias Alan-sensei-

Sonreí, luego el hizo una reverencia y se fue, agarré uno de los libros de los estantes y me puse a leer para poder hacer mi ensayo para el lunes, pude oír como rechinó la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Ahhh que fastidio- Era Soul con cara de fastidio.

-Ah hola Soul ¿Cómo te fue?- Se sentó alado de mi y se recargó en mi hombro.

-Si te refieres a que debo soportar órdenes y ver muertos me fue mal, pero en lo demás bien-

-Ya veo- Lo miré con compasión, ya que Soul llevaba días sin dormir.

-Y ¿Tú que haces?- Preguntó jugando con una de mi coletas.

-Pues ahora estoy leyendo para hacer la tarea de literatura, luego haré la de matemáticas y…-

-Eres una ratón de biblioteca- Me enojé por su comentario y le pegué con el libro llamándole su atención.

-¡Bueno yo si me preocupo por mis estudios, si no te gusta es tu problema!-

Me paré de sillón haciendo que Soul cayera acostado en el sillón y fui a dejar el libro al estante para agarrar a otro, pude sentir como Soul me abrazaba por a cintura.

-Vamos Maka no te enojes-

-Tonto-

-Sabes Maka hueles muy apetitosa-

Ronroneó en mi oído, me volteó y me recargó en la pared, después me besó apasionadamente, le correspondí, se separó de mí para luego empezar a desabrochar unos botones de mi camisa, empezó a besar mi cuello, gemí al sentir los fríos labios de Soul en mi cuello y después lo lamió para incrustar sus colmillos en el, sentí como su mano se metió dentro de mi falda…. (_Agrias-chan: sonido de disco rayado XD_) esperen ¡SU MANO DENTRO DE MI FALDA!

-¡MAKA-CHOP!-

El golpe provocó que el cayera al piso desangrándose por la cabeza.

-¡Eso dolió! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Me miró molesto, pero cambió su mirada al verme enojada.

-¡Yo debería preguntar eso! ¿Porqué metiste tu mano dentro de mi falda pervertido?- Estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Eres mi novia- Dijo como si nada.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- Volteé a ver otro lado molesta.

- Ya no te enojes y déjame terminar de beber-

-Ahora no por ser pervertido-

-Por favor- Volteé a verlo y me sorprendí ya que puso ojitos de cachorrito, no me pude resistir.

-Esta bien-

Soul regresó a su labor y comenzó de nuevo a beber de mi sangre, cuando término lamió de nuevo mi cuello y me abrocho los botones de mi camisa.

-Ya vez sin perversiones- Mostro su sonrisa de tiburón.

-Buen chico estas aprendiendo- Le acaricié la cabeza haciendo que despeinara más su cabello.

-Oye no soy un perro-

Reí al oírlo, fui al estante y agarré un libro pero Soul me lo quito.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-No te parece que ya has estado mucho tiempo leyendo-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Ladeé la cabeza confundida.

-Pues si no dejas de leer y no sales te van a crecer hongos en la cabeza-

-Idiota- Lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-Bueno la verdad ¿qué te parece si salimos?-

-Pero si siempre salimos para ir a visitar a los chicos y…

-No me refiero a ese tipo de salir- Me golpeó con el libro en la cabeza, me sobe la cabeza y después reaccione al ver a Soul.

-Ahh te refieres ¿a una cita?-

-Acertaste- Me aplaudió como si hubiera ganado un premio.

-Esta bien y a ¿donde vamos?-

-Pues tu decide- Vaya se supone que él me está invitando a salir '¬¬

-Mmmmm ¡Ya se!-

_**Después de un rato.**_

-Waaaaa! Que lindo, mira Soul mira a esos osos- Camino hasta donde estaba y se recargó en el barandal para ver a los osos jugando con un balón en su lago, pude ver como Soul tenía una cara de decepción.

-¿Qué pasa Soul?-

-Esto parece más una salida de padre con su hija-

-Pues discúlpame por no saber escoger bien además yo nunca había tenido una…- Me sonrojé y empecé a jugar con mis dedos.

-Nunca habías tenido ¿qué?- Me miró curioso.

-Nunca había tenido una cita- Susurré ¬3¬

-Jajaja viendo como escogiste el lugar era de suponerse-

-Eres un idiota- Le empecé a dar golpees en la cabeza.

-Además a Blair se le hizo tierno que hasta quería venir-

-Ahh si me acuerdo, batallamos mucho para que nos dejara salir-

* * *

_FLASH BACK:_

_-¡¿Qué van a salir sin Blair?- Blair estaba molesta pero salían unas lágrimas de sus ojos._

_-Blair-san deje que Maka-san y Soul-sama salgan a gusto, además es una cita- Mosquito intentó consolar a Blair._

_-No es justo Blair quiere ir, además es tierno que vayan ir a zoológico- Blair le gritó a Mosquito y me abrazó._

_-Maka-chan llévenme con ustedes- Me hizo ojos de gatito y empezó a ronronear._

_-Blair yo…- Sentí como Soul me cargó en sus brazos y empezó a correr._

_-Adiós Blair- Lo único que dijo Soul al empezar a correr._

_-¡NYA! No se van a ninguna parte sin mí- Blair también empezó a correr e iba detrás de nosotros, pero los sirviente, las maids y Mosquito lograron atraparla con unas sogas._

_-Lo siento Blair nos vemos después- Me despedí._

_-¡NYA! No es justo- _

_-¡DISFRUTEN SU CITA MAKA-SAN, SOUL-SAMA!- Gritó Mosquito sosteniendo a Blair._

_FIN DE FLASH BACK

* * *

_

**SOUL POV.**

-Vaya no pensé que se enojara tanto por no dejarla venir- Dijo Maka.

-No importa así siempre a sido ella- Mire cansado a los osos.

-Jeje mejor vamos a ver otros animales… ah mira esas jirafas- Maka se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban las jirafas, la seguí.

-Waaa! Si Patty estuviera aquí se volvería loca a ella le encantan las jirafas- Parece una niña.

-Mira esa cría de jirafa Soul, ¿no es linda?-

Miré hacia las jirafas y ahí estaba la cría, corriendo como loca, hasta que se cayó, la madre y el padre fueron hasta ella y le lamieron la cara, sonreí melancólico hacia la escena.

-Una familia- Susurré pero Maka se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa Soul?- Miré a Maka y le sonreí.

-Nada, oh Maka mira ahí están los lobos vamos- Le hablé agarrándole de la mano, caminando hacia donde estaban los lobos.

-Vaya luego tu me dices que yo soy la niña-

-No te burles, no eres la única a la cual le gustan los animales-

-Jajajaj esta bien no te enojes-

Después de un rato decidimos ir a la cafetería a descansar y a comer algo, pero por alguna razón Maka estaba molesta.

-¿Qué pasa ahora por qué estas molesta?- Dije dejando de beber mi soda.

-Pues que todos se te quedan viendo- Volteé a ver y vi como unas chicas se me quedaban viendo y susurraban.

-Ahh eso ya me había dado cuenta- Miré a Maka que seguía molesta.

-Y lo dices como si nada- Maka se veía triste.

-¿Por qué estas así?-

-Esas chicas son más bonitas que yo- Susurró Maka pero la pude oír bien, me acerqué hasta ella y la besé, ella se sorprendió y se sonrojo por lo que hice, vi muy bien como las chicas, se sorprendieron y gritaron.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso y enfrente de todos?- Maka estaba sonrojada como un tomate.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Sabes mejor vámonos a otra parte ya me cansé de estar en el zoológico-

Agarré a Maka de la mano y me la lleve, vi como las chicas miraban enojadas a Maka.

* * *

**GENERAL POV.**

**¿? POV.**

Se oyó bien por los pasillos del calabozo unos pasos, esa persona se paró frente a una celda y abrió esta.

-Eres libre, querido Giriko- Dijo esa persona misteriosa.

-Muchas gracias amo- Se arrodillo este frente a él.

-Ahora quiero que hagas algo-

-¿Qué recibiré a cambio?- Lo miró con un brillo especial.

-La venganza contra Evans y esa chica- Giriko rió feliz al escucharlo.

-Sus deseos son ordenes amo-

* * *

**SOUL POV.**

Llegamos a la feria quería llevarla ahí ya que esta solo viene una vez al año.

-Mira Maka subamos a ese- Maka vio la montaña rusa y me miró un poco asustada.

-¿A ese?- Asentí como si fuera un niño.

-Esta bien-

Nos subimos al juego pero parece que al terminar, Maka estaba un poco mareada ya que caminaba como borracha.

-No me vuelvo a subir a un juego que quieras Soul- Se sentó y me miró enojada.

-Jajaja no es para tanto Maka se que te gusto-

Maka siguió mirándome molesta, pero volteó a ver hacia otra parte y su mirada cambio, me agarró de la mano y me llevó corriendo a un puesto.

-Waaa! Que lindo- Volteé a ver hacia donde miraba Maka y era un conejo de peluche color rosa.

-Que buena elección tiene señorita, si se lo quiere ganar tiene que tumbar esas botellas apiladas- Dijo el encargado del puesto dándole una pelota de beisbol a Maka.

-Muy bien- Maka alzó su brazo dispuesta a tirar, tiro con mucha fuerza, pero las botellas no se cayeron, me di cuenta que ese juego era un fraude ya que la botellas estaban pegadas.

-Oh que mala suerte- Dijo el encargado sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Esas botellas está pegadas a la mesa- Gritó Maka enojada.

-No se de que me habla señorita-

El encargado sonrió confiado, para ser honesto me moleste, no me agrada este tipo de gente.

-Muy bien yo lo quiero intentar- Agarré la pelota y le di el dinero al viejo ese.

-Ohh que bien, suerte joven- Alcé la pelota y tire haciendo que las botellas pegadas salieran Volando junto con la mesa y rompiendo la pared de atrás.

-¡Pero que crees que haces, destruiste mi puesto!-

-No hice nada solo tire las botellas - Me llevé las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Eso no puede ser…- El viejo vio las botellas y estas tocaban el piso junto con la mesa.

-Bueno como gané me puede dar ese conejo de peluche-

Me miró molesto, pero no me importo, me dio el conejo y nos fuimos.

-Gracias Soul pero ¿no crees que fuiste un poco duro con él?- Maka me miró mientras abrazaba el peluche.

-No, se lo merecía por estafarnos-

-Ya veo, bueno es mi turno de decidir a que juegos subirnos, mmm vamos a carrusel- Sonrió.

-¿No es para niños ese juego?-

-No tiene nada de malo, además hace mucho que no me subo a una-

Maka hizo un puchero y asentí, nos subimos a uno, Maka se subió a un caballo y pues yo preferí estar parado, pero para ser honesto valió la pena, Maka se la pasó riendo en todo el juego y sonriéndome, cuando terminó el juego Maka se decepciono pero nos bajamos.

-Bueno ahora vamos…-

-¿Oye no es mi turno de escoger un juego?- Reclamé

-No porque el juego que escogiste antes vale por 2 para mi- Suspire cansado.

-Esta bien, ¿ahora a dónde vamos?-

-Mmm a ese-

Maka señaló la rueda de la fortuna, era enorme pero no me llamaba la atención.

-Bueno como quiera-

Nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna y Maka estaba viendo por la ventana muy feliz.

-Ahh la mansión se ve desde aquí- Me acerqué a Maka y vi donde estaba a mansión.

-Vaya se ve muy pequeña desde aquí-

-¿Te gusto la cita?- Maka me miró sorprendida para luego sonreír.

-Si muchas gracias Soul- No pude evitarlo y la besé, la abracé de la cintura, ella me correspondió poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros.

*beeep* * beeep* (Tono de celular)

Mientras nos besábamos Maka se separó de mi.

-Será mejor que contestes- La volví a besar, no lo quería responder, gruñí molesto, me separé de Maka y contesté el teléfono.

-¿Diga? ¿Kid? Si aja, esta bien voy para haya- Colgué el teléfono y lo miré molesto.

-¿Otro ataque?- Me preguntó Maka preocupada, asentí.

-Me están esperando en la mansión, te dejo ahí-

-Esta bien-

* * *

**MAKA POV.**

Soul estaciono la moto en el garaje, cuando entramos en la mansión, Kid y Black Star estaban en la puerta esperando.

-Vaya al fin llegaste- Dijo Black Star cansado.

-Ya Black Star no hagas enojar a Soul no vez como está-

No entendí el comentario de Kid hasta que volteé a ver a Soul, tenía un aura negra alrededor de el y estaba enojado.

-Bueno ya perdón Soul- Pidió disculpas Black Star, pero Sou seguía enojado.

-Ahh bueno mejor nos vamos, nos vemos después Maka adiós- Kid empujó a Soul y a Black Star para llevárselos y se fueron, pero tuve un mal presentimiento… pude oler putrefacción.

Fui al cuarto de Soul y encontré una daga, para poder llegar a tiempo hacia donde estaba los chicos y Soul, estaba en gravé peligro.

-¡Blair voy a salir!- Cerré la puerta y me fui, espero que no sea tarde.

**

* * *

SOUL POV.**

Llegamos a una casa donde estaban muerta una familia completa, miraba serio la escena, no soportaba verlos.

"_Prefieres estar con Maka que aquí ¿No es asi?"_

_Cállate_

"_¿Qué no me digas que no la quieres hacer tuya?"_

_Que te calles te he dicho._

-Otro ataque- Reaccioné cuando Black Star habló.

-Y el mismo modus soperandi- Kid miró serio a los cuerpos.

-Vaya al fin llegaron- Era Shinigami-sama y Ashura.

-Shinigami-sama, Ashura-

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Kid

-Bueno pues la vecina dijo que oyó gritos y vio una luz extraña, ahí fue cuando dijo que los gritos cesaron- Dijo Shinigami-sama con cara de tristeza.

-Lo bueno es que logramos llegar antes que la señora llamara a la policía y borramos sus recuerdos de esta noche- Ashura vio los cadáveres y creo que lo vi sonreír, pudimos oler un olor a putrefacción, todos se dieron cuenta y nos pusimos alertas.

-Un mala sangre- Dije mirando a todas partes.

-Era de suponerse, tal vez lo atrajo el olor a sangre- Shinigami-sama, se fijo por las ventanas serio.

-O tal vez fue quien mató a la familia- Ashura cerró los ojos y hubo un aire pesado, el poder especial de Ashura esparcir el miedo y la debilidad, oímos como algo caía al piso y para nuestra sorpresa eran varios mala sangre, que nos rodearon.

-Maldición son demasiados- Kid chasqueó a lengua molesto.

-Jeje con que cayeron en mi trampa- Oímos una voz entre todos los mala sangre y de entre ellos salió...

-¡Giriko!- Gritó molesto Black Star.

-¿No se supone que fuiste ejecutado?- Dijo sorprendido Shinigami-sama.

-Entonces al que ejecutamos…-Seguía sorprendido Shinigami-sama.

-No fui yo, utilice a otro y lo convertí para que se pareciera a mi, jejeje mataste a un inocente Shinigami-sama- Shinigami-sama miro enojado y triste a Giriko y se lanzó contra él pero los demás mala sangre se interpusieron y empezaron a pelear contra él y contra nosotros.

-Separémonos- Ordeno Ashura y todos asentimos.

Salí corriendo hacia la cale y vi como varios mala sangre me seguían, seguí corriendo hasta que me di cuenta que llegué a un callejón decidí saltar pero también los mala sangre me esperaban arriba.

-Vaya, vaya ahora pareces un gato encerrado Soul- Giriko salió entre ellos y sonrió maniáticamente.

-Giriko ¿qué quieres?-

-¡¿Cómo que, que quiero? Es obvio quiero venganza pero principalmente quiero tu sangre-

-¿Mi sangre?- Sabía muy bien porque.

-¿Eres estúpido o que? Así mi amo será el más poderosos de todos y reinara en este mundo- Sonreí mostrando mis colmillos.

-Inténtalo mala sangre-

Giriko me miro molestó y se lanzó contra mi, haciendo que los demás se lanzaran junto con Giriko, logré sacarme de encima varios de ellos pero Giriko convirtió sus uñas en metal y me cortó en el pecho.

-¿Eso es todo Evans? Vaya que eres débil…

Giriko escupió sangre de su boca, volteé a verlo y era Maka encajándole una daga en su espalda.

-¡MALDITA PERRA!- Giriko la atacó pero Maka logró esquivarlo.

-No permitiré que le hagas daño a Soul ¡mala sangre!- Maka lo miraba con rabia Giriko se lanzó contra ella.

-¡MAKA!-

Ella logró esquivarlo pero había más mala sangre detrás de ella, Maka los golpeaba pero era inútil, un vampiro es más fuerte que un humano, pero en eso, Maka golpeó en las costillas a Giriko haciendo que gritara de dolor, tenía que aceptarlo Maka es muy fuerte para ser una humana.

-¡Maldita!-

Giriko golpeó el brazo de Maka haciendo que cayera lejos la daga, los mala sangre la agarraron.

-Ahora al fin podre hacer lo que no pude hacer hace tiempo-

Me levanté y ataqué a Giriko haciendo que gritara de dolor ya que había atravesado su pecho.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarla- Giriko cayó al suelo de dolor, los mala sangre soltaron a Maka para ir con Giriko.

-Me la vas a pagar Evans- Los mala sangre se lo llevaron y desaparecieron.

-Soul ¿estas bien? La herida es profunda- Maka fue corriendo hacia mi para ver la herida.

-Estoy bien principalmente ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Es que antes de que te fuera olí a putrefacción y pues te seguí-

-Idiot…- Caí de rodillas al suelo, la herida sangraba mucho.

-Soul, toma mi sangre para que tus heridas curen- Maka me miraba decidida.

-Maka- La miré todavía no convencido.

-Solo hazlo-

Maka se desabrocho unos botones de su camisa y me acercó a su cuello, olía a rosas su cuello y la mordí, ella me abrazó, cuando sentí que la herida ya había sanado, me separé de ella y a miré, estaba pálida.

-Maka ¿estás bien?- Ahora era yo quien preguntaba.

-Si no te preocupes solo me siento un poco mareada- Sonrió pero se notaba que estaba mal, se desmayó, la cargué mis brazos y vi como Shinigami-sama y los demás venían.

-¿Soul estás bien? A ¿Qué hace aquí Maka?- Kid preguntó nervioso al vernos ya que yo estaba cubierto se sangre y Maka estaba muy pálida.

-Si no te preocupes, Giriko nos atacó, ahora mismo me voy a la mansión- Caminé entre ellos ninguno me detuvo pero Ashura se puso frente a mi.

-Pero nos falta investigar quien mató a esa familia- Me dijo nervioso.

-Sabemos muy bien que fueron Giriko y esos mala sangre, ahora déjame pasar- Hice a un lado a Ashura, chasqueó la lengua molesto.

* * *

**MAKA POV.**

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación, Marie, Stein, Blair y Mosquito estaban alrededor de mi cama.

-Ah Maka-chan- Blair sonrió feliz.

-Que bueno que esta bien- Suspiró aliviado Mosquito, empecé a recordar o que pasó hace rato y lo primero que se vino a mi mente fue…

-¡SOUL! ¿Esta bien?- Todos me miraron sorprendidos y luego me sonrieron.

-No te preocupes el está perfectamente bien, ya que tu le diste su sangre para que su herida sanara- Dijo Marie sonriéndome.

-Es por eso que sufriste una gran pérdida de sangre, pero parece que ya te recuperaste, pero como quiera permanece en cama- Stein encendió un cigarro y se quitó los anteojo, sus ojos cambiaron de color y de forma.

-Si, tu cuerpo no sufrió algún daño- Se puso de nuevo los anteojos y yo lo miré sorprendida.

-Ah perdona a mi esposo, é tiene el poder de ver las tus órganos y tus nervios y yo soy la más poderosa de los vampiros en fuerza, me llaman "La pulverizadora"- Marie sonrió.

-Ya veo- Marie y el profesor se levantaron y fueron con Mosquito y Blair.

-Gracias- Dijeron al unisonó Blair y Mosquito.

Acompañaron a Marie y a Stein hasta la salida, cuando oí que salieron, me paré de mi cama, casi caigo porque todavía seguía mal pero no me importo, fui hasta la puerta y cuando la abrí ahí estaba Soul.

-Ah Soul- Sentí como me abrazó ocultando su cara en un hueco de mi cuello.

-¿Eh?- Lo miré confundida

-Maldición Maka me preocupe demasiado que bueno que estás bien-

-Lo siento creo que me desmaye ya que estaba muy cansada y porque habías bebido de mi sangre en la mañana- Le correspondí el abrazo, Soul me cargó y me acostó en a cama como si fuera una niña.

-Ahora duerme así estarás bien por la mañana- Soul agarró la caja de música y la abrió haciendo que si melodía sonara en todo el cuarto y el empezó a tararear la melodía.

-Soul- Empecé a cerrar los ojos.

-Gracias Maka- Sentí como Soul se sentó en la cama y como acarició mi mejilla.

* * *

_**GIRIKO POV.**_

-Lo siento amo le he fallado- estaba arrodillado frente a él que lo miraba con desprecio.

-Me has fallado, pero que importa solo eres un gusano-

-Perdóneme- Los demás mala sangre estaba arrodillados también, pero tenían miedo.

-Hm parece que ahora tendré que hacer algo más para poder conseguirlo ¡Arachne!-

Miré asustado a mi amo pero la verdad le tenía mucho respeto, pude ver como un portal se abrí dejando ver a mi compañera.

-Si amo-

-Te tengo una misión-

* * *

**SOUL POV.**

-Maldición no pude dormir nada- Caminé por los pasillos hasta que llegué hasta la biblioteca, cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba Maka leyendo como siempre.

-Ratón de biblioteca- No aguante las ganas de molestarla, me gustan las caras que pone.

-Ahh eres tú, buenos días- Maka no me miró solo veía el libro.

-¿Qué no me vas a decir? _"Buenos días amor ¿cómo amaneciste?" _o algo por el estilo-

-Tú empezaste- Maka cerró el libro y me sonrió.

-Buenos días ¡amor!- Maka me golpeó con el libro en la cabeza dejándome tirado en el piso.

-Debes dejar de golpearme o si no me mataras- Me levanté del piso y la seguí por los pasillos.

-O te volveré estúpido- Reí por su comentario y ella también.

-Oh Soul-sama tiene una visita- Me dio un sirviente, nos guió hasta la sala y ahí estaba sentada.

-Arachne- Ella me miró y me sonrió.

-Hola Soul tiempo sin verte- Oí como alguien venía corriendo hacía nosotros eran Mosquito y Blair.

-¿Eh? Arachne-senpai- Blair la miraba sorprendida.

-Arachne-sama- Mosquito se sonrojo y Arachne le sonrió tiernamente.

-Mosquito-

Maka miraba confundida la escena.

-Ah veo que tu eres Maka-chan ¿no es así?-

-Si mucho gusto en conocerla-

-¿Y a que has venido?- Era extraño que ella nos visitase.

-Solo vine a pasar a visitar a viejos amigos- Vio Mosquito y el se sonrojo.

-Además vine a avisar que ha habido asesinatos hacia brujas- Se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia nosotros.

-Ya lo se es lo que estamos investigando, por ahora sabemos que son mala sangre y que Giriko los dirige- Arachne se sorprendió.

-¿Giriko? Pero el fue ejecutado-

-Nos engaño a todos-

-Bueno que le parece si toma el té senpai- Blair se acercó a ella y e sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Me parece bien-

Todos fuimos a tomar el té, Mosquito y Blair lo servían, y como siempre Mosquito no podía dejar de mirar a Arachne.

-¿Oye Soul ella qué es?- Maka me susurró en el oído y la miré.

-Ella es una de las brujas más poderosas después de Mabaa del clan de las brujas, ella controla las arañas-

-Ohh ¿Y porqué Mosquito y Arachne se sonrojan tanto cuando están juntos? ¿Acaso fueron algo?-

-Eran amantes, pero tuvieron que separase ya que Arachne pertenece a una familia reconocida y su familia no quiere que ella se vuelva impura junto con su linaje- Miré a Maka estaba triste- No fue decisión de ninguno de los dos pero lo tuvieron que hacer, ya que si no lo hacían iba a matarlos a los dos y ninguno de ellos quería eso-

-Ya veo-

-Maka-chan- Maka vio a Arachne.

-¿Quieres que te prediga tu futuro?-

-Si sería interesante- Maka se sentó alado de Arachne, ella abrío un portal haciendo que rañas salieran de ella.

-Vaya este muestra que fuiste muy triste de pequeña, pero cambio cuando llegó alguien que te ama y te salvó- Volteó a verme solo me sonrojé y miré hacia otra parte.

-Oh un amor declarado hace poco y…- Arachne no término el portal se cerro.

-¿Qué pasa?- Maka preguntó confundida.

-Oh nada- Arachne abrió su abanico y lo puso en su cara.

-Dígame que vio- Maka insistió, Arachne cerró sus ojos.

-Vi un futuro lleno de sufrimiento, dolor y muerte- Me espanté al oír lo que dijo Arachne, Maka también se asusto.

-Pero tenía amor, amistad, una familia- Maka suspiro aliviada pero seguía preocupada.

-Bueno creo que ya me voy con tú permiso Soul, Maka-

-Si a Arachne espera un momento te tengo que dar algo- Salí de la habitación y Maka se fue junto conmigo dejando a Mosquito y Arachne solos.

* * *

**MOSQUITO POV.**

-Arachne-sama- Ella me abrazó y le correspondí, ella seguí oliendo a lilas como siempre.

-Mosquito te extrañe demasiado, perdón por no haber venido antes-

-También lo siento Arachne- Ella se separó de mi y me vio tiernamente.

-¿Porqué sigues en esa forma, que me acuerde tu puedes envejecer y rejuvenecer cuando quieras? ¿No es ese tu poder?- Sonreí por su comentario y acaricie su mejilla.

-Rejuvenezco cuando sea necesario como ahora- Apareció un aura negra alrededor de mí y puede sentir como me hacía más alto y cambiaba.

-Así me recuerda mejor, ¿no es así Arachne?- La abracé de nuevo.

-Ahora si estoy más alto que tú-

-Gracias Mosquito- Estaba a punto de besarla cuando, oí como abrían la puerta, volví a transformarme como era.

* * *

**MAKA POV.**

Seguí a Soul hasta su cuarto y sacó un papel con un pentagrama muy raro.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Este es una trampa, le puede ser de ayuda cuando este en problemas, puede atrapar a cualquier tipo de ser, este absorbe todo su poder hasta que muera y aquí esta un sobre con el numero de Shinigami-sama- Lo miré asustada ¿qué hacia con algo como eso?

-Ya veo, esa cosa se ve tan inofensiva-

-Jejeje eso crees- Me mostró su sonrisa de tiburón.

Salimos del cuarto hasta llegar al comedor pude oír algo, Soul abrió y ahí estaban Mosquito y Arachne.

-Bueno aquí tienes te van a ser de ayuda- Soul le entregó los papeles y ella los guardo.

-Muchas gracias, ahora me retiro, hasta luego- Despedimos a Arachne pero me sentí triste y preocupada al recordar lo que dijo "_Un futuro lleno de sufrimiento, dolor y muerte", reaccione al _sentir como alguien me agarro de la mano.

-No te preocupes- Soul miraba hacia la nada mientras me hablaba.

-No permitiré que ese futuro se cumpla- Le sonreí y me recargue en su hombro.

-Gracias Soul-

* * *

**ARACHNE POV.**

Me arrodille frente a mi amo y lo miré.

-¿Cumpliste con tu misión?- Mi amo preguntó.

-Si hice lo que pediste, los idiotas de Evans y Mosquito no se dieron cuenta que deje una de mis arañas espías en la mansión- -Bien hecho Arachne- Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

_**Continuara…

* * *

**_

_**Waaaa!**_

_**Que les parece wii otro cap ^^**_

_**¿El futuro de Maka se cumplirá? Jajaja lo sabrán después**_

_**Bueno pues como siempre aquí de loca y aquí saludando a todos los que les gusta mi fic ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! (Gritando como loca) ah y espero que e partido verde ecologista no haya atrapado a Mikitsan si no la tendré que ver en la cárcel XD y tendré que pagar fianza para sacarla XD**_

_**BUENO PUES YA ME VOI SE CUIDAN**_

_**SAYOANARA!^^**_

_**AGRIAS-CHAN FUERA!^^**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**HOLA YA REGRESE! ( LE GRITA LA PUBLICO FELICES PERO LA MIRAN COMO SI ESTUVIERA LOCA)**_

_**(DE LA NADA SE ARRODILLA Y EMPIEZA A LLORAR) PERDONENME POR NO ACTUALIZAR RÁPIDO PERO ECHENLE LA CULPA A MI ESCUELA QUE ME ENCARGO DEMASIADA TAREA Y ME HIZO SUFRIR HIZO QUE ME DESVELARA ME ENCARGO DEMASIADA TAREA Y TRABAJOS Y LO PEOR ME PUSIERON PROBLEMAS DE MATEMÁTICAS MUY DIFICILES ( DE LA NADA SE OYE COMO UN RAYO TRUENA Y AGRIAS-CHAN TIENE CARA DE MIEDO Y LE DA UN TIC EN EL OJO) ME HE DESVELADO MUCHO Y YA ME TRAUME CON ESAS COSAS DE DERECHO ( VE COMO EL PÚBLICO LA MIRAN CON CARA RARA Y OTROS CON MIEDO)**_

_**( REACCIONA Y SONRIE)^-^u WAAAA! BUENO PUES AQUÍ A PONER NUEVO CAP XDJAJAJAJA AHHH Y DE UNA VEZ AVISO QUE UNOS CAPS MAS VA A VER LEMMON XD**_

_**Demon: Que pervertida eres '¬¬**_

_**Agrias: Deja este es mi fic no el tuyo asi que sho sho (lo corre)**_

_**Demon: si serás idiota.**_

_**Agrias: *_* ¡AGRIAS-CHOP!**_

_**(LO DEJA INCONSIENTE EN EL PISO)**_

_**Agrias: Mira quien habla el burro hablando de orejas si serás imbécil ¬¬*, si vuelves a molestarme te corto en pedazos (saca un cuchillo y este brilla) ¬¬**_

_**PERDONEN A MI COMPAÑERO EL ES DEMON UN IMBECIL QUE ME "AYUDA" XD**_

_**BUENO REGRESANDO AL TEMA XD A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ANTES DE QUE SE ME VAYA COMO HACER LA HISTORIA XD BUENO A LEER**_

_**AGRIAS-CHAN ABRÉ EL TELÓN AHORA!^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

**SOUL POV.**

-¡MALDITA SEA LAS MUERTES ESTÁN AUMENTANDO MÁS DE LO QUE ESTAN!-Gritó Black Star golpeando la mesa haciendo caer el vaso con sangre.

-Tranquilízate Black Star- Tsubaki miró a Black Star triste y le agarró la mano.

-No hemos podido avanzar con el caso ya que no hemos encontrado a Giriko o a su panadero- Kid tenía los ojos cerrados pero con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Maldita sea me siento inútil!- Volvió a gritar Black Star.

-Lo peor es que los otros seres piensan que somos nosotros- Dijo Tsubaki muy triste.

La verdad no le estaba prestando mucha atención a la junta, bostece otra vez, estos días no he podido dormir muy bien ya que aparte de que estábamos con el caso, siempre cuando me dormía se volvía a repetir el mismo sueño, el que tuve desde el cumpleaños de Maka, no dejaba de soñarlo, pero lo que más me preocupa fueron las palabras de Arachne: "_Un futuro lleno de sufrimiento, dolor y muerte",_ normalmente los futuros que predice Arachne se cumplen, por esotengo que evitar que ese futuro se cumpla a como de lugar.

-¿Soul estás bien? Te vez muy cansado-

-No es nada- Mire a Liz y sonreí mostrando mis colmillos.

-Bueno Soul ¿Para qué nos reuniste?- Shinigami-sama movió su cabeza confundido.

-Cuando tuve esa pelea con Giriko, el se veía algo extraño-

-¿Extraño?- Masamune me vio serio.

-Si, el durante la pelea me dijo que tomaría mi sangre pero…-

Todos me vieron confundidos.

-No la quería para él, dijo que era para su amo "_El nuevo rey_"-

-¡¿Qué?- Mifune pregunto sorprendido.

-¿Un nuevo rey?…- Patty hablo muy seria.

-Parece que va a ver otra guerra entre los seres- Susurro Shinigami-sama.

-La ultima fue cuando el mundo se creo el mundo Dios al crearlo nos creo a todos los seres incluyéndonos- Dijo serio Shinigami-sama

-Si se me la historia- Dije relatándola ya que me la sabia de memoria.

_Dios creo al mundo hace varias siglos, al ver que el mundo no tenía seres en los cuales vivir en el, nos creo pero o iguales si no diferentes, y nos dividieron así, los licántropos (hombres lobo), inmortales, brujas, vampiros y al final los humanos. Todos vivían juntos en armonía hasta que con el pasó del tiempo se fueron dando cuenta de que no todos eran iguales. Así que todos los seres se fueron clasificando con sangre pura con la impura pero… los humanos eran los únicos seres sin poderes, los más débiles de todos los seres que creo Dios, ellos se llenaron de ira, envidia, resentimiento, especialmente celos y por eso, empezó a haber diferencias entre nosotros un día un niño vampiro llamado Eibon, no pudo soportar su sed y mordió a una niña humana, la hija del jefe de los humanos, hubo problemas, pero aparte de eso los otros seres también se llenaron de los malos sentimientos de los humanos, y empezó la guerra la lucha para saber quien era el rey de este mundo, al final después de millones de muertes todos propusieron "la corte" la cual los líderes de cada clan de los seres propusieron una tregua, como los humanos eran más ellos vivieron por el mundo en paz, igual nosotros pero con diferencia, que ningún humano sepa quienes somos nosotros o que existimos, pero esa regla se ha roto con el tiempo, pero no les ha dado importancia, Eibon fue el creador de la corte, pero desapareció misteriosamente"_

-¿Crees que esa historia se vuelva a repetir?-

Dijo Kid preocupado.

-Si no resolvemos esto rápido, creo que si-

Volteamos a ver y era Ashura recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Vaya otra guerra, pero hay que ver el lado bueno de ella, por fin nos desharemos de los humanos-

Todos miraron a Ashura sorprendido, yo lo mire enojado.

-Ya ya era broma jejeje-

Todos suspiraron aliviados, yo seguí mirándolo igual que antes.

-Hay que resolverlo pronto o si no la tregua se romperá- Dijo Shinigami-sama.

-Y otra guerra habrá "La segunda guerra de los seres" y si hay otra guerra tendremos que pelear- Ashura suspiro y se recargo en la silla de Shinigami-sama.

Otra guerra…

* * *

**MOSQUITO POV.**

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, no pude olvidar a Arachne verla de nuevo, me hizo sentir feliz y aliviado.

_**Flash Back hace 350 años.**_

_-Mosquito- _

_Me habló Soul-sama, fui hasta él y salió de la biblioteca donde salió su tutor._

_-Si ¿ qué se le ofrece Soul-sama?-_

_-Va a venir una vieja amiga, por favor avísale a los demás que estén preparados-_

_-Si Soul-sama-_

_Me fui a avisare a los demás, sobre la visita, estaba arreglando la mesa, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, fui a abrirla._

_-Buenas tardes bienvenida a la mansión Evans-_

_Cuando volteé a verla me hipnotizo su mirada, sus ojos de color morado, ella también me miraba sorprendida._

_-A ya llegaste bienvenida Arachne- _

_Vi que Soul-sama estaba detrás de y volví a mirarla, sus mejillas estaban rojas._

_-Arachne ¿Te pasa algo?- _

_Soul-sama se acercó a ella si estaba bien._

_-Ah si lo siento Soul-kun- _

_Abrió un abanico de mano y se lo puso frente a su cara, me hice a un lado y ella entró, no podía dejar de verla, Soul-sama se dio cuenta, me miró y sonrió._

_-Vamos Mosquito sírvenos el té por favor-_

_Asentí Soul-sama fue junto con Arachne-sama para hablar, fui a la cocina donde serví, cuando entré a la sala para servir el té, Blair estaba abrazando a Arachne-sama y ella le devolvía el abrazó sonriendo._

_-Pasa Mosquito-_

_Reaccioné cuando Soul-sama me habló._

_-Ya veo te llamas Mosquito gusto en conocerte-_

_Ella me sonrió y no pude evitar sonrojarme, su sonrisa gentil y su gracia al mover el abanico, serví el té y se lo di._

_-Vaya sabe muy bien ¿Quién lo hizo?-_

_-Lo hice yo Arachne-sama-_

_Ella me miró y se sonrojo._

_-Sabe muy rico se nota que eres muy bueno en la cocina-_

_-Muchas gracias-_

_Yo hice una reverencia, Soul-sama me sonrió de manera torcida, cuando se hizo de noche Arachne-sama se tuvo que ir._

_-Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad Soul-_

_-De nada Arachne eres bienvenida cuando quieras-_

_-Hasta luego Arachne-senpai ¡Nya!-_

_Él le sonrió, ella me miró y me besó la mejilla, me quede en shock._

_-Mucho gusto en conocerte Mosquito-_

_-Él gusto es mío señorita Arachne-_

_Ella camino y se fue, Soul-sama y Blair-san me miraban con una sonrisa pícara, yo los miré y me puse nervioso._

_-¿Q…qué?-_

_-Te gusto Arachne-senpai ¿No es así Mosquito-Kun?nya-_

_-Ehh… yo la atendí como se debe-_

_Intente hacer una excusa pero fue inútil Soul-sama me dio un codazo._

_-Vamos Mosquito no hay de que temer es normal enamorarse- _

_Ellos dos se fueron abrazado y cantando "Mosquito y Arachne" (__**Agrias-chan: Acuérdense que Soul parece un niño cuando Mosquito estaba joven**__) Yo vi hacia la nada y sonreí._

_Con el tiempo Arachne-sama siempre venía a la mansión y siempre me sonreí, llegó a un punto que Soul-sama inventaba excusas para dejarnos solos mi y a Arachne-sama, se lo agradecía mentalmente, gracias a eso a fui conociendo más hasta que…_

_*¡CRASH!* (Se rompió una taza de té al caer a piso) XD_

_-A perdón Mosquito no fue mi intención-_

_Ella se agacho para recoger los pedazos de la taza rota, yo me agache junto con ella para ayudarle._

_-Descuide fue un accidente Arachne-sama-_

_-Auch-_

_Arachne-sama al recoger uno de los pedazos se cortó el dedo._

_-¿Esta bien Arachne-sama?-_

_-Si solo me corté con un pedazo es todo-_

_Agarré si mano, pero la oler la sangre no lo pude evitar me lleve si dedo a la boca y lamí a gota de sangre, cuando a miré estaba sonrojada, nos acercamos más hasta que nuestras frentes tocaron y rose sus labios con los míos y la besé, el beso se volvió más exigente, pero sentí como Arachne-sama se estaba quedando sin aire, así que nos separamos, estaba toda sonrojada, acaricie su mejilla y me acerque a su oído_

_-Te amo- Susurré lo más bajo que pude, ella me escucho y besó mi mejilla._

_-Yo también-_

_**Fin de flash back**_

-¡Ya llegué!-

Fui hasta la puerta y vi que era Soul-sama, quien había llegado de la reunión.

-Bienvenido Soul-sama-

Me acerqué a él y tomé su chaqueta, el miró a todas partes, buscando algo.

-¿Dónde están Blair y Maka?-

-Ah ellas dos fueron a la casa de la familia Nakatsukasa y Star, para ir a visitar a la señorita Tsubaki, querían ver como seguía-

-Ya veo, entonces voy a salir ¿No quieres venir Mosquito?-

Yo lo miré y le sonreí.

-No gracias, Soul-sama-

Él asintió y se fue, fui a la sala y me senté y cerré mis ojos.

_**Continuación de Flash Back**_

_Arachne y yo fuimos amantes por mucho tiempo hasta salíamos a escondidas ya que su familia no permitía que ella saliera con sirvientes, siempre nos veíamos en el cuarto de un hotel, hay nos decíamos los te amo, las caricias y hacíamos el amor, hasta que un día…_

_-¡ARACHNE!-_

_El padre de Arachne, entró al cuarto del hotel, estábamos sentado en la cama y me separé de sus labios ya que su padre la agarró del brazo y me alejó de ella._

_-¡Padre yo…!-_

_El padre de Arachne la abofeteo y me miró con odio._

_-¡Llévense a este corriente!-_

_Entraron varios guardias y me agarraron de los brazos yo me resistía y quería ir a donde estaba Arachne para que no le hicieran daño._

_-¡ARACHNE-SAMA!- Alcé mi mano a donde estaba ella._

_-Mosquito…- Susurró mirándome con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_Cuando salimos del hotel me metieron a una carrosa y me pusieron una bolsa en la cabeza, cuando legamos me arrastraron por el piso, hasta que me lanzaron a una celda y me quitaron la bolsa, los guardias me miraban con despreció._

_-Maldito corriente haciéndonos quedar mal ante los puara sangre-_

_Me golpeó haciendo que arrojara sangre por la boca, durante toda la noche me golpearon hasta que se cansaron, no me podía parar por el dolor, hasta que me quede dormido._

_-Mos… Mosqu…¡MOSQUITO!-_

_Cuando abrí mis ojos estaban Soul-sama arrodillado frente a mi espantado y Blair estaba curando mis heridas._

_-Soul-sama-_

_-Malditos ellos no debieron hacerte esto hare que paguen por ello-_

_Una extraña aura de color negra salió de la mano de Soul-sama y sus ojos no tenían brillo._

_-No se preocupe…- Tosí escupiendo sangre._

_-Mosquito-kun no hables estas muy mal herido-_

_Blair me acaricio la mejilla y ella estaba llorando, en eso una imagen de Arachne se me vino a la cabeza._

_-¡Arachne-sama! ¿Cómo…-_

_-Ella esta bien no te preocupes, pero…-_

_Miré confundido a Soul-sama, se veía tristeza en sus ojos y ¿miedo? _

_-Hoy en la tarde va a ver un juicio contra ti y Arachne, quieren que pagué por sus actos-_

_Lo miré asustado no lo podía creer, todo esto pasó por mi culpa._

_En la tarde._

_Todos estaban hablando incluso gritando, Blair y Soul-sama miraban a lo lejos, Arachne estaba alado de mi pero sus ojos no tenían brillo, me alegre al ver que no estaba lastimada._

_-¡Silenció la corte esta en cesión!-_

_Gritó Shinigami-sama, todos los líderes de los otros seres estaban sentados junto con él._

_-Muy bien que veredicto le ponen a los acusados-_

_Dijo la bruja Mabaa la líder de las brujas._

_-¡CULPABLE! ¡MATENLO!- Gritaban todos al mismo tiempo, Shinigami-sama volvió a gritar para que le hicieran caso._

_-Muy bien Mosquito te condeno a la muerte y a ti Arachne esperaremos el siguiente vereticto-_

_Dijo Mabaa mirándonos con odio, la miré asustado, iba a hablar pero…_

_-¡NOO! ¡POR FAVOR NO!- Mabaa miró a Arachne sorprendida, yo también volteé a ver a Arachne había rompido en llanto._

_-Haré lo que sea pero por favor… no lo maten-_

_-Arachne- _

_Intenté acercarme a ella pero estaba encadenado, Mabaa miró seria a Arachne y luego volteó a verme a mí._

_-Arachne para serte honesta no me gusta este asunto, no me gusta condenar a alguien por solo amar pero tu clan no ha aceptado ser impuro así que no tengo opción son reglas de tu clan que debo de aceptar-_

_Arachne miró suplicante a Mabaa ella suspiró y nos miró seria._

_-No habrá ejecución-_

_Arachne suspiró aliviada._

_-Pero… No te vuelvas a acercar a ese vampiro convertido o si no los dos serán ejecutados-_

_-¡¿Qué? Mabaa-sa…- Iba a decir algo pero._

_-Esta bien- Arachne habló seria, me miró y me sonrió._

_-No quiero verte morir Mosquito-_

_Los guardias me quitaron las esposas fui corriendo hacia ella pero los guardias se interpusieron._

_-Por favor-_

_La miré y ella se había puesto su abanico en su cara ocultando sus ojos, me tranquilice y hice una reverencia._

_-Como usted deseé Arachne-sama-_

_Volteé a ver a Mabaa y a los demás de la corte._

_-Perdón por las molestias líderes-_

_Me di la vuelta y me fui de ahí, en la salida Blair y Soul-sama me estaban esperando, los miré y sonreí._

_-Perdón Sou…-_

_-¡No finjas!- _

_Me sorprendí ya que él me gritó, vi su cara estaba completamente enojado y estaba cruzado de brazos._

_-Lo peor que puedes hacer en este momento es mentir y fingir-_

_Pasé de largo y golpeé la pared provocando un agujero en este._

_-No pude hacer nada ¡Carajo!-_

_Caí al suelo de rodillas, Blair me agarró del hombro y me sonrió, Soul-sama se acercó a mí y me extendió su mano._

_-Regresemos a casa Mosquito- Asentí y nos fuimos miré atrás y vi bien como Arachne estaba llorando…_

_**Fin de flash back.**_

-Mosquito- Abrí mis ojos y vi unos ojos esmeraldas mirándome, me asusté y caí del sillón.

-¡Mosquito! ¿Estas bien? No fue mi intención asustarte-

Vi hacia arriba y era Maka-san me miraba preocupada y tenía una flores en su mano.

-No se preocupe estoy bien jeje solo me quedé dormido-

-Que bien ya me había preocupado, es que estabas murmurando cosas y lo decías enojado-

La miré sorprendido.

-No se preocupe ¿Cómo le fue en su visita a la señorita Tsubaki?-

Me paré y ella seguí arrodillada frente a mi para estar a mi altura.

-Ella esta bien, estábamos ayudándole a decorar e cuarto del bebé y salimos a descansar un rato en su jardín, y bueno te traje algo de ahí-

Maka-san extendió su mano enseñándome una lilas.

-Mira se que son tus flores favoritas por eso te las traje-

Tome las lilas y miré a Maka-san, se me vino una imagen de mi hija Jacqueline y me sorprendí, empecé a acariciar su mejilla feliz, ella me miró confundida pero luego me sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Maka-san-

-De nada Mosquito ¿Oye no sabes donde está Soul? Es que no lo encuentro por ninguna parte-

-Ahh el salió Maka-san pero no se preocupe regresara dentro de un rato-

Ella asintió y salió de la habitación, me senté otra vez en el sillón y olí las lilas haciendo que me acordara del aroma de Arachne, seguía feliz de que volví a verla, pero la veo diferente de ese entonces.

-¿Por qué tengo este raro sentimiento?- Susurré para mi mismo.

* * *

**SOUL POV.**

Estaba caminado en un parque queriendo olvidar lo de la junta de hoy, unas chicas me estaban siguiendo, desde hace rato las quería perder, no estaba de humor para lidiar con una chiquillas y decirles que ya estaba ocupado, me harté y las miré enojado, ellas se asustaron y salieron corriendo.

"_Vaya no seas tan duro Soul, no te has visto enojado al espejo das miedo"_

-Cállate no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo también-

Susurré para que no me oyera nadie, el diablillo se rió.

"_Vaya ¿Estás así por lo de la junta?"_

Gruñí molesto pero el diablillo se carcajeó al oírme.

"_Pero tienes que aceptar que ese tal Ashura tiene razón, si la situación sigue así, una nueva guerra va a comenzar y no podrás estar alado de tu amada"_

Me paré en seco al oír lo que dijo el diablillo, por primera vez tenía razón, no sabía que hacer, ¿qué le pasaría a Maka? ¿La alejarían de todo? ¿Me prohibirían verla?, en eso vi una tienda al frente del parque, me levanté y fui hacia ella y miré el aparador.

-Buenas tardes joven ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

Me dijo el dueño de la tienda poniéndose a mi lado.

-Quisiera ese…-

* * *

**MAKA POV.**

Estaba en la sala tomando un poco de té desde la mañana Mosquito esta muy distraído, la verdad me preocupaba mucho él ya que casi nunca esta así, la mayoría de los sirvientes se fueron a cazar, Blair dijo que tenía que ir a un cabaret, así que, para ser exactos,

-¡ESTOY SOLA!-

Grité ya que no tenía nada que hacer, oí como la puerta principal se abrió corrí a la entrada y para mi sorpresa era Soul, tenía una sonrisa en su cara, cuando volteó para dejar su chaqueta en el estante, lo abrase por la espalda sorprendiéndolo.

-Hola Soul-

Él me volteó a ver y me sonrió.

-Maka eres tú pensé que eras Blair-

-¿Ehhh y porqué Blair?- No entendí porque me dijo eso.

-Es que tú nunca me abrazas a si y la que me abraza así es Blair-

-Ohh ya veo-

Le sonreí y lo abrasé más fuerte haciendo que Soul se tropezara y cayéramos al piso, en eso una pequeña caja de color negra cayó alado de nosotros.

-mmm ¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Eh? nada no es nada- Soul la recogió antes que yo y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Con que no es nada eh? bueno ya veré después- Me levanté y miré a Soul la verdad sospechaba de su actitud estaba muy raro.

-Ya Maka no es para tanto jejeje… ehh..yo bueno ¡ME VOY A DORMIR!- Gritó Soul nervioso

-¿Eh? Pero si son las 6 de la tarde-

-Bueno es que yo…. No he dormido en días además un vampiro… duerme en el día?-

Soul estaba inventando cosas ¿cómo un vampiro va a dormir en el día? eso es solo en los cuentos, Soul estaba poniendo excusas y por tanta excusas se revolvía el solo después se fue corriendo y me dejo sola en el pasillo.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?-

* * *

**SOUL POV.**

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación de golpe, me recargué en ella y saque la pequeña caja de mi bolsillo y la abrí mire el pequeño anillo que había dentro de la caja era plateado con una pequeña esmeralda, igual a los ojos de Maka, sonreí al verlo y camine y me tumbe en la cama me sentía feliz por dentro lo hubiera sido más si el diablillo no me estuviera sacando de mis casillas.

"_Jajajaja Un vampiro casándose con una humana jajjajaja enserio ¿en que lugar tienes tu cabeza ehh Evans?"_

-Cállate no me estés molestando si me quiero casar con Maka es mi problema no el tuyo- Le conteste ya fastidiado.

"_Jejejje pero lo estoy diciendo por tu bien dime ¿Qué harás cuando la corte se entere?"_

Abrí los ojos como platos al oír eso, pero me tranquilice y sonreí burlonamente.

-¿Crees que eso me importa? La verdad ahora no me importan los de la corte, si los obedezco es por modales, además la corte ya sabe sobre Maka- Sonreí triunfante ya que al fin le gane al diablillo ya que se calló por un momento, pero de nuevo lo volví a oír reírse.

"_Jajajaj ya veo pero ¿Te casas porque la amas o solo por su sangre?"_

-Porque la amo imbécil- Dije enojado.

"_Ya veremos si resistes lo suficiente sin hacerle daño Soul sabes Maka y tu son de dos mundos diferentes y te deseo surete en que no se cumpla la predicción de Arachne-san jejejjeje"_

Al final se empezó a carcajeas yo chasqueé la lengua molesto hasta que el diablillo por fin se calló, al fin un momento de paz y tranquilidad, cerré los ojos para al fin dormir esperando que esta noche no tenga esa pesadilla de nuevo.

Al día siguiente los rayos del sol dieron en mi cara y agradecí de que no tuve la pesadilla, me pare y le pedí a uno de los sirvientes que le llamara a Mosquito y a Blair, ellos llegaron corriendo a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué sucede Soul-sama?- Dijeron los dos al unisonó.

-No se preocupen es solo que tengo una duda-

-¿Qué pasa?- Me miro Mosquito sorprendido.

-Es….es que…..ahh- baje la cabeza avergonzado esperando que no se notara mi cara sonrojada.

-¿Si?- Dijo Blair queriéndome hacer hablar.

-¿Cómo le pido matrimonio a Maka?- Lo dije susurrando, pero parece que Blair y Mosquito si me oyeron ya que Blair me abrazo y me estrujo en su pecho como siempre lo hace ella y Mosquito lloraban diciendo _Que rápido crece nuestro amo_ y cosas asi. Me separé de Blair y les miré serio.

-¿Y bien como pido matrimonio?-

-Pues tiene que ser muy educado y formal Soul-sama tiene que ser un perfecto caballero al pedirlo- Dijo Mosquito haciendo una reverencia.

-Ya veo muy bien me vestiré e iré a ver a Maka- Dije mientras caminaba al closet buscando ropa para cambiarme.

-¡HAI SOUL-SAMA¡- Dijeron Mosquito y Blair muy animado ys e fueron brincando de felicidad mientras de la nada se les veía un aura rosa que soltaba florecillas moe, reí al verlos y me vestí, fui al comedor a ver si Maka ya estaba despierta y como supuse ahí estaba desayunando.

-Buenos días Maka- Me acerqué a ella y me senté alado de ella.

-Buenos días Soul- Me dijo ella muy sonriente.

-¿Dime qué paso ayer? Estabas muy raro de la nada te fuiste corriendo- Me miro curiosa.

-No no pasó nada- Maka no me miró muy convencida, me acordé de lo que Mosquito me dijo como debo pedir matrimonio, aclare mi garganta y me puse serio.

-¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?- Me pregunto ella esta vez muy confundida.

-No no pasa nada señorita Maka- La salude cortes, pero ella se mato de risa.

-Jajajajajja actúas muy chistoso jajajajja- Me moleste y no me controlé.

-¿Ahhh si? Aunque sea no soy un ratón de biblioteca que se la pasa todo el día leyendo- Ok como muchas veces digo gravé error.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!- Me pegó en la cabeza esta vez con una enciclopedia de 10000000 hoja dejándome tirado en el suelo con una gran hueco en la cabeza.

-SOUL IMBECIL- Se paró y se fue del comedor molesta, vinieron rápido Blair y Mosquito y me miraron asustados.

-Parece que Soul-kun no fue muy amable- Dijo Blair riéndose nerviosa-

-Vaya parece que lo que dije no sirvió- Dijo Mosquito suspirando cansado

***Primer intento fallido XD***

-Bueno y que tal si tratas de ser mas atrevido Soul-kun- Me dijo Blair mientras otro sirviente me curaba la cabeza.

-¿Debería?- Le pregunte frunciendo el ceño ya que me dolía mucho la cabeza por causa del golpe que me dio Maka.

-Si a veces ser atrevido es lo mejor- Decía Blair mientras su cara se hacía más pícara, suspire y decidí a levantarme para buscar a Maka, busque en todo la mansión hasta que la encontré en la biblioteca, estaba viendo muy curiosa un libro de geografía antiguo, me miró y volteó a otro lado enojada.

-Maka- Le hable para que me viera.

-¿Qué quieres?- Ella seguía sin verme y se oí en su voz un tono molesto, me acordé de lo que dijo Blair "_Se atrevido_" me acerqué a Maka y la acorrale en la pared, ella me miraba sorprendida y sonrojada.

-¿S…?- Dijo ella nerviosa, me acerqué a ella y la besé, al principio se puso tensa pero me correspondió, me separé de ella por su falta de aire y empecé a besar su cuello, soltó un pequeño gemido, sonreí triunfante.

-Maka yo…..- Le susurre en el oído y metí mi mano bajo su falda. Como siempre digo gravé error, ella abrió sus ojos molesta y me pego fuerte con el enorme libro de geografía.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!- Me dejo tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre que soltaba el huevo de mi cabeza, ella se fue enojada bufando.

-¡VAMPIRO PERVERTIDO!-

Como la otra vez llegaron Mosquito y Blair corriendo junto con otros sirvientes.

-Vaya Soul-kun fue muy atrevido- Dijo Blair sonriendo.

-¡PERO SI TU ME DIJISTE QUE FUERA ATREVIDO!- Le dije enojado pero ella solo se empezó a reír.

-Pero no me refería a ese tipo de atrevimiento- Sonrió aguantándose la risa mientras llevaba una se sus manos frente a sus labios para detener la risa, gruí molesto y me sobaba la cabeza.

***Segundo intento fallido XD***

Me encontré a Maka en la sala leyendo suspiré y fui directo hacia ella.

-Ne Maka- Me miró y dejo el libro.

-Mande-

-Bueno es que la verdad yo bueno…- Ella me miró curiosa.

-Te quieres…..- Cuando apenas le iba a decir llegó un sirviente interrumpiendo.

-Maka-san aquí esta el pastel y el té que me pidió- Le dijo muy feliz.

-Muchas gracias- Le dijo ella sonriendo y me vio.

-Si Soul ¿Qué me querías decir?- Baje la cabeza resignado.

-Nada que ese pastel se ve rico…ehh si eso- Dije fastidiado.

-Waa si es mi favorito es de vainilla con fresas- Se lo empezó a comer feliz y vi como a lo lejos Blair se quería comer vivo la sirviente y Mosquito tenia una de sus manos a su cara.

***Tercer intento fallido XD***

Me encontraba en mi cuarto con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza ya había fallado 10 veces si no era por un Maka-chop porque le decía o hacia algo a Maka o era porque alguien me interrumpía, ya me había hartado mire a la ventana y ahí se encontraba Maka tomando té y leyendo otro libro, fui corriendo hacia donde estaba Maka y me fijé que nadie estuviera cerca, miré a Maka y fui caminando a ella decidido.

-MAKA YO QUIERO PEDIR…..-

-YAHOOO SU GRAN DIOS HA LLEGADO!- Llegó Black Star poniéndose frente a Maka y a mi dejándome una cara de tonto, Tsubaki fue llegando y vio mi cara y se espantó.

-Ah hola Black Star- Dijo Maka dejando de tomar el té.

Yo estaba furioso apreté los puños enojado y Tsubaki me miró con más miedo ya que me estaba saliendo un aura negra y de mis ojos salían flamas.

-Hola SOUL TU GRAN DIOS HA…..- No lo dejé terminar

-SOUL-CHOP!- Le pegué en la cabeza enterrándolo en la tierra, Maka y Tsubaki me miraron sorprendidas, bufé molesto y me metí a la mansión resignado.

* * *

**MAKA POV.**

Vi a Soul sorprendida como se iba y después vi como Tsubaki estaba sacando la cabeza de Black Star de la tierra.

-Ahora ¿que le pasa a Soul?- Dije terminando de tomarme mi té.

-Vaya parece que Soul-kun está de mal humor- Dijo Tsubaki saliéndole una gotita de la cabeza.

-Si ha estado muy raro en la mañana-

-¡QUE ME IMPORTA SI EL SEÑORITO ESTA ENOJADO O SI ESTA EN SUS DÍAS PERO PAGARA POR PEGARLE A SU DIOS!- Black Star se fue corriendo hacía la mansión a buscar a Soul, yo suspire cansada, Tsubaki se sentó y rió nerviosa.

-Vaya espero y Black Star no haga un gran escándalo-

-Black Star siempre hará un gran escándalo Tsubaki- Dije riéndome saliéndome una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

-Jejeje es verdad, bueno dejando eso de lado ¿porqué Soul esta así?- Pregunto Tsubaki mirándome confundida.

-No lo se desde ayer esta así-

-Ohh ya veo-

* * *

**SOUL POV.**

Me senté en el sillón y me agarre el puente de la nariz analizando lo que hice de la nada, vi como la puerta de la sala se rompió y entró Black Star corriendo.

-¡MALDITO SOUL PAGARAS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A TU DIOS!-

-Me importa un comino que hagas- Black Star me miró extrañado no el tome importancia volteé a ver a la ventana donde estaban Tsubaki y Maka hablando.

-¿Qué te pasa Soul? estas muy raro- Black Star se fue acercando a mi.

-No es nada-

-JJAJAJAJAJ UN DIOS CONOCE BIEN A SUS SUBDITOS JAJAJA SE QUE TE PASA ALGO- Dijo gritando mientras que con su dedo me señalaba, chasqueé la lengua y mira a otro lado.

-NO IGNORES A TU DIOS!- Me agarró del cuello de la camisa y me empezó a zarandear por todas partes.

-WAAA SUELTAME!-

- DIME QUE TE PASA!- Siguió zarandeándome hasta que me maree.

-Esta bien le quiero pedir matrimonio a Maka- Cundo dije eso Black Star me aventó al sillón y sentí como el mundo se me movía.

-JAJAJJAJA CON QUE POR ESO ESTABAS ASÍ LE HUBIERAS PEDIDO AYUDA A TU DIOS JAJAJAJA-

-La verdad pienso que me ira peor- Dije sobándome la cabeza.

-NO TE PREOCUPES TU DIOS TE AYUDARA- Se fue corriendo como alma que se lleva le diablo, lo miré extrañado y suspire fastidiado.

***5 minutos después***

De la nada vi como Kid llegó todo sudado y espantado y mirando por todas partes.

-¿Qué Soul se atoro en el baño?-

-¿Qué carajos dices?- Le dije molesto y cansado, Kid me miró sorprendido y detrás de él llegaban Liz y Patty riéndose como locas por lo que Kid dijo y Chrona espantada junto con Kid.

-Pero si Black Star nos dijo que tu….- Me miraba espantado, yo mire a Black Star molesto de la estupidez que le dijo a kid y el se estaba carcajeando de la vida.

-JAJAJJAJAJA YA VEZ SOUL TE CONSEGUI AYUDA-

-Muchas gracias imbécil- Le dije fastidiado.

-Maldito Black Star hiciste viniera aquí según tu porque Soul estaba en problemas y yo deje la casa asimétrica!- Kid estaba zarandeando a Black Star y este se reía.

-Waaaa hubiera sido tan chistoso ver a Soul atorado en el baño- Dijo Patty desilusionada.

-Ahh mi me hubiera gustado tomarle foto- Dijo Liz riéndose.

-Yo no sabría como lidiar con eso- Chrona se escondió detrás de Kid.

-La verdad Black Star les habló para que me ayudaran pedirle matrimonio a Maka- De la nada todos se callaron y me vieron sorprendidos.

-Matri…- dijeron Liz y Patty al mismo tiempo.

-monio….- Y kid y Chrona terminaron la palabra que iban a decir Liz y Patty.

Se me quedaron viendo por un rato y gritaron como locos.

-¿¡EHHHHHHH!-

-Si como oyeron le quiero pedir matrimonio a Maka-

-Vaya nuestro Soul se nos casa- Dijeron Liz y Patty al mismo tiempo a veces ellas dos si pueden parecer gemelas.

-Que orgulloso estoy amigo- Dijo Kid acercándoseme y dándome palmaditas en el hombro.

-Yo no se como lidiar con pedir matrimonio- Dijo Chrona sonriéndome.

-Pero tú ya te casaste- Le dijo Black Star viéndola confundido

-Si pero yo no pedí matrimonio fue Kid- Dijo Chrona sonriendo.

-Vaya Chrona tienes razón- Dijo Black Star sorprendido.

-¿Bueno me ayudara o no?-

-Si te ayudaremos Soul, chicas vayan por Maka- Les ordenó Kid a Liz y Patty.

-HI SIR!- Las dos le saludaron como si fueran soldados y fueron corriendo por Maka.

* * *

**Tsubaki POV.**

-Ya veo así que Soul a estado actuando así- Tome mi té mientras vi como Maka miraba al piso.

-Descuida de seguro no es nada malo- Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias Tsubaki-chan y ¿Cómo sigue el embarazo?- Miré mi vientre y lo acaricié.

-Ha ido muy bien dicen que el bebé es muy saludable- Sonreí mientras miraba mi vientre.

-Que bueno- Le sonreí a Maka pero en eso sentí como el piso temblaba, y vi como Liz y Patty llegaron corriendo y se llevaron a Maka.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?- Maka gritaba mientras se la llevaban yo solo me les quede viendo y decidí seguirle, vi como la llevaron a un cuarto tipo salón de clases y la sentaron en una de los asientos, Kid estaba vestido como un maestro y con gafas mientras que Black Star estaba en la esquina con un gorrito de papel en la cabeza que decía _"BAKA!"._

-¿Qué pasa?- Me acerqué a Liz y Patty y ellas me miraron con sonrisas pícaras.

-Les estamos ayudando a Soul a pedirle matrimonio a Maka- Dijo Liz feliz.

-Ya veo que lindo-

-Pero no le digas a Maka Tsubaki-chan- Me dijo Liz inflando las mejillas como una niña y poniendo sus dedos en sus labios en señal de silencio.

-Si descuida no diré Nada- Me fui a sentar, Kid aclaro su garganta mientras Chrona le traía un gis para que escribiera en el pizarrón.

-Muy bien hablaremos sobre le matrimonio- Dijo Kid mientras se ponía a escribir la definición de esta.

-¿Por qué kid-kun esta dando una clase sobre matrimonio?- Pregunto Maka sin entender la situación.

-Es porque el muy simétrico quiere que sepamos- Dijo Black Star desde la esquina, Kid se enojo y le aventó un gis a Black Star pegándole en la frente y dejándole un chichón.

-Pon atención mono tonto- Chrona le pasó otro gis a Kid y el siguió explicando.

-Ne Maka ¿donde harás tu luna de miel?-Dijo Patty feliz, Maka la vio confundida y Liz y yo le tapamos la boca a Patty y ella seguía hablando.

-¿Tendrías relaciones en tu luna de miel?- Le volvimos a tapar la boca a Patty y la alejamos de Maka, ella tenía cara de que no entendía y Liz y yo reíamos nerviosas.

-Enserio Patty la riega- Susurró Kid, se puso a pensar en algo para intentar arreglar el error de Patty.

-Bueno Maka pongamos de ejemplo que Soul te pide matrimonio ¿Dónde sería la luna de miel y que harías?- Dijo nervioso Kid, vi como Maka se sonrojo y luego ya se puso normal como si nada.

-Bueno si tuviera una luna de miel sería feliz si fuera en la playa hace mucho que no voy, y lo de relaciones a ustedes que les importa- Dijo seria.

-Pero eso haría si fuera mi luna de miel pero ni todavía estoy casada, además ¿Para que es esta clase de matrimonio?- Dijo mirando a kid, Kid agacho la cabeza y se pego con el pizarrón.

-Por nada Maka por nada-

-Te dije que esto no iba a servir rayitas- Dijo Black Star quitándose el gorro y se fue del salón.

***Intento de Kid de decirle inconscientemente que se va a casar***

**FALLIDO! XD**

Llevamos a Soul y a Maka al bosque ya que kid tenía un plan

_El plan de Kid numero 2:_

"_Llevaremos a Soul y a Maka al bosque junto con nosotros según con la excusa de que queremos salir a caminar y que queremos investigar una cueva que se encuentra más adelante, bueno aquí va la segunda parte, nos alejaremos adrede de Soul y Maka y Black Star cortara los arboles y encerrara a Soul y a Maka en la cueva y así Soul tendrá su momento de privacidad y le podrá pedir matrimonio a Maka y cuando se lo haya pedido los sacamos, "_

-¿Seguros que funcionara el plan?- Dije nerviosa.

-Claro que sí este plan es perfectamente simétrico y perfecto-Dijo Kid animado.

-Espero y este flan si funcione a comparación al anterior- Dijo Liz saliéndole una gotita de la cabeza, Kid le miró con enojo.

-Hey apúrense se están quedando atrás- Dijo Soul llamándonos la atención, cuando vimos que nos acercábamos a la cueva, dejamos que Soul y Maka se alejaran y fueran a la cueva cuando vimos que ya casi estaban adentro, Liz, Patty, Chrona y yo nos escondimos y veíamos de lejos.

-Black Star corta el árbol- Dijo Kid viendo como Soul y Maka ya se metía en la cueva.

-A la orden- Cuando Black Star dijo esto le dio un fuerte golpe al gran árbol y este fue cayendo pero no hacia a la cueva si no hacia Kid -.-u

-¡NO ESPERA NOOOO!- Gritó Kid y se movió y libro el árbol, Maka y Soul voltearon espantados, al quitarse la nube de tierra vimos que Kid estaba bien y todas suspiramos aliviadas pero de la nada escupió sangre de la boca y se cayó al piso.

-¡KID!- Gritamos todas y fuimos corriendo hacia el.

-JAJJAJAJA PERDÓN PARECE QUE EL ÁRBOL CAYÓ DEL LADO EQUIVOCADO JAJAJAJJA- Black Star se burlaba como si nada pesar de ver a Kid en su estado.

-¿Kid-kun estas bien?- Dijo Maka acercándose, Liz lo reviso pero no tenia ninguna herida hasta que vio su cabello y se le puso una cara de fastidiada.

-Parece que el árbol le cortó un mechón de su cabello y lo dejó asimétrico-

-Ya veo- Dijo Maka riéndose.

-Lo bueno es que esta bien- Dijo Soul rascándose la cabeza.

**Segundo Intento de Kid ***

**FALLIDO! XD**

**

* * *

**

**SOUL POV.**

Sabía que lo que planeo Kid iba a resultar así, Liz cargó a Kid en su espalda y mejor se fue a su casa para que ya no provocaran más problemas dijo esto riéndose y se llevo a Patty y a Chrona, también Black Star y Tsubaki decidieron irse ya que según él ya era hora de que Tsubaki descansara para que su gran sucesor naciera más fuerte, nos despedimos de ellos y fuimos caminando a la casa.

-Ne Soul hoy si que todos han estado extraños- Dijo Maka riéndose.

-Si que extraños- Yo también me reí

-Hablando de extraños, tú también has estado extraño- Ella me agarra lo mano y me vio a la cara.

-Ehh bueno ehh…- No sabia que decir.

-HOLA CHICOS!- Dijo Blair corriendo hacia nosotros y nos abrazó, eso me hizo reaccionar y ver que ya habíamos llegado a la casa, bueno al patio de la casa.

-Hola Blair- Maka le sonrió.

-Ne ne Blair tiene una gran idea-

-¿Idea?- Dijimos Maka y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Si, si Blair quieres hacer una competición de Maka-chan contra Soul-kun- Dijo Blair animada y de la nada apareció Mosquito detrás de nosotros y nos sorprendió.

-Muy bien lo que trata la competición es quien llega primero al centro del laberinto del jardín (_Agrias-chan: este fue mencionado en el cap 4_) El que llegue primero gana- Dijo Mosquito señalando el laberinto.

-Jejeje ¿Y qué gana el ganador?- Dijo Maka sonriendo triunfante.

-El qué gane le ordenará al otro que hacer por esta noche- Dijo Blair feliz, Maka rió divertida y me vio burlonamente.

-Jajajaja Soul serás mi esclavo toda esta noche- Dijo triunfante, yo solo suspire y sonreí y mire a Mosquito y Blair y ellos me sonrieron y nos pusimos en la entrada del laberinto.

-MUY BIEN EN SUS MARCAS LISTOS ¡FUERA!- Dijo Blair emocionada, Maka salió corriendo y yo me quede parado viendo como Maka se iba corriendo mas adentro del laberinto volteé a ver a Mosquito y a Blair.

-Muy bien saben que este laberinto lo se como la palma de mi mano- Dije sonriendo ellos me sonrieron y solo me digne a adentrarme al laberinto y llegar al centro de este, en 2 minutos ya me encontraba en el centro de este y este tenía un pequeño kiosco adentro y muchas rosas rojas y blancas, me senté en la banca a esperar a Maka y la verdad si se tardó, cuando llegó su cabello estaba lleno de ramas y hojas de las paredes de laberinto y estaba sudando.

-Se tardo 15 minutos señorita Albarn- Dije triunfante, ella me miró putrefacta y suspiró cansada.

-Waaa ni modo haré lo que me digas- Ella levantó la mirada y vio todo y se quedo impresionada al ver la hermosura del kiosco y de las rosas.

-Que hermoso-

-Si lo se hace mucho que lo tengo y lo cuido mucho- Me levanté de la banca y fui hacía ella.

-Vaya-

-Muy bien señorita ahora hará lo que yo le diga, pero primero vayamos a casa- Le dije agarrándola de la mano para que saliéramos de laberinto, ella me sonrió y Mosquito y Blair sonrieron la vernos salir.

-Muy bien parece que Soul-sama es el ganador- Dijo Mosquito resiviendonos.

-¿Y cual será la primera orden de Soul-kun a Maka-chan?- Dijo Blair emocionada, volteé a ver a Maka y sonreí.

-Primero que se vaya a bañar, anda Blair acompáñala- Blair asintió y se llevó a Maka, a su cuarto.

-Muy bien Mosquito ahora quiero que me ayudes-

-Como ordene Soul-sama-

* * *

**MAKA POV.**

Estaba bañándome y pensando en que es capaz que me haga hacer Soul conociéndolo, ¿me hará vestirme atrevidamente? ¿Se aprovechara de mi como siempre lo hace?, me rasque la cabeza nerviosa, termine de bañarme y al salir estaba Blair dándome un vestido blanco.

-¿Y este vestido?- Dije admirando el vestido largo tipo corpiño.

-Soul-kun ordenó que te lo pusieras y que cuando terminaras de cambiarte que fueras a uno de los salones que esta en el segundo piso- Dijo Blair feliz, yo asentí y vi como Blair se iba saltando de alegría y la verdad no entendía porque, suspire y me cambie y fui hasta donde me dijeron, al verdad me asuste un poco al no ver a ningún sirviente ni maid en los pasillos, vi la gran puerta que estaba frente a mi y la abrí y ahí se encontraba solo Soul vestido con un traje negro y un tocadiscos.

-Bienvenida Maka- Dijo Soul sonriéndome tiernamente, entre al salón y me acerqué a Soul admirada.

-¿Y esto?- Pregunte a Soul pero este solo me veía con ternura.

-Nada solo quería hacer algo especial- Agarró mi mano y prendió el tocadiscos y esta tocaba una música suave.

-¿Me permitiría esta pieza señorita?- Dijo Soul haciendo una reverencia yo asentí y tome su mano y empezamos a bailar.

Esto era como una sueño el cual nunca querría despertar era tan hermoso los dos solos bailando bajo la luz de la luna que caí por las puertas abiertas del balcón, la música suave guiándonos como movernos, tener a Soul frente a mi mirándome tiernamente mientras me acercaba más a el y me daba un tierno besó el cual correspondía y las hermosas palabras te amo que nos decíamos los dos después del otro, de la nada Soul se separó de mi y llevó su mano a su bolsillo mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Maka desde la mañana siempre e quise preguntar algo- Dijo volviéndose acercar a mi.

-¿Si qué pasa?- Dije sonriéndole.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- Me sorprendí al oírlo y puso frente a mi una pequeña cajita la cual abrió y se encontraba un anillo plateado con una pequeña esmerada incrustada, miré a Soul impresionada y solo lo abrasé.

-Acepto si quiero- Dije feliz, Soul reaccionó y correspondió el abrazó mientras me alzaba y me besaba, de la nada se oyó como todos los sirvientes entraban felices, aplaudiendo y otros llorando de felicidad, como Blair y Mosquito, me separe de él y me puso el anillo y nos volvimos a besar.

* * *

_**Continuara….**_

_**WAAA QUE LES PARECE SOUL YA LE DIJO A MAKA QUE FUERA SU ESPOSA YAY! *CORRIENDO COMO LOCA POR TODAS PARTES***_

_**YA MUY BIEN QUE GENIAL JAJJAJA NO YA ENSERIO, PERDONENME POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES ESTABA OCUPADA EN AL ESCUELA Y CHECANDO UNIVERSIDADES Y CON TAREAS PARA LSOQ UE SE PREGUNTAN PORQUE DEJE DE ACTUALIZAR PERO YA SALI DE VACACIÓNES DESDE EL VIERNES PASADO PERO LA VERDAD TENÍA UN MONTON DE IDEAS EN LA CABEZA QUE DEBÍA ACOMODARLAS BIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS ONE-CHAN LAS AMO NAMI, BIBI, SOPHIE Y A LSO DEMAS QUE ME APOYAN COMO PERLA Y MONZE LAS QUIERO BYE**_

_**SAYONARA! ^^**_

_**AGRIAS-CHAN FUERA! ^^**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola y perdónenme todos T-T de nuevo me he alejado de fan fiction *en su esquina emo* Perdonenme Es que he tenido mucha tarea, estrés. Proyectos, exámenes, y documentos para presentar en la universidad.**_

_**Demon: Para que pides disculpas es normal ya vas a terminar prepa ¬¬ .**_

_**Agrias: P..p…pero ToT es que si debo una disculpa me he tardado de nuevo.**_

_**Demon: Deben comprender tonta *intentando animarla***_

_**Agrias: ToT *sigue llorando***_

_**Demon: *suspira* Bueno Su autora esta en estado emo depresivo asi que de una vez mejor empezamos espero y les guste el cap.**_

_**Agrias: *se reanima para decir su frase***_

_**SAYONARA!^^**_

_**AGRIAS-CHAN ABRE EL TELÓN …..AHORA! ^^**_

* * *

**MAKA POV.**

-KYAAAAAAA!- El grito de las chicas resonó por toda la mansión hasta sentí que tembló.

- Si eso me dijo – Me limite a sonreír tímidamente mientras caía una gotita de mi cabeza por la expresión de ellas.

-Maka no lo puedo creer…. Soul si te ha propuesto matrimonio- Decía Liz muy feliz.

- JAJAJAJAJJA y mas por como se lo pidió Soul puede llegar a ser cursi jajajajajjaja – Patty se la paso riendo mientras decía Soul cursi Soul cursi

- M..m…muchas felicidades maka- Chrona se escondió detrás de Tsubaki por la vergüenza que le daba.

-Maka-chan muchas felicidades espero y Soul-kun y tu sean muy felices- Me dijo Tsubaki mientras intentaba animar a Chrona.

-Muchas gracias- No podía dejar de mirar el anillo de mi mano que estaba brillando por el sol, no pude evitar sonreír al recordar esa noche.

- Y dime Maka ¿Ya planearon su boda?- Me hablaba Liz emocionada sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Este no pero…..-

-Bueno esta decidido yo planeare tu boda – Liz me interrumpió gritando de felicidad y empezando a escribir en su cuaderno cosas que debe haber en mi boda…. Bueno en fin la verdad no seria nada malo aceptar ayuda de Liz ….. o..¿me equivoco?

-Bueno y hablando del cursi Soul ¿donde esta?- Me pregunto Patty riéndose.

-Bueno el me dijo que hoy tenía trabajo-

-Ya veo otro asesinato- Dijo Patty dejando de reír y poniéndose seria, yo me limite a asentir, desde hace semanas que ha habido demasiados asesinatos de todo tipo de seres pero especialmente a los humanos y creo que no eran cualquier tipo de humanos, si no humanos que sabían de la existencia de otros seres.

-Bueno bueno cambiando de tema, este…. A si! ya empiezo a sentir pequeños movimientos del bebe- Dijo Tsubaki intentando de cambiar de tema al ver las caras serias de todas.

-Waaaaa que mono! –Dijo Patty poniéndose feliz de nuevo y al instante Liz y Chrona se le unieron, yo las vi feliz de lejos y sonreía, pero la verdad estaba muy preocupada por Soul desde hace días que no ha dormido bien y aparte ha tenido que salir mucho por el "trabajo".

-Maka….¡MAKA!- Me gritaron Liz y Patty en los oídos haciendo ue me explotaran los tímpanos.

-AHHHHH! ¡¿QUÉ LES PASA?-

-Hay Maka te hablamos 5 veces y nos hacías caso, te preguntábamos que si quieres ir con nosotras a comprar cosas para el bebe de Tsubaki- Se veía como los ojos de Liz brillaban al mencionar compras.

-Ahhh si-

-Maka-chan ha estado muy rara jejejejejje rara RARA! –Empezó a gritar feliz Patty mientras jalaba mis mejillas.

* * *

_**En un lugar.**_

-¡NOOO!- Se veía como una joven corría por su vida mientras su pierna iba sangrando.

-No escaparas…. Ya termine de jugar con mi cena- De un solo salto atrapó a la joven mordiéndola fuertemente en el cuello mientras ella chillaba del dolor, el vampiro separo su boca del cuello de la chica mientras escurría la sangre de sus labios.

- ¡LA CENA ESTA LISTA!-

Otros vampiros se lanzaron sobre la joven mientras ella solo gritaba mas fuerte y levantaba su mano en busca de ayuda pero esta cayo dando a entender que murió.

Los demás seguían con su festín sangriento mientras Giriko y Arachne les veían desde le techo con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios disfrutando de la función que les mostraba esos vampiros.

-Bien ¿qué les ha parecido el festín que les ha otorgado mi amo?- Dijo Giriko feliz mientras bajaba del techo acercándose a los vampiros mala sangre.

-Su amo es muy benevolente- Uno de ellos se paro e hizo una reverencia.

-Desde hace mucho que no bebíamos una sangre de buena calidad….. una virgen..- se veía sádico pero feliz.

-Mi amo siempre es muy amable- Arachne se levanto mientras se abanicaba

-Después de ver su benevolencia ¿Quieren unirse a él?-

Todos los sangre mala sonrieron y gritaron con fuerza como un aullido.

-¡Todo por el nuevo amo de este mundo!-

* * *

**SOUL POV.**

-sou…..so…¡SOUL!- Desperté y me di cuenta que Black Star me estaba gritando mientras me movía.

-¿Qué pasa no me despiertes así?- Le hable de mal humor, odio que me despierten así.

-Mejor dicho que te pasa a ti, estas murmurando cosas asustado y aparte gritabas- Me sorprendí de lo que dijo ya que la toca mi cara estaba sudando frio y mis manos temblaban, pude ver como Black Star me miraba preocupado.

-Vez lo que te digo enserio Soul ¿Qué te pasa amigo? has estado mal estos días-

-No me pasa nada –

Me limite a levantarme en donde me quede dormido y pase de largo a Black Star el solo suspiro y me siguió.

La verdad ese sueño me sigue atormentando cada vez que cierro los ojos o cada vez que duermo, no se porque lo sigo soñando, no se si significara algo que pasara en un futuro como lo dijo Arachne y ni quiero saberlo. Pude divisar a Kid estaba en una banqueta viendo el cuerpo inerte de otra victima de los mala sangre, no pude evitar sentirme mal la joven se veía que apenas tenia unos 17 años, pobre de ella todavía tenía mucho por vivir pero la mala suerte llegó a ella.

-Joven de 17 años nacionalidad italiana, aún no sabemos el nombre- Dijo Kid leyendo los papeles del informe de la joven.

-Si es italiana ¿Qué hacia en Death city?- Le dije viendo mas de cerca le cuerpo de la joven, he de aceptar que apestaba a los mala sangre que la atacaron.

-Kid eso es lo que vamos a investigar espero y la joven este descansando en paz-

Se alejo del lugar y fue hasta los demás que investigaban los ataques que habían últimamente.

Vi de nuevo a la joven y de la nada se me vino la imagen de Maka en el estado de la chica no pude evitar estremecerme y enojarme al pensar en eso. No voy a permitir que a Maka el pasé algo así no lo voy a permitir

-Hey Soul vámonos es tarde de seguro Maka y Tsubaki estarán preocupadas por nosotros- Black Star puso su mano en mi hombro y me limite a asentir y seguirlo.

-Hey Soul dime como van lo de tu boda-

-Pus no hemos preparado nada pero como Maka le iba a decir hoy a las chicas conociendo a Liz y su cómplice loco Patty ya están preparando ellas la boda- Miré a Black Star y ví que tenía una cara de que se quería matar de risa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Solo le mire interrogante

-Jajajajaja nada es solo que no se porque se me vino a la cabeza que de seguro esas dos te harán vestir algo ridículo-

-¿Algo ridículo?-

-Si si jajajajjaja algo así como un esmoquin rosa con brillitos- Black Star exploto en risa mientras yo solo me limite a gruñir.

-No digas eso me veré tan gay- Puse cara de asco _**(Agrias-chan: así tipo cuando BS y Kid hablan de excalibur xD)**_

-JAJAJAJAJAJ SI Y MAS PEINADITO GAY TIPO JUSTIN BIEBER Y TE "REFINARAN"- Se sostenía el estomago ya que le dolía por tanto reírse.

-Noooooo no quiere vestirme y peinarme igual que esa niña*- Puse cara de terror. _**(Agrias-chan: aquí entre nos creo que justin bieber es mujer perdón es solo que no me gusta su música y la verdad se ve bien gay xD)**_

-Jajajajjajajajjajaja-

-Baby baby baby ohhh - Adrede hice voz de mujer y pose de mujer, solo logre que Black Star estallara más en risa al igual que yo.

-Ya cariño no te burles de mi- Seguí haciendo burla y mientras el se mataba de risa.

-YA BASTA SOUL ME DUELE MUCHO EL ESTOMAGO JAJAJJAJAJAJA- No evite reírme junto con el y los dos vimos la inmensa luna.

-Muchas gracias por hacerme reír Black necesitaba des estresarme-

-De nada amigo pero eso si has estado demasiado estresado necesitas descansar has estado muy mal en estos días-

-Descuida primero debemos terminar esto de los asesinatos y lo de ese supuesto nuevo amo- Deje de mirar la luna plateada para seguir caminando.

-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que ya conocía a esa chica?- Black Star hablo mirando a la luna igual que yo.

-Igual yo pero mejor pensemos eso después…-

-Si tienes razón ahora tengo hambre-

La verdad tengo el presentimiento de que la muerte de esa chica va a traer grande desastres pero no se porque… es como si internamente ya lo hubiera vivido, es como si supiera que va a pasar, la verdad no importa solo son presentimientos estúpidos de seguro es porque no he dormido bien, solo podía oír al diablillo reírse, enserio ya me estaba hartando he vivido todo lo que llevo de vida con el y no puedo creer que este en un limite de que ya no lo soporto.

-_"Eso es porque tu sangre se esta saliendo de control Soul"-_

_-Calla eso nunca pasara maldito diablo ojete- _

_-"Vaya vaya el niño esta de mal humor jejejejje mejor lo dejo"-_

Suspire profundamente y vi que ya estaba frente a la mansión, entre junto con Black Star.

-Que raro recuerdo que Tsubaki vino a visitar a Maka jutno con Liz y Patty-

-Soul… bienvenidos- Maka nos vio y nos recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Maka-

-Hey Maka ¿Sabes donde esta Tsubaki?-

-Ahh salimos de compras ya que Liz quería comprar cosas para el bebe así que fueron a dejar las cosas pero mejor de una vez le dijimos a Tsubaki que se quedara en casa a descansar-

-¡Gracias pechos planos! ¡Te veo después amigo!- Al decirle pechos planos a Maka salió corriendo lo más rápido posible para un vampiro ya que Maka tenia una gran enciclopedia en manos lista para golpearlo.

-Ya vera ese mono idiota- Bufó molesta guardando la enciclopedia… la verdad nunca sabré de donde saca esas enciclopedias mata vampiros y todo tipos de seres. (_**Agrias-chan: LARGA VIDA A LA PODEROSA ENCICLOPEDIA LA MEJOR ARMA DEL MUNDO XD**_)

Sonreí al ver a Maka así de molesta se podía ver tan tierna y delicada como una muñeca de porcelana, pero se que muy adentro de ella aunque sea una humana es fuerte de coraje y de corazón… su alma es tan fuerte que hasta le puede llegar a temer si la haces enojar de verdad, Maka bufó de nuevo y me miro confundida.

-¿Qué pasa Soul ocurre algo?-

Lo único que hice fue sonreír como lo haría un joven humano al ver algo hermoso…

-No pasa nada-

-Bueno espero y hayas terminado el trabajo porque ahora descansaras quieras o no, no has dormido bien ni te has alimentado bien Soul-

-Pero…-

-¡Nada de pero!- me agarro del brazo y me llevo hasta mi habitación.

-Maka no crees que exageras-

-Me preocupo por ti… descansa por unos días te hará bien- Maka se dio media vuelta y vi como salía de mi cuarto.

-Hey Maka mañana iremos a la casa de Shinigami-sama-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- parpadeo muchas veces confundida.

- Le tenemos que avisar sobre nuestro matrimonio aparte que debe aceptarlo- Me acomode más en la cama*

-Muy bien descansa Soul- Cuando Maka salió di un gran suspiro.

-Espero dormir hoy-

_-jajajajaj siempre pidiendo imposibles- _Pude oír bien otra vez a ese odioso diablillo burlándose de mi solo me limite a bufar y a intentar dormir.

* * *

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.**_

-Hola hola Soul-kun – Se veía como Shinigami-sama movía como loco la mano de Soul.

-Hola Shinigami-sama… ¿podría soltarme la mano por favor?- Se vio como Maka y los demás les salía una gotita en su cabeza.

-Perdón perdón ¿Cómo han estado?- Nos hablaba mientras nos invitaba a sentarnos.

-Bien gracias ¿Cómo ha estado usted?-

-Bien bien aunque estoy viejo sigo sintiéndome como un niño-

-Eso lo veo- No pude evitar a ver otro lado para no reírme de lo obvio en sus palabras.

-Bueno y ¿ha que han venido a verme?- Vi a Maka que estaba sentada alado de mi y tome su mano, pude sentir como su corazón empezó a latir rápido y obviamente sin necesidad de mirarla pude saber que estaba sonrojada.

- Shinigami-sama pido que por favor apruebe mi compromiso con Maka Albarn- Shinigami-sama se sorprendió y solo empezó aplaudir feliz.

-Que felicidad al fin te vas a casar y con quien mejor que con Maka-chan claro que et puedes casar con ella- Solo vi como Shinigami-sama me arrebato a Maka y la empezó a abrazar como loco.

-Bueno vamos al comedor nos tiene lista la cena- Shinigami-sama se llevó feliz a todo pero pude sentir un aura pesada detrás de mi.

-¿Qué pasa Ashura?- Me limite a preguntarle serio y frio.

- Nada solo viendo como te vas a casar con una simple humana-Pude oír seriedad y enojo en sus palabras.

-Ella no es una simple humana, ella es mi prometida- Cuando voltee a verlo vi que tenia cara de furia.

-¿Cómo puedes desperdiciar tu sangre pura con una humana? Tu sangre es poderosa tiene el poder de ser el ser más fuerte de este mundo-

-También tiene le poder de destruirlo, además me estoy casando con alguien a quien amo se que sueno cursi pero es la verdad y es mejor si mi sangre pura desaparece esto solo ha sido una maldición para mi familia- De la nada Ashura estaba frente a mi.

- Vas a cometer la misma estupidez que mi sobrino al casarse con una convertida, tch- El paso de largo hasta la puerta pero al final solo me miro con una sonrisa macabra.

-Pero… con los ataques que han estado pasando, espero y Maka-chan llegué viva al altar- Estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando el entro al comedor junto con los demás, solo pude suspirar y tranquilizarme, ahora debo de ver más de cerca a Ashura pero sin que sospechen si les digo a los demás que sospecho de el desde que iniciaron los ataques me creerán loco y hasta Shinigami-sama me juzgara y me meterá en el calabozo de por vida, entre y me limite a ver a Maka riendo de un chiste que le conto Patty.

-Maka te protegeré sea como sea- Pude oír al diablillo reírse.

-_¿Incluso si te conviertes en un monstruo lo seguirás haciendo?-_

- Lo seguiré haciendo no importa el costo…-

"_Desde que dije eso… nunca pensé que un día se iba a ser realidad"_

* * *

**_Y que les parecio? perdon si me he tardado es que pues me emociones en mi vacaciones T-T peor al fin he podido subir cap perdoneme *incada de rodillas* Pero le seguire acabare este fic sea como sea º-º_**

**_muchas gracias MIYOKO-NEE-CHAN, NAMI-NEE-CHAN , DARKY-NEE-CHAN Y A LOS DEMAS AUTORES QUE ME HAN APOYADO Y SEGUIDO TAMBIEN A LOS QUE EM DEJAN REVIEWS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA_**

**_CUIDENSE MUCHOS_**

**_SAYONARA! ^^_**

**_AGRIAS-CHAN FUERA! ^^ *desaparece al dejar caer una bomba de humo*_**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA A TODOS SOY SU AUTORA LOCA AGRIAS-CHAN! *haciendo el ridiculo frente a todos***

**Publico: APESTAS!**

**Agrias: ¬¬ *saca sus cuchillos* Dije hola... ¬¬**

**Publico: espantado* Hola O_O**

**Agrias: BENO AQUI LE STRAIGO NUEVO CAP Y TIENE LEMMON UYYY ESPERO Y LES GUSTE Y PERDON SI TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR ES QUE YA HABÍA ESCRITO EL CAP PERO SE ME ELIMINO DE LA COMPU FUE UNA DESGRACIA! T-T**

**Demon: Si enserio tuvo que escribirlo de nuevo ¬¬ *todo con ojeras* Y me obligo a ayudarla**

**Agrias: bueno sin más preambulos los dejo leer SAYONARA!**

**AGRIAS-CHAN ABRE EL TELÒN... AHORA!^^**

* * *

_Se sentía inquieto desde que tuvo esa "charla" no tan cómoda con Ashura, espero a que todos se fueran del comedor para quedar a solas con Shinigami-sama, la verdad se sentía muy inquieto de lo que iba a decir ya que no era algo que se tomara a la ligera hasta podrían meterlo al calabozo por difamación._

_-Dime Soul-kun ¿De qué quieres hablar?-_

_-Es sobre su hermano- El joven vampiro se veía muy serio en su platica hasta sus ojos se habían oscurecido._

_-Por como te veo es algo grave-_

_-Y lo es y no se como lo tome usted hasta podría odiarme-_

_-¿Odiarte?¿Porqué? Siempre has sido como uno de la familia Soul-kun –_

_-Esto tiene que ver con las muertes, creo que se quien es el culpable y que planea-_

_-¿Eh? Dime quien es Soul – El viejo vampiro se sorprendió por lo que le dijo al que consideraba un hijo más, que hasta se paro de su silla y cambió su voz tranquila y chistosa por su voz seria y de miedo._

_-El que ha hecho todo esto es….-_

* * *

**MAKA POV.**

Los rayos de sol dieron en mi cara, me levante abrí la cortina y vi el paisaje, sonreí y miré a mi mesa en ella había una pistola y varias balas, y no una cualquiera una que podía matar seres ya que Soul me la había dado anoche después de que regresamos de con Shinigami-sama, baje la mirada preocupada y recordé lo que Soul me dio anoche….

_Flashback_

_-Maka… quiero que siempre lo lleves- Soul me dio un estuche pero se veía serio._

_-¿Qué es?- Cuando abrí el estuche me sorprendí al ver que tenía un arma adentro con varias balas._

_-¿Por qué me las das Soul?- Le vi preocupada y confundida._

_-Ha habido muchos ataques Maka no te mentiré me da miedo que a ti también te ataquen- No pude evitar mirar a Soul triste ya que me dolía verlo así de preocupado suspire y le mire decidida._

_-No te preocupes la usare cuando sea el momento-_

_-Muchas gracias Maka-_

_Fin de flashback._

Suspire de nuevo al ver la pistola y vi de nuevo a la ventana hacia el gran jardín frente a mi sonreí recordando como Soul me pidió matrimonio me da risa de tan solo recordarlo nunca creí que fuera a actuar tan cursi el chico mas frio y egoísta que conozco además de que es un completo orgulloso, oí como se abrió la puerta y vi que Blair entró muy feliz.

-¡Buenos días MAKA-CHAN!-

-Buenos días Blair ¿Cómo estas?- Se vio como brincó hasta a mi y me abrazó asfixiándome en sus pechos feliz.

-¡YA LLEGÓ YA LLEGÓ!- Me soltó y me enseño el vestido blanco, no pude evitar sonrojarme y sonreír como tonta al verlo, nunca me imagine casada y formando una familia y menos con un vampiro.

-Vamos pruébatelo Maka-chan- Como dijo Blair me lo probé y me sorprendí al verme vestida me veía hermosa parecía modelo tanto me dio vergüenza que baje la mirada.

-¡Waaaa! Maka-chan te vez tan mona- Blair me empezó a tomar fotos con una sonrisa maléfica pero desapareció cuando vio la pistola en al mesa.

-Con que Soul-kun ya te la dio-

-Si dijo que era inevitable-

-Pero tiene razón Maka-chan ahora todo esta empeorando y el balance entre los seres se puede romper no sabemos porque esta pasando esto…- Me quede atónita al oir eso, es decir lo que Blair me esta diciendo es que el mundo como lo conocemos va a cambiar con todo lo que esta pasando y Soul no me había dicho nada…

-Pero no te preocupes Maka-chan vas a ver que todo se resolverá Soul-kun, los chicos y Shinigami-sama se están haciendo cargo asi que todo estará bien ¡NYA!-

* * *

_**En un lugar.**_

_-¡MALDICIÓN!- Se oyó un gritó que resonó por todo el lugar. Se podía ver como la persona rompía todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, hasta mataba a su súbditos para calmar su ira._

_-¡Por favor amo no me mate!- La suplica del súbdito fue en bano ya que le enseguida lo apuñalo del estomago y mordió su cuello como si fuera un animal bebiendo la sangre tan cruelmente de forma bestial, Arachne y Giriko estaban hincados y serios no le veían la cara a su amo ya que sentían que habían fallado, Arachne se llenó de valentía para verlo e intentar calmarlo._

_-Amo por favor cálmense- Se vio como su amo la vio con un brillo de furia y llena de sed de sangre._

_-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme la sangre pura de los Evans va a desaparecer? ¡Yo la necesito de mi lado!- Partió en dos al cuerpo inerte del súbdito que antes había matado llenando todo el cuarto de sangre._

_-Todavía no es tarde amo, podremos dar nuestro golpe cuando "La corte" se reúna de nuevo… con todo lo que ha estado pasando al fin vamos a lograr nuestro objetivo- Se vio como su amo se calmo y bufó molesto._

_-Solo un poco más, solo un poco más y el se saldrá de control- Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se echo a reír con toda la locura que tiene._

* * *

_**Meses después.**_

-¡WAA MAKA TE VES TAN HERMOSA!- Las chicas gritaron felices la verme lista para mi boda, ellas también ya estaban listas.

-Muchas gracias, Tsubaki si te pasa algo no dudes en descansar o en irte me preocupo por ti y el bebe- Observe su vientre y este estaba mas grande ya que se notaba que el pequeño ser dentro de ella estaba creciendo, Tsubaki siempre se cuidaba mucho ya que ella y Black Star querían mucho a ese bebe lo querían más que sus propias vidas, creo que es el bebe más querido que he visto hasta ahora jeje.

-Descuida estaré bien además evitare hacer mucho esfuerzo Maka-chan ahora tu debes preocuparte por ti misma hoy es el día de Soul y el tuyo- Me sonrió y me abrazó junto con las demás chicas… esto es algo que nunca experimente en al escuela o antes de conocer a Soul… el tener amigas y hacer estas cosas cursis y estúpidas pero geniales a la vez que te hacen recordar lo mucho que te quieren y te aprecian las personas que mas quieres.

-¡Voy a llorar!- Liz se echo a llorar y Patty se puso a consolarla.

-Vamos vamos tranquilícense o me pondrán más nerviosa de lo que estoy-

-Te esperaremos en el altar Maka- Chrona me sonrió y se fue con las demás chicas, me mire al espejo y sonreí de nuevo… ¿Quién diría que me casaría a los 15 años? Si mis padres vivieran ¿qué me dirían? Bueno eso no lo se pero espero y en donde estén, siento que están orgullosos de mi.

-Hola Maka- Me asusté un poco ya que no oí cuando se abrió la puerta y volteé asustada y vi a Ashura recargado en la puerta, suspire aliviada.

-Ahí Ashura me has metido un susto, no hagas eso-

-Jajajaja vamos… no hice nada extraño, estas más distraída que de costumbre porque vas a dar un paso muy importante en tu vida-

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, muchas gracias por venir a la boda es un honor para mi-

-Vamos vamos no seas tan educada-

-Si disculpe es que estoy nerviosa- Me puse a jugar con mi ramo ya que la verdad si estaba muy nerviosa.

-Lo se, dime Maka ¿sabes lo que estas haciendo?- Me miró muy serio y con una sonrisa no muy confiable.

-¿Disculpa? No entiendo su pregunta- Le mire muy confundida.

-Jajaja lo se es normal en los humanos, no entienden nada- ¿Pero qué? ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así?

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿Enserio sabes lo que haces? Te estas casando con uno de los herederos más poderosos de la sangre pura y vas a echar todo eso a perder al unir tu sangre con la de el, tu y el no están al mismo nivel, no vas a poder llevar todo lo que te espera, tu no eres digna de él, tu no perteneces aquí Maka…- No pude decir nada, no comprendía el porque de su actitud, el porque me miraba tan fría y malvadamente hacia mi, el porque no quería que me casara con Soul.

-Bueno solo vine a decirte eso Maka-chan, Buena suerte~ - Me quedé helada por lo que me dijo nunca espere a que me hablara así de esa forma, pero… tenía razón, yo no soy como Soul no nací conociendo su mundo, ¿qué pasa si no soporto esto?

* * *

**SOUL POV.**

Ya había pasado tiempo, para que Maka pasara al altar pero no venía, todos los invitados empezaron a murmurar cosas, suspire y me fui a buscar a Maka, fui en donde se estaba preparando y abrí la puerta, la vi ahí sentada, pero estaba pálida y preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo Maka?-

-S…Soul ¿Qué haces aquí? se supone que debes estar esperando en el altar hasta que sea hora-

-Maka ya pasaron 20 minutos desde que era la hora- Maka se sorprendió y sonrió, pero no era su sonrisa la conocía si esa sonrisa no era por de nervios, era porque ocultaba algo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Ella miró triste al suelo.

-¿Soul tu piensas que no soy digna de ti? ¿Me vez como alguien inferior a ti?- Me sorprendí por lo que dijo le tome las manos he hice que me mirara.

-Maka ¿Porqué dices eso?-

-Es que Ashura me dijo muchas cosas, yo no quiero arruinar tu vida Soul no quiero- Bufé molesto al oír que Ashura le había dicho eso a Maka.

-Maka si me casó contigo es porque no me importan tales cosas. No me vas a arruinar la vida en vez vas a mejorarla no me importa si eres humana si no eres como yo- Maka me miró confiada y me sonrió y me jalo una de mis mejillas como un niño pequeño.

-Te has vuelto cursi Evans- Una gotita callo por mi cabeza y fruncí el ceño.

-Eso si ha sido culpa tuya Albarn, tch enserio debes estar agradecida que te estas casando conmigo a pesar de se runa pechos planos-

-¡MAKA-CHOP!- Me dejó tendido en el piso sobre un charco de sangre.

-Enserio… se de donde sacas esos libros tan mortales…-

-Cállate Evans ahora vamos a casarnos- Me jalo de la pierna y me arrastro, típico de Maka no era como cualquier chica ella es única.

El padre miró sorprendido como Maka entraba al altar con una sonrisa y arrastrándome sin misericordia alguna, y ni decir de los invitados a excepción de los que ya nos conocían Liz estaba moviendo su cabeza en forma de negación, Black Star se estaba matando de la rosa, Kid diciendo que no era nada simétrico y formal y Chrona con su típico no se lidiar con esto, ya estaba tan acostumbrado que salude al padre como si nada mientras Maka me arrastraba, el padre carraspeó y empezó la boda.

* * *

_**(Agrias-chan: me da tanta flojera escribir la boda que nos pasaremos eso ^^) ( Demon: Mentira No sabe como va formalmente una boda que por eso no la escribió ¬¬) (Agrias: Calla idiota no reveles secretos de la autora! D: *lo noquea de un solo golpe y lo encierra en un armario* Bueno sigamos ^^u)**_

* * *

-¡YAHOOOO! AL FIN YA SE CASO EL SOLTERO EMO- Black Star me abrazó y le hizo cerillito en al cabeza.

-¡NO HAGAS ESO CERDO EN CONTRA DE LA SIMETRIA VAS A DESPEINARLO Y VAS A ARRUINAR TODO!- Y Kid y Black Star empezaron a discutir de nuevo la verdad no me importaba ya estaba tan acostumbrado a todos ellos que mejor no interfiero en sus peleas, las chicas estaban felices con Maka bailando, pude sentir que alguien la veía amenazadoramente, vi en donde sentía eso era Ashura, mi lado racional decía "anda Soul ve a ver que planea ese tipo y quitarle esa mascara de falsedad" pero mi parte que se dedicaba a complacerme me decía "anda Soul es tu día ignora todo y pásatela con Maka~", para ser honesto seguí a mi parte complaciente y sin decirle nada a las chicas agarre a Maka y me la lleve lejos de la fiesta la metí a un cuarto junto conmigo y cerré con llave.

-¿Qué te pasa Soul?- Se puso como piedra la ver mi mirada y mi sonrisa, era de esperarse soy encantador.

-¿Tiene algo de malo querer estar un tiempo a solas con mi esposa?- Me empecé a acercar a Maka a pasó lento y ella empezó a retroceder, era como un cazador terminando de casar a su presa, se veía tan vulnerablemente linda.

-¿P….pero que hay de los invitados? Hay que atenderlos jejeje anda a- Me sonrió nerviosa, ya que se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, se topó con la mesa, y me miró toda roja.

-Ellos pueden esperar- Me pegué a ella y le ronroneé en la oreja, sentí como empezó a temblar.

-¿Qué pasa Maka?-

-N…nada- Sonreí de oreja a oreja, como me encanta que ella este así conmigo mostrándome su lado débil.

-Mientes- Le seguí ronroneando en la oreja, la miré a los ojos así duramos un rato hasta que decidí besarla, ella se tensó pero era normal ella sabía lo que quería hacer, profundicé más el beso juntando nuestras lenguas haciendo que estas se movieran como si bailaran, Maka soltó un leve gemido, me reí un poco, estaba intentando controlarme ya que Maka es virgen y yo para ser honesto no lo soy peor no pude resistirme, lleve mi mano a su espalda y Baje el cierre de su vestido lentamente, metí mi mano dentro del vestido y sentí su cálida espalda, ella volvió a gemir y cuando empecé a bajar su vestido…

-Soul-sama los invitados preguntan por usted…¡¿Esta ahí?- En mi mente maldecí a los 4 vientos a Mosquito por interrumpir el momento y arruinarlo.

-Si vamos para haya- Gruñí tan molesto que se hoyo como Mosquito salió corriendo por el miedo, volteé a ver a Maka y ella ya se había puesta de nuevo el vestido, T-T carajo Mosquito me has quitado la oportunidad me las vas a pagar. _**(Demon: pobre Soul lo comprendo T-T *viendo a agrias*) ( Agrias:_¡¿QUÉ? ¬¬)**_

-Anda vamos vamos- Maka dijo toda roja y nerviosa, le agarré la mano y la atraje a mi.

-No creas que te has salvado Albarn… o no ahora es Señorita Evans- Le susurre en el oído y reí, ella se puso más roja y se fue corriendo, me encanta tenerla cerca y sentir los latidos de su corazón, como bombea rápidamente la sangre, haciendo que su cara se ponga toda roja, ese olor, ser vampiro tiene sus ventajas.

Al final todos se estaba despidiendo de nosotros felicitándonos todo estaba bien hasta que llegó Ashura con su sonrisa falsa.

-Buenas noches que la pasen bien, espero verlos mañana- Maka se apretó más mi mano por lo que sucedió en la tarde con el antes de la boda.

-No nos vera ya que nos iremos de luna de miel ¿No es así Maka?- Maka solo asintió.

-Vaya que bueno y ¿donde será?- Me hizo mas conversación haciendo de nuevo esa sonrisa estúpida que me desespera.

-Verá es sorpresa, aparte sin ofender, ¿A usted que le importa?- Ashura chasqueó la lengua molesto y se fue.

-Hasta luego Soul-kun- Vi a Shinigami-sama y sentí muy bien que me miraba serio.

-Cuide bien sus espaldas Shinigami-sama-

-Lo se, siempre lo hago Soul-kun- Maka nos miró confundida a Shinigami-sama y a mi.

-Cuídate mucho Maka-chan- Instantáneamente la actitud de Shinigami-sama cambió por completo a una de felicidad movía su mano como loco despidiéndose como si fuera un niño.

-Que el vaya bien Shinigami-sama-

Al fin todos los invitados se fueron y pude respirar con tranquilidad y sin estrés, odio ser educado cuando no quiero.

-Vamos Soul no seas un niño malcriado-

-No me gusta actuar algo cuando no quiero- Me hacía le tranquilo pero me tomo por sorpresa al ver como Maka descubrió lo que pensaba.

-Bueno Maka vamos a dormir que mañana hay que despertarnos temprano para llegar a tiempo-

-¿Eh? pues a que hora nos vamos-

-Nos vamos en dos horas así que duerme lo que puedas- Metí las manos a los bolsillos riéndome de la cara que puso Maka -w-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Entonces porque decidiste hacer la fiesta de noche?-

-Deja son mis caprichos-

-Maldito Soul- Antes de que Maka se aventara a pegarme con su enciclopedia, Blair y las maids la detuvieron antes de que me lograra tocar un solo cabello, llevándola a fuerzas a su cuarto para bañarse y dormirse.

* * *

**MAKA POV.**

_**Horas mas tarde.**_

Maldito Soul solo me hizo dormir unas pocas horas y por su culpa ahora mismo estoy como zombie pero ya me las pagara, le meteré mi mas grande enciclopedia por su…..

-¡MAKA YA LLEGAMOS MIRA!-

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres enseñar para que me hayas traído todo el viaje as….- No termine de hablar al ver el paisaje, el sol apenas saliendo del enorme mar, ese color anaranjado combinado con el azul pintado en el cielo, como la luz del sol naciente inundaba por doquier toda la playa.

-Por eso quise que llegáramos exactamente a esta hora, porque es la hora más hermosa la cual se ve la playa ¿Te gusta?-

-Me encanta- Abracé a Soul y seguí mirando a la playa.

-¿Y donde nos quedaremos?- Soul me enseño una cabaña de dos pisos, una cabaña normal pero muy linda.

-¿Enserio nos vamos a quedar ahí?- Vi a Soul sonriendo con una ceja arqueada, Soul frunció el ceño extrañado.

-¿Qué acaso no te gusta?-

-Jajaja claro que si pero conociéndote iba a esperaba una casa más grande, llamativa y llena de sirvientes y maids-

-Enserio Maka tu me tienes de un concepto diferente- Infló sus mejillas como si fuera un niño y vio molestó s otro lado-

-Jajaja anda anda no te pongas asi, hay que entrar a la casa-

Entramos a la casa y está entre más cerca estabas más hermosa se veía, era muy humilde, nada extravagante, cuando entramos era más hermosa por dentro que por fuera estaba bien ordenada, todo limpio, había una sala de estar esta tenía una puerta deslizable que conducía a un pequeño balcón afuera y tenía una silla mecedora, la cocina pequeña pero con todo lo necesario, y el cuarto… bueno ese solo era uno la cama es tipo matrimonial con una tela arriba una mosquitera la cual sirve para que los mosquitos no te piquen en la noche… ok eso sonó insultativo si Mosquito estuviera aquí me sentiría muy mal decir eso.

-¿Te gustó la casa "chica extravagante"?- Me sorprendió y vi que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, estaba con su clásica sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrándome sus colmillos.

-Si me ha gustado-

-Esta casa la construí cuando mi familia fue recién asesinada no quería que nadie me molestara para así poder pensar por mi mismo lo que paso y lo que debería hacer, esta casa, este ambiente me llegó a relajar tanto que cuando decidí ya no me quería ir, pero tenía que dejarlo, aquí no hay gente es muy raro verla aquí ya que casi nadie conoce este lado de la playa-

Soul estaba con una sonrisa tan relajada y confiada contándome la historia del porque de esta pequeña casa, se veía que le tenía mucho cariño, sonreí al verlo así le le di un golpe en la cabeza para llamar su atención.

-Iré a la playa se ve tan rica el agua ¿Vas a venir?-

-¿Crees que me perdería a ti poniéndote un traje de baño? Je claro que no-

-¡JAJAJA ES EL MAR!- Corría como una pequeña niña al mar no me importaba si Soul se burlaba de mi la verdad es que desde que era una niña no veía el mar la última vez que lo vi fue con mis padres meses antes de su muerte, me lancé al agua, esta estaba un poco fría pero no para morirse del miedo.

-¡Ven Soul esta deliciosa el agua!-

El dejo de poner las cosas conmigo a divertirse, nos la pasamos todo el día en la playa, cuando empezó a oscurecer decidimos cenar en la terraza, los mosquitos me estaban comiendo viva y Soul dijo "Hasta lso mosquitos tienen buen gusto por la sangre" solo bufé y lo ignoré, al fin después de mucho tiempo pude cocinar jajaja Soul empezó a molestar diciendo no está nada mal pero yo podría haberlo hecho mucho mejor y como siempre recibió un merecido Maka-chop, me molesté mucho que le deje ahí tirado en el suelo y le dije que me iba a dormir. Me metí a la tina con la deliciosa agua caliente era tan relajante que me hizo olvidar el porqué estaba enojada con Soul pero tenía que salir de ahí a pesar de estar muy relajada T-T, cuando fui a mi maleta para buscar mis pijamas me llevé una tremenda sorpresa que i grité y Soul vino corriendo preocupado.

-¡¿Qué pasa Maka?-

Él se sorprendió igual que yo y se quedó viendo atónito lo que tenia colgando en mis brazos, pero después sonrió con todo indició de maldad y perversión pura.

-Ya veo, con que me has traído una sorpresa- Rápidamente le hable toda roja y enojada diciendo que claro que no, no era lo que le pensaba y ni sabía que hacia ahí pero el solo salió del baño con una sonrisa estúpida, miré de nuevo el ¡Cosa! Que sostenía y deduce rápido quien fue la que me hizo esto y no fue nada difícil deducirlo.

-Blair…-

* * *

_**FLASHBACK EN LA MANSIÓN ANTES DE PARTIR.**_

_-Gracias por guardar mi ropa por mi Blair- Le dijo la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño mientras me bañaba._

_-Nya no hay de que Maka-chan tu disfruta tu baño- La gata inmortal vio la ropa de la chica con reproche en especial las pijamas._

_-Hump que aburrida es Maka-chan, ¡Ya se le voy a ayudar! Jejeje pumpum pumpking- Solamente vio como las pijamas brillaban y estas cambiaban._

_-¿Ya está todo Blair?- La gata rápidamente metió la ropa a la maleta para que la chica no se diera cuenta._

_-Si ya está todo jejeje que te vaya bien en tu viaje Maka-chan~ - La chica se confundió ya que no entendía porque ese tono de voz cantarina y porque la gata se iba saltando feliz, lo que no sabia es que la gta inmortal le había cambiado sus pijamas por babydolls… -.-u_

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

* * *

-La voy a matar cuando regrese a casa-

Sentí un aura malvada recorrer mi cuerpo peor esta desapareció rápidamente por los nervios, cheque si podía ponerme algo más pero solo había traído ropa exactamente para los días que nos íbamos a quedar y no le podías pedir prestado a Soul una camisa ya que iba a salir con el mismo resultado que usar esa cosa del demonio que me puso Blair, suspire rendida y me la puse ya que ya sabia que iba a pasar aunque mi razón "me decía tienes miedo no te esfuerces " mi parte impulsiva me decía "Hazlo" , al salir ya vestida y con la cara toda roja y con mi corazón latir mil por hora casi que sentía que lo iba a vomitar, me sorprendió no ver a Soul pervertido si no muy calmado en una silla viendo a la ventana, se veía tan guapo la luna hacia que con su luz brillaran los ojos de Soul, si no supiera que es un vampiro diría que es un ángel, el dejó de ver a la luna y me miró serio, ni me inmute ya que seguía hipnotizada por como estaba Soul, él se acerco a mi y con una mano agarró mi cara delicadamente como si fuera algo que se podía romper en cualquier momento.

-Maka… permíteme hacerte mía- Su voz sonaba tan tranquila que me hipnotizaba más y más, el acerco sus labios a los míos y los juntamos delicadamente, me abrazó poniendo una mano atrás de mi cabeza tomándome delicadamente hacia el, el besó empezó a ser más exigente y Soul lamió mi labio inferior para que abriera mi boca y lo hice, profundizamos más le besó y yo lleve mis brazos a su cuello para pegarme más a él no quería estar separada de el, necesitaba estar con el sentirlo cerca.

Soul me cargó y me pusó delicadamente en la cama y llevó sus labios de nuevo junto a los míos pero no duraron mucho tiempo juntos ya que él empezó a besar mi cuello dejando marcas en el, mordía mis labios para que no salieran suspiros o un pequeño gemido me daba vergüenza.

-Maka no lo reprimas-

Soul ronroneó en mi oreja para después morder un poco el lóbulo y besarlo, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro, llevó una de sus manos a mi pierna acariciándola de arriba abajo, con desesperación como si me fuera a ir, gemí un poco más fuerte y acariciaba su espalda cada vez que me hacía gemir o soltar suspiros, el empezó a desabrocharme el babydoll, rompió le brasier sin pudor alguno y se me quedó mirando por un rato.

-Hump y yo decía que eran pequeños-

-Cállate me da vergüenza-

Él se rió y antes de que pudiera decir algo me besó de nuevo con desesperación, se separó de mi y empezó a masajear uno de mis pechos y el otro comenzó a besarlo no gemí y volví a morder mis labios para reprimirlos pero mis caricias en la espalda de Soul decían otra cosa, bajo hasta las bragas y las bajo lenta y tortuosamente, mientras yo le quitaba su camisa y desabrochaba su cinturón pero me alejó de el y sin decirme nada sentí algo en mi interior y empecé a gemir más fuerte, me agarraba fuerte de la cama.

-La voz de Maka es tan hermosa-

Siguió moviendo sus dedos dentro de mi hasta que hice un gemido diferente a los demás y me arqueaba, Soul llevó sus dedos a la boca y los lamió, me pusé más roja que antes al ver que hacía esto, el volvió a besarme y me miró serio.

-¿Estas lista?-

Yo solo me abracé a Soul como diciendo si, él se quito rápidamente su pantalón y sus bóxer quedando en la misma situación que yo.

-Siempre estaré contigo Maka-

Empecé a sentir un dolor fuerte y desgarrados haciendo que me abrazara mas a Soul y rasguñando mi espalda por el dolor, esto era porque indicaba que era virgen y mi virginidad acaba de ser tomada, Soul me acarició la cabeza tratando calmarme, pero después de un rato junte más más mi cintura a Soul y me movía diciendo que ya había pasado el dolor, el empezó a moverse, me miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos, lujuria mesclada con ternura, cada vez se movía más rápido y más fuerte y yo gemía más fuerte pero tenía una pregunta en mi cabeza desde lo conocí y quería saber la respuesta.

-Yo triste, sola y abusada ¿Por qué yo?- Soul me miró y acaricia mis mejillas y sonrió.

-Porque eres tu- Y clavo sus colmillos en mi cuello haciendo que me excitara más

* * *

**SOUL POV.**

Sabía que un día me iba hacer esa preguntaba, pero yo ya sabía la respuesta desde que la conocí, ella es especial no es como las demás tiene algo en ella que me hechizo y quise sacarla de esa cárcel a la que llamaba casa para traerla a vivir conmigo, quería hacerla feliz, hacerla sonreír, hacer que me amara y hacerla mía ella solo es mía. Maka siguió gimiendo y más porque la estaba mordiendo, tomé un poco de su sangre no quería debilitarla, pero nunca pensé que la sangre de Maka iba a salir más deliciosa, si cuando era virgen era un manjar, ahora es mejor es una maravilla la cual se debe proteger, pero la sangre es lo que menos me importa, ahora la tenía debajo de mi entre mis brazos complaciéndola, la bese de nuevo pasándole el delicioso sabor de su sangre recién bebida, sus labios quedaron de un rojo carmesí, me moví más fuerte haciendo que ella gritara más fuerte y le salieran pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos, ya estábamos por terminar, ya estábamos por gritar nuestros nombres y decidí besarla de nuevo con desesperación.

-¡Soul!-

-¡Maka!-

Me acosté alado de ella y ví como respiraba rápidamente en busca de aire como su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración como sus mejillas estaban todas rojas, la abraze y la tapé ya que como la veía iba a caer dormida.

-Soul…-

-¿Qué pasa?- Acariciaba su cara con cuidado ella me sonrió y se pegó más a mí.

-Gracias por todo- Se quedó profundamente dormida, sonreí al verla dormir y no tarde en acompañarla a los brazos de Morfeo.

Después de unos días debíamos volver a la mansión, ya que no podía tomarme muchas vacaciones, tenía que seguir en el caso del porque los ataques, Maka se dio cuenta de mi preocupación varias veces cuando íbamos de regreso, no le podía mentir si le decía que me preocupaba la situación, cuando llegamos Blair nos recibió con un gran abrazó-asfixiante a los dos, Blair pensaba que iba a derramar sangre pero no ahora solo derramo sangre cuando vea a Maka en situación "Complaciente" ok ok mejor no pienso en eso, ví como Mosquito tenía cara de preocupación.

-Soul-sama le tengo malas noticias-

-¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?- Le dije serio y mi voz se volvió más gravé.

-Es la corte Soul-sama-

-¡SILENCIO TODOS!- Gritaba Shinigami-sama intentando callar al infinito de personas que estaban ahí discutiendo, como de costumbre, Shinigami-sama como líder de los vampiros Y Ashura su mano derecha alado de él, la vieja Maaba como la líder de las brujas, Ox como representante de los inmortales, Joe Butaki el líder de los hombre lobo y el viejo Justin como líder de los humanos el cual mantenía el secreto junto con otros sobre nuestra existencia para el balance.

-¡Hey Soul, Maka!- Los chicos nos llamaron y nos llevaron a una zona más despejada para ver todo mejor y poder estar agusto hablando sobre le problema.

Era inútil todos seguían discutiendo, hasta que Maaba ya enojada invocó un dragón de fuego llamado la atención de todos, yo acerqué más a Maka conmigo para protegerla.

-¡YA CALLENSE TODOS Y DEJEN COMENZAR LA JUNTA!- Dijo la vieja bruja de poca paciencia, todos se callaron y miraron a los líderes.

-Todos saben sobre los acontecimientos durante todo este año, y se nos ha estado saliendo de control todos los seres hemos trabajado juntos, pero cada vez la locura se hace más y más grande, los mala sangre nos están superando en numero- Dijo Ox preocupado, todos empezaron a murmurar preocupados.

-¿Acaso los vampiros ocupan más numero que los demás seres?- Maka me miro confundida.

-No… mala sangre no solo se refiere a los vampiros llenos de locura que pierden su locura y solo están llenos de sed de sangre si no también los demás seres los con los hombres lobo los lobos mala sangre cazan seres inocentes y se los devoran sin compasión alguna y no pueden reaccionar no pueden volver a su forma humana, los inmortales, aprovechan su inmortalidad y matan sin razón alguna la igual que los humanos cuando estos están llenos de locura y las brujas atacan a sin razón alguna y hasta se hacen fuertes con los hechizos prohibidos y oscuros, la locura hace que todo se pierda la conciencia de lo que hace- Le dije serio a Maka la comprendía ella todavía no aprendía eso con el tutor, volví a mirar a los de la corte y estos otra vez gritaron para calmar a todos.

-Tenemos que unir más nuestras fuerzas para pelear para combatir a los mala sangre- Dijo Shinigami-sama buscando paz.

-¡ME OPONGO! No unire más fuerzas con ustedes, ¡USTEDES MATARON A MI QUERIDA HIJA!- Todos se sorpredierón hasta que una imagen pasó por mi cabeza, esa chica que Black Star y yo vimos hace meses asesinada, sabía que la conocía, era Rene la hija de Justin la siguiente heredera en ser líder de los humanos para mantener el balance.

-¡No puede ser!- Black Star tenía la misma cara que yo ya que el también recordó lo mismo que yo.

-Esto ya es grave- Dijo Kid preocupado.

-Si el Justin sigue enojado esto significara…- Dijo Patty seria dejando su lado dulce y aniñado por un lado.

-La guerra y se va a volver a repetir- Mifune abrazó más a Ángela.

-Se lo de tu hija Justin y lo lamento mucho hicimos lo que pudimos y quieor compensártelo matando a ese bastardo para vengar la muerte de Rene y de muchos inoscentes pero debes apoyarnos- Joe intento tranquilizar a Justin peor este se alejo más de el.

-¡No! No estare con ustedes ¡ESTA ALIANZA SE HA TERMINADO!- Todos nos quedamos helados al oír eso, hasta que de la nada una risa que resonó por todo el lugar llamó la atención de todos, y no era de sorprenderse bueno para mi ya que lo había descubierto… era Ashura.

-¡AL FIN ESTA ESTUPIDA ALIANZA SE HA ROTO!-

-¿Ashura?- Shinigami-sama veía atonito a su hermano pero este le vio con toda la locura posible, Shinigami-sama se tapó la nariz indicando que apestaba. _**(Agrias-chan: Si recuerdan mis anteriores capítulos entenderán porque Shinigami-sama hizo eso)**_

Un grito ensordecedor debilito a todos ya que era un hombre lobo rugiendo con toda locura, aturdiendo a todos, y Ashura hizo algo que hizo que todos se callaran, con su mano atravesó el toráx de Shinigami-sama y después le arrancó la cabeza, todos los líderes se quedaron blancos al ver esto.

-¡PADRE!- Kid apareció frente Ashura e intentó golpearlo pero este con tan solo mover su mano y tocarlo un poco lo mando volando estrellándolo en la pared.

-¡KID!- Chrona gritó fuerte pero Liz y Patty la detuvieron.

-Vaya vaya con la misma actitud débil que su padre-

-¿Por qué haces esto tío?- Kid se agarró de la pared para poder levantarse bien.

-Porque ya me cansé ser la sombra de mi hermano el siempre tuvo todo el poder, toda la gloria, la libertad que quería, pero cuando ví la locura vi que esa era nuestra libertad ¡EL PODER Y LA LIBERTAD DE TODOS!- Gritó Ashura haciendo que lso demás que lo apoyaban gritaran con él y dejaran de ocultar su olor de mala sangre, todos empezarón a correr despavoridos por sus vidas, pero era inútil estábamos rodeados,los mala sangre mataban sin piedad alguna, mientras Kid intentaba detener a Ashura, Black Star y yo nso miramos decidimos y miramos a las chicas.

-Tsubaki llevate a Ángela y cuidala-

-Mosquito, Blair llévense a los sirvientes a los maids y protejan a Tsubaki y a Maka-

-Black Star pero…- Masamune agarró le hombro de Tsubaki que no se negara, Mifune le dio un abrazo a su hija y se la dio a Tsubaki.

-Chrona creo que tu también…- No pude terminar ya que Chrona estaba tan molesta con Ashurs que ya había activado su poder y sus ojos habían perdido brillo y Liz y Patty estaban igual que Chrona.

-¡VAYANSE AHORA!- Les grite y Mosquito y Blair agarraron a Maka a Tsubaki y a Ángela y salieron corriendo.

-¡SOUL ESPERA SOUL!- Maka me gritaba preocupada pero los sirvientes y las maids y llevaban a la fuerza para ponerla a salvo.

-¿Estas listo viejo?- Dijo Black Star activando su poder y sacando su espada.

-Claro que si- Mis ojos brillaron más de lo que estaban y fuimos contra los mala sangre para poder llegar a Kid y ayudarlo.

* * *

**MAKA POV.**

Corríamos con todos para huir peor yo quería ir con Soul debía ayudarlo pero a la mitad del camino me sorprendió ver quien nos paraban.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- Dijo Giriko sonriendo con locura.

-Ustedes son los más importantes no se deben ir- Apareció Arachne detrás de el sonriendo tranquilamente como si nada pasara.

-G-GIRIKO- Dio Blair asustada.

-Arachne-sa…ma ¿Por qué?- Pero es que estaba pálido y sin poder creérselo era Mosquito.

-Porque Ashura-sama será el nuevo rey no debe haber insectos como ustedes- Arachne guardó su abanico y a pesra de tener una mirada tranquila se podía ver la locura recorrer su mirada, de la nada una aura negra rodeo a Mosquito y cuando desapareció este se veía como un señor de 30 años y Blair con su magia cambió su traje de maid por el de una bruja.

-Llévense a Maka-sama y a las demás fuera de aquí- Dijo Mosquito muy serio.

-Pero mosquito-san- Dijo un sirviente muy preocupado.

-Ha dado una orden obedézcanlo- De la nada a Blair le apareció una enorme calabaza detrás de ella y su mirada se había vuelto como la de un león enfurecido, los sirvientes no agarraron y se fueron.

-¡NO ESCAPARAN!- Tsubaki hizo una defensa con sus sombras y de sorpreda Mosquito atacó a Giriko estrellándolo en la pared.

-¡CORRAN!-

Todos corrimos hasta que por fin salimos y nos escondimos, Ángela estaba llorando en los brazos de Tsubaki por el miedo, pero yo estaba helada viendo todo, como todos peleaban sin piedad alguna, y sabía que los chicos y Soul seguían ahí adentro, no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados, salí de mi escondite y corrí hacia adentro de nuevo.

-¡MAKA-CHAN! ¡MAKA-SAMA!- Podía oír a Tsubaki y a los sirvientes gritándome peo no me importaba lo que me importaban ahora eran los demás, saque mis pistola al ver como unos lobos querían atacarme y sin miedo alguno les dispare y estos se hicieron polvo, seguí disparando a quien me atacaba pero s eme habían ya acabado las balas, ahora solo huía para encontrar a los chicos a salvo.

* * *

**SOUL POV.**

Gritamos de nuevo del dolor ya que sin esfuerzo alguno nos hacia daño las Liz y Patty le disparaban con todo lo que tenía , pero Ashura las lanzo a los hombres lobos y a los humanos infectados de locura para que ello lidiaran con ellas, Black Star estaba peleando contra las brujas e inmortales, miesras que Kid y yo peleábamos contra Ashura.

-No dejare que hagas más daño tío- Kid logro levantar una enorme estatua y se la lanzó.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes sobrino? Que decepción- Ashura lo agarró del cuello y lo lanzo lejos, hize aparecer una guadaña en mis manos y empezé a pelear contra él.

-¡VAYA AL FIN SOUL-KUN ESTA EN ACCIÓN! ¿Por qué te contienes tanto ehh?-

-Eso no te importa-

-Claro que si, porque tu eres el más especial de todos nosotros, tu tienes la máxima locura eres le kishin-

-¡CALLATE!- logre pegarle con la guadaña y lanzarlo lejos, aunque cojeaba un poco el regresó como si no le hubiera dolido el golpe.

-Que mal, nos haces mucha falta Soul, tu y tu sangre, como la desperdicias, pero si no te vas a unir con nosotros y apoyarnos ¡ENTONCES TENDRE QUE BEBER TU SANGRE!- Ashura se lanzó contra mí y seguimos peleando, hasta que me tenía débil, me pateo en la cara haciendo que soltara mi guadaña y cayera la piso, intente incorporarme rápido.

-¡AL FIN SERAS MIÓ SOUL!- Also su guadaña para darme el ultimo golpe de gracia y oí bien como la enterraba pero yo no percibí dolor pero sentí como un líquido calido caía en mi cara, cuando volteé a ver mi alma murió al ver quien estaba frente a mi protegiéndome y quien había recibido la estocada.

-¡MAAKAA!-

_Todo se había acabado…_

* * *

**ME HA COSTADO HACER ESTE CAP AUNQUE RECIBO TOMATAZOS Y DE TODO PERO PORFAVOR COMPRENDANME AHORA NO EM ES FACIL ESCRIBIR YA VOY A ENTRAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD PEOR INTENTARE SUBIR LO MAS RÀPIDO POSIBLE EL SIGUIENTE CAP SI ME APOYAN HARAN QUE EL BATE DE MIYOKO-CHIBI SE HAGA MAS GRANDE ^^**

**Demon: Si y asi le podrà pegar a quien quiera y tambien a hikaru *risa de venganza***

**Agrias: Calla a eso no me referia ¬¬ BUENO ESPERO QUE LE VAYA BIEN Y QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! SI ME DAN REVIEWS HARA QUE VIVA MÀS YAY! Y ME HARE INMORTAL!**

**SAYONARA!^^**

**AGRIAS-CHAN FUERA!^^**


	13. Chapter 13

_**HOLA A TODOS! *da una voltereta y salen globos detrás de ella y demon en el fondo aplaudiendo para que el publico aplauda***_

_**DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO AL FIN ESTA ESCRITORA SUBE SU SIGUIENTE CAP JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA**_

_**Demon: Hemos batallado mucho en hacerlo También damos las gracias a nuestra beta Miyoko-Nott**_

_**Agrias: SIII! SIN ELLA NO PODRIAMOS HABERLO HECHO (principalmente sus amenazas de muerte a demon)**_

_**Demon: ve mal a agrias* Pero eso no importa tambein damos gracias a aquellos que nso dejan reviews, nuestros amigos y los esperan pacientes nuestrs caps**_

_**Agrias: Si y pedimos disculpas de nuevo por no subir rápido... BUENO NO INTERRUMPO MÁS**_

_**Agrias-chan abre el telón...AHORA!**_

* * *

_Se vio como el creador del miedo de esa pelea alzaba la guadaña para dar el golpe de gracia al albino, pero entonces..._

_Se oyó como la guadaña rasgaba la piel y un chillido ahogado inundaba el cuarto. El albino abrió los ojos sorprendido de ver que no era su cuerpo el que había sufrido el ataque mortal de la guadaña, si no... _

**—**_¡MAKA!_

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, buscando aire desesperada. Respiraba y exhalaba rápida y furiosamente, agobiada por el sueño que acababa de tener.

Cuando al fin se tranquilizó miró hacia la ventana, observando que apenas estaba amaneciendo. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no tropezarse y rascó su cabellera ceniza intentando tranquilizarse.

Intentaba recordar lo que había pasado en aquel ridículo sueño. Aunque, no era exactamente un sueño, si no una asquerosa pesadilla. Sintió un escalofrió sólo de pensar en ello.

De repente, se oyó el molesto chirrido de la puerta y se giro hacia ella:

**—**Maka... ya veo que que por fin despertaste ******—**Vio que era Kid, ya que reconocería esas tres rayas en cualquier parte.

Maka sonrió.

**—**Buenos días, Kid ******—****dijo ella** muy animada.

También Kid sonrió, pero en sus ojos y en su sonrisa se notaba algo extraño que la peliceniza se dio cuenta en seguida. Maka le miró de reojo con curiosidad, preguntándose para sus adentros que le ocurría.

Al final no pudo más que preguntarle:

**—**¿Pasa algo, Kid?

Él se sobresalto ante esa pregunta. Lo que hizo dudar a la peliceniza.

**—**No, no pasa nada, Maka ******—**Otra vez él esbozó una sonrisa falsa.

Al instante, él empezó a hablarla durante un rato evadiendo esa pregunta constantemente hasta que la peliceniza pregunto especialmente por "él".

**—**¿Dónde está Soul?

Kid abrió los ojos como platos y se tensó en el sitio, sin saber que decir. Solamente cerró sus manos con fuerza y esquivo su mirada.

**—**Kid, ¿dónde está Soul? ******—**Volvió a preguntar******—****,** apenas ayer regresamos de la luna de miel...

Kid suspiro y se sentó en la cama, jugando con sus manos y meditando seriamente las palabras que tendría que decirle a Maka tarde o temprano.

Palabras que, seguramente, acabaría diciéndole en ese mismo momento.

** —****Me** están haciendo una broma, ¿verdad?... ja,ja que chistosos, son todos unos maduros.******—**Dijo ella riéndose. Kid solo mordió su labio inferior, indeciso******—**. Dile a Soul que salga de donde se escondió, que ahorre sus fuerzas de querer asustarme llegándome por la espalda con una cara fea, que pareciera que recién se levantó...

Finalmente, Kid levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Maka. Ella sufrió otro escalofrió.

**—**Maka... Soul no está...******—**Kid suspiró y la miró serio, pero con cierto matiz de dolor en sus ojos.

La peliceniza lo vio y dejó de reírse.

**—**¿Cómo que "no está"?¿Salió por un problema? ******—**Cuestionó con algo de preocupación.

Kid apretó más aún sus puños y empezó a temblar misteriosamente por alguna razón de la cual Maka desconocía.

**—**Debes de estar muy cansada... se nota que tuviste un mal sueño... deberías descansar ******—**Ella notó como evadió su pregunta, pero lo ignoró.

**—**Sí, soñé que una guadaña iba a matar a Soul y yo me interpuse. Después de eso me desperté... ******—****No pudo terminar la frase porque s**e oyó como la puerta se abría de golpe dejando entrar a Stein, el cual se veía muy serio y enfadado.

**—**¡DILE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, KID! ******—**Maka se asustó de la actitud de Stein, ya que esta era más agresiva de lo normal.

Kid miró molesto y dolido a Stein pero no quiso seguir hablando, Stein miró a Maka y suavizo un poco su mirada.

**—**Lo que soñaste no fue un sueño, Maka.

Stein quitó la sabana, la cual cubría el espejo del cuarto, y lo giró hacia Maka. Ella se heló al ver su reflejo, empezando a temblar y a balbucear cosas que ni ella misma entendía. ¿Qué era esa imagen tan...extraña...que el espejo la mostraba?

Kid al fin pudo alzar la mirada y observó a Maka con frialdad.

**—**Maka tu estás...

* * *

**—**¡MAKA! ******—**el albino vio como su peliceniza era atravesada por el vientre con la guadaña, la cual Ashura sostenía.

Él miró a la peliceniza sonriendo al inicio, pero después la contempló con un infinito desprecio, como si para él la chica fuera basura.

**—**Que tonta ******—**Retiró con violencia la guadaña del cuerpo moribundo de Maka y ella cayó como una muñeca de trapo al piso, manchando el suelo de un hermoso y brillante color carmesí.

De sangre.

Soul hizo todo lo que pudo para llegar hacia Maka, ya que él estaba muy malherido por la pelea.

Sostuvo en sus brazos a la peliceniza y observó como el brillo de esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba desaparecía poco a poco, como una vela que está a punto de acabarse. Él no sabía que hacer no sabía como reaccionar, notaba como todo su mundo se desmoronaba al verla irse.

**—**¡MAKA REACCIONA! ¡Carajo vamos dime algo! ¡No me hagas esto! ******—**Seguía moviendo a la chica esperando una respuesta, pero solo notó como la mano de ella escurría de su mano hacia el piso.

Al fondo Chrona ayudaba a Kid a salir de los escombros donde Ashura lo había aventado. La pelirrosa observó con miedo aquella escena, contemplando aquel caos: Liz y Patty tiradas en el piso cansadas y derrotadas esperando que Maka reaccione, Black Star cayendo de rodillas sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían y sintiéndose miserable al ver a su amigo sufriendo nuevamente después de muchos años.

**—**Vaya...parece que ella murió .******—** Se oyó al fondo la voz del diablillo viendo eso y luego volteando a ver a Soul esperando una respuesta por su parte.******—**Como sea, era una humana... ellos no viven mucho, aunque he de aceptar que su sangre era deliciosa******—** Observó otra vez a Soul esperando a que él le gruñera o le contestara a las provocaciones que él le hacía. No obstante, se molestó al ver que no obtenía nada por su parte. Se acercó hacia él viendo que sus ojos ya no poseían brillo alguno de vida.

Soul empezó a caminar hacia el fondo del cuarto, en el cual se hallaba una cortina.

**—**¿A dónde vas? ******—**Preguntó el diablillo curioso. Vio como Soul movía la cortina y ahí estaba una enorme puerta llena de cadenas y con muchos letreros los cuales decían "no abrir bajo ninguna circunstancia".

El diablillo se puso feliz y esbozo una sonrisa cruel, mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Al fin iba a liberar esa enorme fuerza junto con él, al fin Soul había comprendido que le necesitaba.

**—**¿Enserio la abrirás? ******—**Solo vio como Soul se acercaba más a la puerta******—****.**Que bueno ,al fin me comprendiste ******—**este empezó a festejar, pero al mismo tiempo dejó de hacerlo ya que quería que Soul no abriera la puerta con esa actitud.

Lo miró s directamente a la cara, totalmente serio, aunque el albino solo miraba la puerta, sin prestarle atención.

**—**Que se mueran...- Lo miró sin entender, alzando una ceja ******—**¡QUE SE MUERAN TODOS! ******—**el albino con tan sólo mirar con furia a la puerta hizo que las cadenas de esta y los letreros cayeran al piso, completamente rotas. La puerta se abrió expulsando una enorme fuerza de su interior que hasta el mismo diablillo se asustó de ella. Retrocediendo varios pasos, mientras unas sombras salían de la puerta e iban hacia al albino.

Ashura miraba que Soul sólo estaba estático sosteniendo a Maka entre sus brazos. Se desesperó al ver que no le prestaba atención y alzó de nuevo la guadaña para atacarlos. Había matado a la chica, ahora era el turno de acabar con él.

Sólo con un golpe y ya habría terminado todo.

_Y en solo un segundo sucedió todo…_

Ashura se encontraba en el piso jadeando en busca de aire, mirando horrorizad a Soul ya que este se encontraba enfrente de él.

Pero se sentía un ambiente diferente, un ambiente muy pesado y helado, el cual llenaba de terror y asco a Ashura, quien comenzó a temblar como si fuera un niño.

Ahí se encontraba Soul, sin hacer absolutamente nada, hasta que miró a Ashura a los ojos: estos estaban dilatados y completamente oscuros, como si fueran dos agujeros negros.

El albino le propinó un golpe que Ashura intentó esquivar, pero no pudo conseguirlo, lo que hizo que saliera volando hacia la pared, chocando contra ella y rompiéndola. Ashura soltó una alarido de dolor y cayó al suelo, tiritando por el miedo y el dolor que le había causado el golpe.

Soul soltó un rugido el cual hizo eco en todo el lugar, dando noticia de que el _Kishin_ había sido liberado.

Todos rápidamente empezaron a huir al ver al vampiro en ese estado tan salvaje. Este se encorvo y de su espalda salieron dos pares de alas oscuras membranosas, como las de los murciélagos, las cuales escurrían sangre negra que apestaba más que una montaña de cadáveres pudriéndose. Sus manos se convirtieron en garras enormes parecidas a las de un hombre lobo y, sus colmillos. crecieron más aún, incluido su cabello blanquecino.

**—**S….s….Soul...******—**Empezó a tartamudear Black Star, aterrado. Aunque fuera su amigo, esa escena le espantaba, le daban ganas de vomitar y salir corriendo de allí.

Sin embargo, lo que Black Star obtuvo como respuesta fue un gruñido amenazante, que hizo que no se pudiera mover por el miedo.

Liz y Patty se abrazaban aterrorizadas en un rincón, gimoteando y temblando, mientras que Kid sólo miraba atónito lo que pasaba. No se lo podía creer, para él era imposible que su amigo de la infancia se hubiera convertido en un monstruo, en algo que ya no tiene conciencia de sí mismo, que sólo actúa por mero instinto animal.

Soul volvió a rugir con más fuerza a los cuatro vientos. Ashura observaba aterrorizado al albino hasta que, finalmente, esbozó una media sonrisa y empezó a reír como un loco, retorciéndose en el suelo.

**—**Al fin... ¡al fin! Después de tanto tiempo ha despertado, al fin hemos logrado nuestro objetivo ******—**Vio al recién convertido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ******—**Hemos despertado al Kishin ******—**Ashura se acercó a él y lo observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza.******—**¡Únete a nosotros, a la locura, entréganos tu sangre! ******—**Se abalanzó contra él, pero no consiguió rozarle ni un pelo, ya que el albino con un sólo movimiento del brazo lo mandó lejos (al cielo), y mientras este seguía flotando en el aire, varias lanzas formadas por su sangre negra salían de su cuerpo e iban directas hacia el demacrado Ashura, atravesándole con ellas.

Ashura se quejó con un gruñido gutural, pero siguió viendo con una sonrisa cínica a Soul, como si las lanzas con las que le había perforado el cuerpo no le hubieran hecho el más mínimo daño.

Chrona miraba paralizada la escena hasta que logró ver a lo lejos el cuerpo de Maka. Se dio cuenta al instante del peligro que corría esta al estar en medio del campo de batalla de Soul y Ashura.

La pelirrosa se mordió los labios con fuerza y miró una vez más la pelea entre los dos vampiros aterrada. Después, apretó sus puños y fue corriendo directa hacia Maka.

**—**¡Chrona! ¡Vuelve aquí, no vayas! ******—**Gritó Kid asustado al verla corriendo hacia la peliceniza.

Soul logro oír a Kid y vio como Chrona iba directa hacia cuerpo inerte de _su _Maka. Rugió y se fue contra Chrona, pero ella logró hacer un escudo con su sangre dándole tiempo para llegar hasta su amiga y cargarla. Pero el escudo no duró tanto como ella habría querido: Soul lo rompió como si nada y se abalanzó contra Chrona.

La pelirrosa cerró los ojos como acto reflejo, esperando el ataque del albino con dolorosa impaciencia, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Se dio cuenta de que no pasaba nada y al abrir los ojos estaba Kid frente a ella protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo.

**—**¡Kid!

**—**¡Corre, ahora! ******—**Ella asintió y salió corriendo lo más lejos que pudo de ahí, llevándose consigo a Maka.

Kid se giró para encarar a su amigo cuando éste le mordió con una fuerza apabullante en su hombro. Kid no pudo evitar aullar de dolor y retorcerse para librarse del agarre del albino, cuando Black Star apareció detrás de Soul y lo golpeó, mandando vibraciones y paralizando el cuerpo del albino como pudo, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza. Se puso frente a Kid para protegerlo mientras las gemelas lo recogían para huir.

Al ver que ellos ya pudieron ponerse a salvo, Black Star suspiró aliviado. Pero su alivio no duró ni dos segundos, pues notó que su ataque no había servido de nada. En el último instante, consiguió escapar antes de que el albino pudiera hacerle algo y alcanzó al resto. Cuando por fin se alejaron lo suficiente, respiraron profundamente con cierto alivio, pero todavía podían ver de lejos a Soul que había vuelto a la carga, enfrentándose a Ashura.

**—****¡**Dame tu sangre de una vez por todas! ******—** Ashura se lanzó de nuevo contra Soul pero éste se esfumo en el aire. Ashura miró hacia todos lados, intentando averiguar donde su Kishin había podido esconderse.

Entonces, Ashura ahogó un gemido para después lanzar al aire un grito de agonía.

Liz al ver esto no pudo evitar vomitar y abrazarse a sí misma por las arcadas, sintiendo el sabor horrible de la bilis en sus labios; Chrona sólo se cubría la boca sorprendida y asqueada por la imagen que se presentaba ante ellos: en los labios de Soul se había dibujado una cruel sonrisa, mientra sujetaba los brazos que le había arrancado a Ashura, quien se había caído al suelo de rodillas en un mar de sangre.

**—****¡**¡AYUDENME! ******—**Empezó a gritar Ashura, llorando mientras se arrastraba como podía, como si fuera un indefenso gusano.

Soul tiró los brazos al suelo y se acercó con pasos lentos y peligrosos hacia Ashura, quien suplicaba en el suelo clemencia. Liz se tapó los ojos, deseando que todo aquello terminara pronto.

Pero, entonces, antes de que Soul pudiera darle el ultimó golpe a Ashura, Giriko y Arachne aparecieron de la nada protegiendo a Ashura y mirando con odio y terror a Soul. Arachne hizo defensas con su magia para ganar tiempo.

**—**¡Apúrate, Giriko, esto es peligroso! ¡Debemos huir y llevar al amo a un lugar seguro!******—** Giriko asintió y cargo a Ashura huyendo de ahí.

En ese momento llegaron Blair y Mosquito al lugar, ya que estaban persiguiendo a Arachne y a Giriko y, al igual que los demás, no pudieron evitar ver con sorpresa como su joven amo estaba.

El instinto les dijo a ambos que corrieran y huyeran a un lugar seguro. Como los demás.

Soul al ver como su enemigo huía empezó a rugir furioso, enviando ondas destructivas que arrasaban todo a su alrededor, derribando las paredes de los edificios y haciendo temblar el suelo. Todo se derrumbaba.

En esos destructivos momentos, la peliceniza empezó a recobrar la poca conciencia que le quedaba y vio a su amado convertido en eso. Lo observaba triste y al mismo tiempo que ella lo observaba él. La miraba y, a pesar de ser un monstruo, en sus ojos se lograba distinguir un deje de tristeza y pesar que hizo que Maka tuviera ganas de echarse a llorar.

Pero la oscuridad pude finalmente con ella y cerró los ojos, cayendo en un sueño profundo.

La chica se desmayó y Soul escapó de ahí mientras toda la construcción caía; Mosquito y Blair lo mas rápido que pudieron protegieron a los chicos justo a tiempo, antes de que todo se derrumbara sobre ellos.

Todo acabó convirtiéndose en un montón de escombros.

Los que lograron huir de ahí observaban apesadumbrados como la gran catedral de la justicia caía. Principalmente Tsubaki y los criados, que sintieron como las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y bañaban sus mejillas.

Todo había acabado. El caos se había desatado.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que todos lograron recobrar la conciencia y empezaron a salir de los escombros, Mosquito y Blair los sacaban uno por uno con cuidado para que la construcción no cayera mas de lo que ya está.

**—**¿Están todos bien? ******—**Preguntó Blair mientras ayudaba a Black Star a salir de ahí.

Todos asintieron, incluso Kid, quien estaba mal herido de su brazo y por la mordedura de Soul en su hombro.

**—**¡Señorita Maka! ******—**Se oyó el grito de Mosquito desesperado.

Todos se acercaron a ella y se agacharon para poder observarla. Patty tocó la mano de Maka y la soltó de inmediato. Estaba helada. Completamente helada.

**—**Está muerta ******—**Expresó Patty triste, mientras miraba la palidez del cuerpo de la peliceniza.

Chrona negó varias veces con la cabeza y se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura de Maka.

**—**Ella sigue viva, todavía esta un poco cálida ******—****Gruñó** Chrona, tocando una de las mejillas de Maka.

Black Star observo a Kid y puso una manos sobre su hombro, con cuidado de no hacerle daño. ******—**Sabes que debes hacerlo ******—**Kid miró a Black Star deprimido y se acercó a Maka, mirándola por un momento.

**—**Por favor, por favor... sálvala ******—****Pidió** Blair, hincándose de rodillas frente a Kid. No podía dejar de llorar por la humana, de rogarle que por favor lo hiciera, que por favor la salvara.

Kid miró de nuevo a maka y acerco su brazo herido a su boca.

**—**Mosquito agárrala fuerte ******—**Ordenó él mientras dejaba caer gotas de sangre hacia la boca de la chica esperando a que ella las tragase.

Tan sólo esperaron un minuto hasta que surtió efecto.

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empezó a chillar como si estuviera loca ,agarrándose la garganta con fuerza y clavándose las uñas, como si eso mitigara el dolor que ya sentía de por sí. Sus huesos le crujían, como si se estuvieran rompiendo. Sentía un calor sofocante corroerla el cuerpo y como el corazón le latía desbocado, como si le fuera a escapar del pecho.

El dolor era insoportable. Pero Maka se agarró al brazo de Kid y aguanto, aguantó ese dolor tanto como pudo hasta que sintió que ya no podía más.

Todo termino en un segundo dejando caer a una Maka desmayada pero viva(más viva que nunca, se podría decir). Tsubaki llegó al lugar junto con Ángela, Mifune, Masamune y los demás observando que la chica humana había muerto y había revivido como...

Un vampiro…..

* * *

**—**Yo….yo ******—**Maka balbuceaba aterrorizada mientras se veía al espejo como su piel cremosa se había convertido a una pálida como una muñeca de porcelana y sus labios se habían tornado de un rosa suave como el de una rosa, sus ojos ahora resaltaban más, pero ella, ahora se sentía fría.

**—**Eso sucedió Maka ******—****Murmuro** Stein mientras prendía un cigarro y observaba como la chica todavía estaba en estado shock.

**—**Entonces Soul… ******—****de repente, ella** recordó esa mirada de tristeza, dolor y a la vez sed de sangre que le había lanzado el albino. Recordó en lo que Soul se había convertido, mientras ella estaba al borde de la muerte. ******—**¿Donde esta Soul?

Kid miró a Maka y suspiro, cansado******—** No lo sabemos aún ******—**contestó con voz pastosa******—****.Lo** único que sabemos es que ha estado matando sin parar, sólo para alimentarse******—** Maka buscó una silla y se dejo tirar en ella, escuchando como ellos dos la explicaban lenta y pacientemente todo lo que había pasado mientras ella estaba "dormida".

Todavía no lo podía asimilar, es que...¡con un demonio! apenas habían regresado de su luna de miel y había pasado por todo _esto. _Su vida había dado un giro muy brusco e inesperado.

Stein observó cómo estaba Maka y exhaló el humo del cigarro ******—**Debes descansar, todavía estás débil por la transformación. Aparte, perdiste mucha sangre ******—****l**e sirvió una copa de sangre a Maka y se la deja en la mesilla de al lado de su silla******—** Tómatelo, te hará bien y te dará fuerzas. Es duro tomárselo la primera vez, ya que uno no está acostumbrado, pero ya te irás acostumbrando a ello. ******—** Stein se fue de la habitación y Kid le siguió, diciendo al viento y, sin atreverse a mirar a la chica, un "Lo siento".

La peliceniza contempló meditabunda la copa de vino, observando el color rojizo que brillaba con la luz de la lamparilla de forma atrayente. Se le venía a la mente imágenes del albino junto con ella y como él tomaba una copa de sangre como si nada y bebía de ella. Le daba asco y no quería beber, pero el ardor de su garganta pudo más que su conciencia y acabó por tomarla.

Sintió un cosquilleo agradable en la garganta, calmando su sed un poco. Se relamió los labios y se decidió a tomar un trago más. Dio un sorbo más rápidamente y se dio cuenta que se sentía como nueva.

Con más fuerza que nunca.

**—**Con que esto es ser un vampiro… ******—****murmuró para sí misma. **

Maka miró triste a la ventana y soltó un largo suspiro. Se cambió de ropa, se tomó su tiempo y decidió salir de su cuarto para ver a los demás. Quería saber como estaban los demás y, en especial como estaban Blair y Mosquito.

Caminó sobre los solitarios y fríos pasillos durante un rato. Era extraño ya que siempre se veía a un sirviente en ellos, pero en aquella ocasión ninguno estaba rondando por allí fue a la cocina y tampoco estaban ah. Frunció el ceño y se decidió a ir al comedor. Y ahí estaban ellos, mirándola con seriedad.

**—**Maka-san, ¿cómo está?- ******—**Vino corriendo rápido hacia ella un señor joven, alto y pelinegro, recordó que el rejuveneció cundo peleó con Arachne, y esa era su verdadera forma, pero la ocultaba con su aspecto de anciano******—**. Bien no te preocupes, ya ahora soy… ******—**Blair se acercó hacia ella corriendo y la abrazó fuerte******—**. Perdón, Maka, no te pudimos proteger mejor, perdónanos ******—****Correspondió** el abrazó de Blair y miró a todos con una sonrisa, tranquilizándolos

**—**Tranquila, Blair ,todo estará bien ******—** Ella asintió y fue con los otros******—** .Ahora mismo debo hablar con Kid y los demás sobre lo que ocurre. ¿Dónde se encuentran? ******—**Mosquito asintió y la acompañá hasta donde estaban ellos.

**—**Aquí es, Maka-san. Con su permiso ******—**Mosquito hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Ella suspiro profundamente y, antes de abrir la puerta, pudo oír una discusión.

**—**¿¡Porque no le dijiste a Maka sobre donde estaba Soul? ******—**Gritaba Black Star exaltado.

**—**Porque si le digo ira tras él ******—**Black Star seguía mirándolo furioso.

**—**¿Y qué si lo hace? Desde hace 2 semanas que estamos planeando todo ******—****"**Vaya he estado durmiendo por 2 semanas, la perdida de la noción del tiempo me ha afectado", se acercó de nuevo a la puerta y siguió oyendo atenta la conversación:

**—**¡No me arriesgare a perder más vidas en esto!

**—**¡Tienes qué decirle la verdad, tienes que decirle que!-

**—**Black Star, basta ******—**Siseo Masamune.

El aludido soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

**—**¡Sabes muy bien cómo está la situación ahora!¡Se está volviendo un apocalipsis!

**—**¡Es qué no es justo que le ocultes la verdad, tienes que decirle a Maka que planeamos ejecutar a Soul! ******—****La peliceniza d**ejó de respirar en ese momento y se quedó estática en el lugar.

"Planean matar a Soul, ir tras él y darle cacería como si fuera un simple animal."

**—**¡Black Star! ******—**Gritó Mifune serio para calmarlo, este sólo chasqueó la lengua y bajó su miraba al pisó furioso.

**—**Llevamos semanas buscándolo, buscando una solución. Incluso he mandado hombres a que lo detengan pero ninguno ha regresado vivo…Lo único que queda es eliminarlo, ahora estoy en el puesto de mi padre y él hubiera dicho lo mismo..

**—**Lo siento mucho, Black, pero Kid tiene razón, esto se salió de control desde un inicio******—** Dijo Stein serio.

**—**Es lo único que nos queda ******—****Terminó diciendo Mifune, sacando de su cinto su espada.**

No pudo soportarlo más y la peliceniza entró de golpe al cuarto. Ahí se encontraban todos, incluso las chicas que ni habían hablado en ningún momento ni se habían movido cuando ella entró, pero sí habían escuchando y apoyado todo esto atentamente.

Cuando Maka hizo acto de presencia, todos la observaron con mera curiosidad(incluso con cierta sorpresa de verla allí).

Maka solamente se les quedó observando por un rato hasta que Kid decidió hablar.

**—**Maka tu…

**—****Sí, **oí todo lo que hablaban ******—**Maka les miraba con sorpresa, pero estaba aguantando el enojo de que no le dijeran nada.

**—**Debes comprender… él es…

**—**¿Es un qué? ¿Un monstruo? ******—**Dijo Maka mientras veía furiosa a Kid.

**—**Maka-chan debes comprender, esto ya no tiene solución ******—**Marie se acercó a ella para abrazarla pero Maka solo se apartó de ella.

**—**Claro que tiene solución, nosotros podemos…******—**Seguía insistiendo, hasta que Mifune le agarró los brazos y hizo que lo viera.

**—**Entiéndenos, esto también es muy difícil para nosotros, por debemos ver por los demás ******—**Ella sólo bajó la mirada y se apartó de él. Se retiró azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas hasta romperla, ya que su fuerza ya no era la misma de antes, era mucho más fuerte.

Todos miraron el lugar por el que se había marchado la peliceniza antes de seguir hablando sobre que podían hacer con Soul.

Más tarde, en ese mismo día, Maka seguía viendo la manera de ayudar a Soul.

En todo ese tiempo ella había estado dando vueltas como una loca por su cuarto y leyendo libros, buscando alguna solución que le pudiera servir para ayudar al albino, pero era inútil. No encontraba nada por más que buscara.

Blair y Mosquito, ya en su forma anciana, entraron al cuarto de la peliceniza para poder calmarla.

**—**Maka-chan tranquila todo estará….

**—**¿Bien? ******—**Terminó Maka su frase mientras la veía seria y fría a Blair, haciendo que ella maullara como gato asustado y se pegara a Mosquito.

Él sólo suspiró y observó a la joven.

**—**Venimos a ayudarla ******—**La peliceniza se tranquilizo y les miro triste.

**—**Perdonen, es que esto es muy doloroso...

Mosquito y Blair intercambiaron una mirada.

**—**Lo sabemos, Maka, por eso nosotros estamos aquí ******—**Mosquito le miro sonriéndole, mientras en la puerta se veía la masa de sirvientes y maid.

**—**Pero nosotros aún no perdemos las esperanzas de que nuestro joven amo regrese y todo sea como antes ******—**Dijo Blair feliz mientras los demás asentían y hablaban a la vez, compartiendo sonrisas y miradas.

Maka se alegró demasiado y les miro con una enrome sonrisa, pero rápidamente cambió a una de sorpresa, levantándose bruscamente de su silla

**—**¡Ya sé qué hacer! Blair, Mosquito acompáñenme. Los demás si Kid o Stein o cualquiera de ellos preguntan por mí díganles que estoy demasiado molesta y deprimida para verlos, inventen excusas, ¡cualquier excusa vale! ******—**La peliceniza empezó a correr mientras Blair y Mosquito la seguían.

Ella entró al cuarto de Soul nerviosa y se puso a rebuscar sin escrúpulos en todo el cuarto del albino sin importarle que era el cuarto de alguien más.

**—**Si fuera Soul... ¿dónde lo escondería?-

**—**¿Qué es lo que buscas Maka-chan? ******—****Preguntó** Blair mientras recogía algunas cosas del piso.

**—**Busco "ese" libro ******—**Mosquito y Blair se asustaron y se quedaron estáticos, Maka seguía buscando hasta que vio algo extraño con la pared, le empezó a dar pequeños golpes y cayo una madera que cubría el escondite del libro. Cuando ella lo iba agarrar, Mosquito se puso rápidamente frente a este impidiéndole a ella agarrarlo.

**—**No permitiré que lo toque Maka-san es muy peligroso.

**—**Pero es la única cosa que nos podría ayudar.

**—**Soul-sama le tiene prohibido ver ese libro, ya que puede ser absorbida por él.

**—**No me importa, sabes muy bien al igual que yo que es su salvación...

Mosquito dio una patada al piso furioso.

**—**¡No quiero perder a alguien más! ******—**Gritó Mosquito y rápidamente tomo las manos de Maka y le miró suplicante******—**. Por favor ******—**Maka le miró sonriente y se agachó a su altura.

**—**No te preocupes, estaré bien. Lo prometo ******—**Blair se acercó a Mosquito y lo hizo a un lado, mientras veía a Maka.

Ella tomó el libro entre sus manos y este empezó a liberar un aura negra y carmesí. Maka observó aquellos colores fascinada.

**—**Blair, Mosquito quiero que escondan este libro donde sea, especialmente para que Kid y los demás no lo encuentren. Así podre llegar a tiempo con Soul. ******—**Titubea unos segundos antes de añadir:******—** Y por nada en el mundo, digan que estoy dentro de él ******—**Blair y Mosquito asintieron, deseándola buena suerte en voz baja.

La chica miró el libro con determinación y este se abrió absorbiéndola rápidamente adentro de este. Mosquito cerró el libro y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si sintiera que estaba abrazando a Maka y no al libro.

Sólo sintió como caía y como esa luz desaparecía poco a poco . No pudo evitar gritar, sintiendo como su cuerpo se precipitaba en una caída libre y no veía fondo. Hasta que después de mucho rato cayó al pisó, sintiendo un horrible dolor en todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos pero todo estaba obscuro, ella pensó de inmediato que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados así que se paró y se rasco los ojos, dándose cuenta que los tenía abiertos. Entonces...¿qué estaba pasando?

**—**¿Qué es este lugar? ******—**Su voz hizo eco en todo el espacio.

**—**¡HOLA!

Empezó a gritar esperando respuesta de éste pero no la había; el ambiente se sentía pesado y le costaba trabajo respirar. Tragó saliva y empezó a caminar mientras gritaba buscando respuesta de alguien.

El tiempo se le hizo eterno, sentía que llevaba días en toda esa oscuridad, empezaba a tener miedo y se cuestionaba del porque vino aquí, pero se respondía a sí misma que todo era por el bien de Soul y de los demás, pero internamente deseaba nunca habérsele ocurrido entrar a ese libro, de un momento a otro cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar…

_Y se dio cuenta que fue un error entrar, ya que nunca volvería a salir…_

* * *

**_YAY! QUE LES PARECIO EHHH? WAAAA GRAIAS POR LEER MI FICS Y GRACIAS A MIYOKO-NOTT TE QUIEOR MUCHO NEE-CHAN! ^^_**

****B**_UENO LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE REGRESARE PARA SUBIR OTRO CAP ^^ GRACIAS POR LEER_**

**_SAYONARA!^^_**

**_AGRIAS-CHAN FUERA!^^ _**


End file.
